PS: I love you
by KahliaxBeloved
Summary: When I planned to get Sakura Haruno to like me I didn't think that it would be this much trouble. Wild dogs, flying knives, a pest of a pen pal, looks like Operation: Get a date with Haruno, isn't going the way I planned.*sigh* The things I do for love
1. Chapter 1

Hello there readers!! Se moi Anemone, how are you today?

Well here is my newest creation that I mentioned before. If you don't remember then let me remind you. On the last chapter of Lose to You I wrote that I had ideas to come out with another story called P.S-I love you...well...here it is! Now let me explain, normally the stories that I read, the majority, are in Sakura's POV, well I wanted to expirement with a different point of veiw. This story will take place through the eyes of Uchiha, Sasuke himself. So that means that in order for this to work he's going to be OOC( out of character). I know most of you are used to his brooding, bringing back his clan sort of stuff, but when you read this you'll notice the change. I'll try to put in his normal character but it might come in later chapters.

Oh and I also warn that some of the other characters are also OCC too.

here's a summary

Let me introduce myself if I already haven't before. My name is Uchiha, Sasuke, I'm sixteen years old and I attend Konoha Private High, and it seems that I have a problem…A BIG PROBLEM, and it involves a pink haired girl, her crazy siblings and my out of control hormones. Looks like I'm in for a wild ride.

I worked really hard on this and I hope you all enjoy it. Rate and review if you want, but reviewing will help me understand what I need to work on of if I should even continue this.

_Anemone_

* * *

"You chicken haired, overly egotistic, self thinking, pale skinned—" said a pink haired girl as she threw objects at her target who was currently hiding behind a table, praying that he would escape unscathed

"You chicken haired, overly egotistic, self thinking, pale skinned—" said a pink haired girl as she threw objects at her target who was currently hiding behind a table, praying that he would escape unscathed.

"Sakura, now I really think that you should—"

"Conceited, stupid, spoiled brat! I can't believe you would—"

"Okay put down the fork and the knife, before you hurt somebody especially…."

_WHOOSH_

"oh okay then—" the boy said panicked as he saw how close the fork had come to…well you know, but that didn't stop her.

"Sasuke Uchiha I can't believe that you and Naruto would go this far and ruin my date. I swear that I will make sure—"

**OKAY FREEZE**

Now I know what you are thinking and it probably goes along the lines of, "gosh your such a jerk" or," you bastard you deserved what she was going to do to you"

**BUT**

Before you start to choose sides, send threatmails, create flames and cause the world to erupt into total chaos, I **WILL** say this, what **I** did **had a perfect reason** for it….it goes a little like…you know this is frustrating let me start from the beginning…

_It all started with a letter…_

--

P.S-I Love You

Chapter one

--

_Your eyes glitter in the sunlight, and are greener than any emerald that I have ever seen_

_Your hair is soft and beautiful, finer than the finest silk in the world._

_When you pout it makes you even cuter_

_And when you smile it brightens all my darkest days._

_You are perfect beyond my wildest dreams_

_Different, Unique, Magical than any other girl here, or even in the world._

_I want you to know my feelings, my wants, and dreams_

_And I wish you would share them with me._

_Love you always,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

**'This is so unlike me'** I thought as I tapped the top of my pen against my tablet. I looked at my writing again, **'Yep this is very unlike me'**

"Whatcha got there Sasuke-kun?" said a bubbly voice said from behind me. My eyes widened and my brain went into panic mode.

**'No she can't see it, not yet!'**

I scrambled to cover the journal with various notes and bookwork from class, "its n-nothing Sakura, just some notes and a couple of doodles." I said as I laughed cautiously. The pink haired girl just giggled and wiggled her finger,

"Looks like Sasuke-kun has a secret and he doesn't want to share it with me" she sang childishly before sitting back and finished taking notes about today's lesson. I exhaled a long suppressed breath.

**'That was close'**

Let me introduce myself if I already haven't before. My name is Uchiha, Sasuke and I'm sixteen years old. I attend to Konoha Private High and the girl behind me is my best friend Haruno, Sakura. She's probably the only girl that I'll ever let get close to me, let alone tease the hell out of me. I'm not really a friendly person, but I have a close group of friends who I can stand and trust. I bet the big question that each of you who are reading this are asking,

"Why the hell would I, the proud and mighty, Uchiha Sasuke lower himself to writing a letter to a girl, and not demanding her love instead?"

Am I right?

Yeah I thought so.

This story **could **have the angsty, possesive side of me with the pining her against the wall and holding her possessively in a cave that is like 120 miles from Konoha sort of thing but…yeah sorry to say…. I'm telling this story, and if you want to know why I'm doing this and not the things that you read in other fan fictions then I'll tell you.

You see love can do crazy things to a person. It's starts out small from flirting, then it moves to little notes and pretty soon it'll move to writing her name in the sky for everyone to know, for everyone to see, especially those OBSESSED fangirls and fanboys who never leave me the hell alone.

AND YES I HAVE FANBOYS.

Don't ask because it's a long story, but I'll say this; it'll be the last time that I'll ever let Sakura talk me into doing a kind deed for the Rainbow Club of Konoha Private High.

Anyway as I was saying the reason why I must lower myself to such a standard is because I'm falling head over heels with this one special girl.

If you guessed Haruno, Sakura then **BINGO!** Lets give the lucky contestant a cookie because they have a brain after all

…no offense though…

but seriously I mean normally I would come to class, take notes and leave but I'll admit it lately all I thought about was her. You see Sakura and I have been friends ever since 1st grade.

Yeah we go back a long way…I know

She was the only girl that didn't fawn over me like the others did in school and she's also the only one who offered to help me when I got in a real bad accident about two years ago, when those fangirls saw my blood they ran for the hills, but not Sakura. She was different and I liked it. Ever since then I've pretty much been by her side and she's been by mine. Like I said earlier, sure I have a couple of other friends such as Naruto, Neji, Ino, Gaara, Hinata and a couple others but Sakura is my favorite one and the only one I can turn to if I have a problem.

_ZING_

**'the bell. Thank kami! I can leave now' **I said as I gathered my black bag and headed out the door, quickly, the faster I got that note in her locker the better. I approached her locker and took a deep breath, but not before I was interrupted by the asshole I call a brother.

"hmm playing out your affections like cupid? My this is a new side I see, little brother"

Itachi smirked as he leaned on the locker next to Sakura's. I glared at him.

I'll point out the obvious and say that person smirking right now is my older brother, Itachi. He's one of those people who could make heaven hell and make things that were only supposed to last 3 seconds seem like they lasted 3 years. When I was younger he used to be a real cool person but now those moments come every now and then, teenage mood swings I guess.

"Well you can stop glaring Sasuke. I'm only coming to tell you that I won't be going home tonight, instead I'm going to Sasori's" he said passively. I though for a minute about why he was telling me this because I could honestly care less about what he did or where he went, but then that's when it clicked.

"Mom's cooking again isn't she"

"Yep, you hit the nail right on the head"

"Damn, I'm still scared of the last thing she cooked" I said as I rubbed my head searching for a way to get out of it. Not to be mean but my mom was a horrible cook. She started when all the other moms at her club kept on bragging about their own culinary dishes and like all Uchiha's she had to show them up. When her first dish came out Itachi, dad and I were ecstatic because we were finally getting a home cooked meal instead of the take out we always get, but when we finally tasted it…lets just say that my bathroom and myself became very good friends that week.

"Sasuke-kun!" I my ears perked up and I quickly shoved the note in her locker and turned around.

"Hn" I gave my usual reply and she rolled her eyes and turned to my brother,

"Hello Itachi-kun" she said with a smile. Itachi ruffled her hair, and left.

"Sheesh, not even a hello" she huffed. Itachi turned back and smiled. See I told you my brother has his moments. When I turned my attention back to her, she was reading the note that I had put in earlier.

"Aw Sasuke-kun I have an admirer. I wonder who it is?" she said as she took a moment to think. I could feel my cheeks heat up and I scratched my head to at least make myself seem normal.

"I will figure it out who it is…tomorrow morning!" the pink haired girl said as she shoved the note back in her locker and grabbed her books. She paused before grabbing something out.

"Hey Sasuke-kun why were you and Itachi at my locker in the first place?" she asked suspiciously. I shrugged and quickly changed the subject. Knowing Sakura, her attention span is about the same as a rat. Not saying she's dumb, in fact she's actually a genius, it just it doesn't take much to get her to move onto another subject. Take this conversation for example. When she finds out about why I want to come over to her home, she'll forget she even asked what I was doing at her locker

"So do you think I can come over to your—"

"Your mom's cookirng dinner again isn't she?" she interrupted

"Yep" I stated as I leaned against the lockers. This was another reason why I liked Sakura. I didn't even have to say anything and she could read me like a book. She shut her locker door and we walked.

"Let me guess, is she cooking Pink Flamingo casserole again?"

"I have no idea"

"I see" I quickly stepped in front of her,

"So can I?"

Sakura placed her finger on her chin and pretended to think in a really, an I mean a REALLY cute way,

"Um let me see. I don't think nee-san and nii-san want you to come over to our house after what happened last time, but—"

I got on my knees and begged. Normally Uchiha's don't beg, and if Naruto saw me doing this or even if anyone saw this I would be screwed, but like they say desperate times call for desperate measures or something like that. In this case if I didn't want to eat mom's cooking tonight Sakura's decision was my only hope.

"Come on Sakura, please?"

The pink haired girl giggled at my abnormal behavior, "I thought you liked your moms cooking" she joked. I raised one of my perfectly arched brows and gave her a look.

"I don't see why your joking the last time you came over you told my mother that you LOVED her cooking" I retorted

"Look I was trying to be nice okay"

"Well you were nice enough to make her to cook again" I mumbled and Sakura laughed

"I don't see why you guys even cook your own food; your family is filthy rich, hire a chef or something." She said as she wiped her tears of laughter.

"Yeah you try telling that to the women who can make you do anything with puppy dog eyes and who is at the same time crazy. So is it a yes can I come over?" I asked her as I saw her street come into view. She must have noticed because she sighed.

"I guess, although the thought of seeing you being tortured by bizarre food amuses me, its Friday my dear Sasuke-kun and I just don't have the heart to be this mean on the weekend."

"YES" I exclaimed as I hugged her. Looks like I wouldn't be eating mom's food tonight.

"But if you break another DVD player I will personally drag you to your home and make sure that, that night is hell for you." She warned.

"It wasn't my fault it was Itachi's and your siblings fault. They were the ones that decided to play that stupid game, and if you look on the bright side we bought you a new one"

"Yeah but it wouldn't have happened if you would have listened to me and not went downstairs and made up the accusation that my sister and your brother were dating. Rule number one Sasuke, Never piss off a redhead" she said as she opened the door to her home and stepped inside. I removed my shoes and placed them alongside Sakura's near the wall and I walked over to their couch and plopped down and made myself comfy.

"I'm home, Onee-san, Onii-san are you home?" she yelled. Sakura turned her attention to me and placed her hands on her hips, " Oh yeah plop yourself on my couch already make yourself comfy"

"Oh I am" I replied as I turned on the television and flipped the channel.

"Stupid, lazy rich bas—"

"Finish that sentence Sakura I dare you."

Sakura smirked and crossed her arms as if to test me, "Stupid. Lazy. Rich. Bastard"

_WHOOSH! BANG! PLOP!_

"Haha okay haha I-ha got the- haha-point" the pink haired girl squealed as she tried to move out of my grip.

"Really"

"Yes hahaha –I do" she laughed as I continued to tickle her not noticing the two people standing in the doorway.

"You know Itachi, I thought that all Uchiha's were supposed to be well mannered people"

"We are, some people like my brother here, just don't know how to restrain themselves."

My eyes darted up and I glared at my brother and his stupid friend. Sakura on the other hand noticed the awkward position we were in and immediately pushed me off; a blush appeared on her face. Now when you think of it I wouldn't blame her brother for thinking the way he did, my cheeks followed suit after looking at the situation. Sakura and I both stood up and fixed out hair and our clothes trying to make ourselves presentable.

"Sakura if you want to get it on so badly with your friend here please don't do it in our home." Sakura's blush deepened and I glared darkly at him.

"Shut up Sasori" she said

"Sure thing little sis" the red haired boy replied with a smirk for Sakura but a glare aimed toward me.

If you guessing who the asshole next to my brother is, then let me save you the trouble. That guy with the red hair and eyes to match is Sasori, Sakura's older brother, and my brother's friend. Let's just say he's a guy who if you have a problem he'll take care of it no questions asked. Not mention he's very protective of his sisters, even though he doesn't show it when I'm around. I for one count my blessings because if I weren't so good friends with his sister then I might find myself on a one way trip to who knows where.

"I'm hom—" All eyes darted to the wide open door and the girl who walked through it, "Woah are we having a party?" She asked as she walked through the living room and set the bags she was carrying on the kitchen countertop. She then turned to faced my brother and I,

"Let me guess your mom's cooking again huh?"

"Yeah"

"Yep"

"Well you would think that with all the money you guys have, you would hire a chef or something" she giggled. Sakura bounced up,

"That's what I said Karin!"

"Well two minds think alike huh?" Karin replied with a wink. That's Sakura's older sister Karin. She's the one who kept the three of them together after the accident, and if it wasn't for her then the Haruno family might not be the same as I see it. She, Sakura and Sasori are real close, but she can be somewhat of a handful if you just so happened to piss her off, hence the DVD player incident. She' pretty cool around people she knows but if you hurt one of the people she cares about, then it's not pretty.

I made my way to the couch where I sat before and flipped on the T.V. After a minute or two Sakura followed suit and changed the channel. I frowned

"Hey I was watching that"

"Don't care"

"So Karin what are we eating tonight?" Sakura asked as she threw the remote back at me. Karin looked at her after taking the items out of the grocery bag

"Well I was going to cook up some stir fry but seeing that we have guests then I guess we'll have to order take out." She said cheerfully, "but one of you are paying" she finished as she eyed my brother and I. Somehow I had a feeling that I would end up paying for the meal.

"Oh Sasuke will take care of it" Itachi said with a kind face.

See I told you.

_GURGLE GURLGLE GURGLE_

"Was that your stomach?" I asked Sakura questionably. She blushed and patted her stomach,

"Yeah it was"

"Karin what's with the dessert mix?" Sasori asked as he looked through the remaining store bags. Karin looked up from the phonebook and Sakura's head shot up. Itachi on the other hand was on the phone.

"Those are for the new neighbors next door. I think that they moved in yesterday, but I found out today."

"We're making cookies?!" Sakura jumped up and down from excitement, "Can I make them now please?"

"So what, so you can gain some pudge ?" her brother asked as he poked her side. Irk marks appeared on her head and he smirked while I tried to keep in a laugh. Karin smacked her brother on the head,

"I swear you always set her off"

_DING DONG!!_

"Hm that was fast." Itachi stated as he shut his phone and went to answer the door.

"Here's your order sir" he took the food and gave the man the money. Everyone gathered at the kitchen table and took a fair share.

"So who wants to play the 24 drinking game?"

"I do"

"I'm in"

Sakura shook her head as she watched Itachi, Karin and Sasori ome up with rules and penalties for the game. Seeing her disapointment I decided to step up and get points to impress Sakura.

"Not tonight. Karin's looks scary when she plays it. I mean I had ni—" I stopped and caught myself, but not before I saw that I was screwed.

"Sasuke Uchiha I'll give you till 3" karin threatened as she glared at me through her black frames. If looks could kill then I would be dead somewhere around now.

"but, I didn't mea—"

"ONE"

"Karin hear me—"

"TWO"

"Oh come on"

"THREE"

"Okay I'm going I'm going" I said as I ran out the back door and away from Sakura's crazy sister. There's only one thing I don't like about the Harunos and it's that they all have an extremely short temper as you can see now, and somehow I always end up saying the wrong thing at the wrong time.

* * *

"Hey what's going on next door?"

"I don't know but there's this kid running up a tree, and there's this girl throwing I think pans at him?" a boy said in a confused tone. The two guys looked outside the window perplexed at their neighbor's behavior.

"Hey we have pepper spray right?"

"I think so, why?"

"I have a feeling we might need it if we come across that family" the dark haired boy looked at the white haired one next to him.

"I think so too" the dark haired one said as he left his brother at the window and returned to his work.

* * *

So what did you think? I hoped it wasn't too off but I also hope you liked it. I'm working on the second chapter as we speak.

see you soon

_anemone_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there dear readers! How do you do? **

**I now present you with chapter 3 of P.S- I love you. This chapter my crazy loving friend helped me with the first part so I promised to give her credit.**

**I will not mention names but you are a doll!! **

**Hope you like it, and rate if you want, but it helps with planning the next chapter.**

**xoxo**

**Anemone**

* * *

_'Sasuke'_

_I listened to the voice, it sounded so sweet, so sensual, and it was something that I didn't want to stop. _

_'Come here Sasuke' _

_I turned around and there stood my lovely Sakura and all her beautiful glory. Her pink hair flowed down her back, her simple white dress made her look pure and innocent. She didn't wear make up and she was calling me. ME! Sasuke Uchiha! In simple terms she was perfect. She reeled me with the swift movement of her index finger and I couldn't be in more bliss._

_'Sasuke'_

_I wrapped my arms around her petite waist and nuzzled my nose into her sweet locks. Her scent was intoxicating and my desire to kiss her grew. _

_"Sasuke"_

_"Yes my blossom?" I said as I began to kiss that soft neck of hers. _

_'I want to do this my way, will you allow me to Sasuke-kun?' she asked as her eyes peered up to mine and she pouted cutely. My eyes widened at her request and I couldn't help but blush. Whatever did this girl have in mind was beyond me, but thank kami that he's making my dreams come true. Sakura traced her finger along my chest and went lower and lower till she stopped at my waist._

_"Can I, Sasuke-kun?" she said as she laid butterfly kisses on my BARE CHEST. I nodded my head feverishly,_

_"G-go ahead S-Sakura-chan" I said as I closed my eyes loving each and every moment of this. This moment was perfect; it was what I dreamed of every night. It was too good to be true. _

_'WAIT, Where's my shirt, and wait where's my…aw screw it I'm in heaven' I thought completely ignoring the fact that I was shirtless and standing in my boxers. _

_"Sasuke"_

_"hm" a very strong tingling sensation traveled all over my body and smirked._

_"Oh Sakura, you bad girl" I said with chuckle. She giggled. It didn't sound like her laugh but who cares, I'm not messing this up for anything. Even if it is a stupid laugh._

_"Sasuke-kun" _

_"hm?" _

_"What's the capital of Thailand?" she asked abruptly. I was puzzled about her question but being me and being so involved in my fantasies I didn't care and went ahead and answered her question. _

_"Bangk—"_

_BANG_

I rolled over in pain. I defiantly didn't see that coming. What the hell could have caused her to do that to my jewels? Did I do something wrong to displease her?

**See this brings me to this point, that girls are cruel, insensitive people. One minute they can make you think that you are the most special person in the world and then they hurl you into a world of pain. This was exactly Sakura. She could be the sweetest person in the world one minute and the spawn of Satan the next.**

I rolled over to ask her the reason of her cruel behavior but when I turned to the body on the left side of my futon, I jumped up and screamed.

"Morning sunshine" Sasori smirked as he got up from under the covers. My mind went chaotic as I debated what the hell had I done.

Laugher erupted in the doorway and my jaw dropped when I saw my brother and Sakura looking at the small viewing screen of a video camera.

"Wha- How- wh—ahhhhhhhhhh" I grabbed my hair in frustration and embarrassment.

"What the…" I turned my head to the sound of the new voice entering the room," Sasuke-kun do you mind telling me what you are doing in your boxers?" Karin asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, hoping that when she stopped it would be a crazy dream. I looked down and I could feel the heat rise and cover my entire face when I saw that I was in nothing but my boxers. The clothes that I had slept in last night were strewn all over and in my futon.

When I turned to face Itachi and Sasori I glared at them the best I could still feeling the reddish tint on my cheeks and the embarrassment surging inside.

Yes love does indeed do crazy things to a person, and sleep talking and hugging among the various other sorts of things I could talk about are one of them. I picked up my clothes and ran to the nearest bathroom to get rid of my huge blush and take a cold shower afterward, secretly wishing that a meteor would hit the tape and destroy it.

Being me and with my luck, I doubt that would ever happen

--

P.S- I love you

Chapter 2

--

_FLASHBACK TO EARLIER THAT SATURDAY._

_I MEAN __**EARLIER **__THAT DAY_

_WE'RE TALKING __MIDNIGHT__ HERE!!_

"Itachi, Sasori" A pink haired girl whispered as she tried to escape the clutches of her dark haired captor.

"Sakura" a raven haired boy murmured to the girl from under the covers of a navy blue futon. Itachi who was awake at the time was going through the collection of various DVD's on his friend's shelf. When he heard his name being called he peered into the room across from theirs and smirked. Sasuke lay in his covers cuddling Sakura. Sakura glared at Itachi when he just stood there and didn't bother to help her.

"Sasuke" she asked the sleeping boy as she tried to push him away.

"Yes my blossom?" he heard him mumble again as he hugged her tighter. Itachi's eyes drifted from the boy sleeping on the floor to the pink haired girl next to him trying to get away. She blew a piece of hair out of her face in frustration which in turn caused Sasuke to shiver and blush faintly.

"All I wanted was a glass of water and it turned into a dilemma like this. This is officially the last time I let Sasuke sleep in my room with me in it." she said

"So little brother is having little dreams about Sakura huh?" he teased. Sakura narrowed her eyes even more.

"Itachi what are you doing in my sisters room, your brothers already on my watch list don't make m—" Sakura's brother stopped when he saw the two on the floor.

"Sakura, what the hell are you doing down there with THAT, and most of all WHY is THAT NAKED!" he whispered hoarsely as he marched into her room to pry the boy off and make him fly all the way to Pluto. Itachi held him back and Sasori looked at him like his was crazy.

"Listen in for a minute" Itachi said. Sasori listened for a couple of minutes,

"G-go ahead S-Sakura-chan" Sasuke murmured as he snuggled closer to the girl. Sakura blushed furiously and she looked back to her brother,

"Get me out of here" she whispered

A smirk appeared on Sasori's pale face when he realized that Sasuke was just dreaming. An idea came into his mind, "Hey Itachi if you go into my room and look on the third shelf there's a video camera. Grab that for me will you? "He said. Itachi frowned at his sudden request,

"I won't harm him, Itachi; it's just a small trick and blackmail if we should ever need it."

He said as he gently lifted Sasuke's arms and replaced his sister with himself. The older Uchiha smirked when he realized where this was going. This was going to be one interesting night.

_A few moments later_

Itachi and Sakura held a straight face as they filmed the scene in front of them, but inwardly they laughed. Sasori lay next to Sasuke and traced his index finger against his bare chest. The younger Uchiha smirked and buried his head in "Sakura's" neck, kissing it softly. Mustering up the most feminine voice he could imaging he spoke,

"Sasuke-kun"

"hm?" the younger one replied still sleeping and cuddling the older man.

"What's the capital of Thailand?" he asked

"Bangk—" but before he could finish it the red haired man had swiftly hit him in his precious family jewels. Sakura winced and Itachi chuckled. Oh this was indeed one interesting night.

_END FLASHBACK_

I got out of the shower and dried off. It was officially the last time that I going to sleep in Sakura's room with the door open, the last time I tell you. I mean didn't you just see how big of an asshole my brother and Sasori could be, now I might be mentally scared and forever questioning my sexuality. I looked in the bathroom mirror and blew the bangs out of my eyes, oh the things I get myself into.

I could feel the sides of my mouth turn upward into a smirk, I have to admit, compared to all my other dreams about Sakura, that was the probably the best one, considering the fact that I cuddled her brother, it was still the best dream.

My eyes traveled to the bathroom clock above the towel rack, 6:30

**'It's still too early to really do anything and knowing my brother he's probably gone home' **

I opened the door a peered outside. I turned my head in the direction of Sakura's room and she was snoozing away on her bed as if nothing had happened. Luckily if my guardian angel truly loved me then he or she would make that attention span of Sakura's kick into high gear, and she would just forget about the last hour and a half.

But

Knowing me then I would end up being embarrassed and a pervert in her eyes. I sighed as I put on my clothes and checked my looks in the mirror.

**'If was going to be a pervert in her eyes then I might as well be a good looking one'** I thought as I opened the bathroom door and stepped out.

"If you thinking about going to Sakura's room right now then I would rethink your options little brother." My brother said as he appeared on the steps of the doorway. His voice startled me but I regained my cool composure.

"Who said I was going to her room?" I retorted back

"Just assuming" he said as he headed into his friends room. He came out moments later with two movies in hand, "I'm going home now, you need a ride?" he asked me. My brother does have his moments and now was possibly the best one I could get.

"Yeah"

* * *

beep beep beep

"Ngh" I groaned as I slammed my hand on the snooze button of my alarm.

_Silence_

I smiled happily as I dug deeper into my covers. It's Saturday and no one wants to be bugged on a Saturday.

_'Good morning citizens of Konoha! Get up, Get up and Get out! It's going to be a nice day, perfect to take the one you l—'_

_SLAM_

"Stupid alarm" I grumbled as I looked at the damaged piece of plastic and wires. I placed my spiky head back under my covers again.

"SASUKE UCHIHA!"

I tugged at my hair in frustration, "YES MOM?"

"GET DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW MISTER OR ELSE YOU COOK YOUR OWN BREAKFAST!" My mom yelled.

**'I think I would cook my own breakfast than eat what you make' **I joked. After we got home last night mom was mad…well mad is a lighter term…she was furious. She was so mad that she locked herself in her room for the whole night. Normally to other guys their mom leaving them alone for the whole night is possibly the best thing in the world, but to me it was torture.

Why was it torture you might ask? Well get ready for this, and if this leaks out to Naruto and the others I will personally seek you out and throw you into the farthest whole and bury you alive.

The reason why it was torture for me was because; my mom was the women who helped me with my girl problems.

Yes gay I know but, my brother is a asshole and a perv when it comes to girls, and let's not get started on my dad. So the only one I can really turn to in this circus I call a home is mommy dearest.

Yes I'll admit it I'm a momma's boy. I'll go shopping with her if she asks, I help her if she needs it and I'll be her little boy if she wishes, but I will not eat her cooking, that's my only rule. But back to the point, my mom helps me with my Sakura problems.

I know what you thinking and it probably goes along the lines of, "OMFG Sasuke is totally a…" I'll let you fill in the blanks

BUT

She's the one that gave me the idea of sending the small notes. I could still be myself around Sakura but I could also express my love through little notes. PERFECT I SAY, JUST PERFECT. My moms a genius and I take after her, heh lucky me.

My eyes closed hoping to get a few more hours of sleep, but as you can see, nothing today was going right, my mom won't talk to me, Sakura thinks I'm a pervert and I might get sent to some foreign snowy place because of what happened earlier.

_TAP, TAP, TAP_

My eyes burst open and I glared at the ceiling hoping that it would burst into flames. Who the hell is up this early and has the nerve to tap on my window. I looked up to the ceiling,

**'you hate me don't you'**

_TAP, TAP, TAP_

Whoever was tapping on my window really wants to die today huh. I asked myself as I rubbed my eyes and made my way to the window wondering how I got there safely after I managed to trip over the various shirts, pants, and the occasional picture of Sakura that littered my floor.

"Okay you better have a good reason for making me get up or else I will make your life a living hell" I seethed at the person down below. Due to the sun hitting my face it took me awhile to get adjusted to the light which in effect made my mood even fowler.

"Sheesh Sasuke-kun, morning to you too" My ears perked up and a blush appeared on my cheeks. I took a deep breath and calmly looked at her,

"Sakura do you realize what day is it?

She placed her finger on her chin and pretended to think, "It's Saturday, and you're going to help me"

Somehow I had a feeling that this was going to get me into more things that I asked for.

* * *

"Sai you know you should really go out and get some air, or meet some new people. Drawing is going to get boring after a while."

"You're the one that gets bored with painting. I on the other hand don't, so I think I will stay inside. "A dark haired boy said as he returned back to his painting. His older brother sighed and returned to taking things out of boxes that currently littered their living room floor. For two people were biologically related to each other were nothing alike. Not even their looks were the same. Sai had dark hair while his brother's was white. The only thing that was the same was their dark onyx eyes.

"Well I'm going to go out and check around" his brother announced as he walked door.

"You go do that" Sai said not even bothering to move away from is painting

"I'm leaving now."

"Uh-huh"

"Steping out into the cold harsh world—" his brother said dramatically as he placed the back of his hand on his forehead.

"Take a jacket" Sai said bored. A sweat drop appeared on the other boys head, but he continued nevertheless.

"Into the place where I could get mugged, kidnapped or even worse…raped" he gasped dramatically.

"Be sure to use your self defense and always say no"

"Halfway ther—"

"Get out already!" Sai yelled as he threw one of his painting's tools at his idiot of a brother, hoping that if it didn't kill him then it would at least scare him away. Which in his lucky it did and he wasted no time getting out the door.

"Finally" he sighed

* * *

_IN A HOME THAT IS A __**VERY **__SHORT DISTANCE AWAY._

_**VERY**__ SHORT_

_WE'RE TALKING….YOU KNOW WHAT JUST KEEP READING_

"Okay Sakura remind me again why I'm here, at your home, adding sprinkles and frosting to cookies, on a Saturday when I should be at my home, under my covers, sleeping?" I asked as I placed my chin on the palm of my hand and stared at Sakura. She looked at me blankly and smiled.

"You're here my dear Sasuke-kun because of two reasons, one is because this is payback for using me as a human teddy bear this morning and two is because I asked you to be."

"psh more like threatened me" I grumbled. An irk mark appeared on her forehead and she took one of the freshly baked cookies and threw it at me, which I managed to dodge uninjured.

"Missed me" I smirked, but on the inside I was counting my blessings.

YES it's a cookie I get that, but if Sakura's the one throwing it then you better hit the deck because you WILL get injured. If you don't manage to dodge then you might as well be digging a hole six feet under, or you better have a hospital room ready. She throws like a pitcher on steroids, and not the cheap steroids either.

Rule number one in my guide to understanding Haruno Sakura is…

DON'T UNDERESTIMATE HER, BECAUSE YOU WILL BE SORRY

Sakura turned her head the other way and pointed her nose in the air. I rolled my eyes at her behavior, but being the gentlemen I was I let her have her way.

If this got around then I would seriously need a new identity

"Please continue, my lady"

"Thank you" she said as she uncrossed her arms and looked me, "As I was saying you're also here to help me make these cookies to give to the new neighbor"

"hn"

"Look you didn't have to come, but out of the goodness of that block of ice which you call a heart, you did" Sakura said as she gave me a huge hug.

**'I so love that I came here!' **I thought but I put on my tough guy attitude and went on,

"No I came because you threatened me"

"It's not a threat on my account"

"Okay so threatening me with castration is not…somewhat…um what's the word….um CRAZY to you?!" I said as I grabbed a cookie and began to take off the frosting. Sweets aren't my things but I didn't have breakfast, so this was going to have to do.

Oh and one more rule about Sakura that's good to know is that…

IF SHE SAYS DO SOMETHING, OR IF SHE THREATENS YOU TO DO SOMETHING, YOU BETTER DO IT, OR CONSIDER YOURSELF DEAD

Sakura's threats are scary and she actually follows through them, not that I've never seen it, but I've heard rumors…and believe me those are **SCARY** rumors.

"You're still alive right?" she asked dully. I couldn't believe that she was taking this so lightly, unlike me who every once and a while took a look behind my back incase of sneak attacks.

"BECAUSE I FEARED FOR MY MANHOOD!"

"Well now you know my threats work." Sakura said as she got down from the stood she sat on and winked at me. She grabbed the plate of cookies and headed toward the door.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention that you're buying me lunch for waking me up too early" Sakura smiled and hopped down the steps of her home. My jaw dropped, how in the hell was I supposed to know I slept talked or even had her in my arms. Besides she woke me up and threatened me, so to me it should be the other way around.

* * *

16 year old Sai put his paintbrush down and walked away from his work of art. He needed a break; maybe he could out for a while and explore something to get him away from there. At least it would give him a chance to be free for a while. As Sai picked through the many assortments of boxes littered on the living room floor the bell rang.

**'We're not even unpacked and we already have sales people' **he thought as he made his way to the door. Sai wasn't a very social person and always hated when he was the one who had to pick up the phone when it ran or open door when someone knocked. Because it only meant that he had to talk to them and talking and understanding people was something that he didn't do.

"What ever you're selling we don't wa…Sa-Sakura-chan?" he stopped wide eyed, staring at the pink haired girl on his doorstep. Sakura turned to face him and her eyes looked as wide as saucers.

"Sai-kun?"

"Sakura-chan?"

The look on Sasuke Uchiha's face at that moment couldn't be more priceless .

* * *

Well there you go, the second chapter of P.S- I love you.

I hope that you like it. I created a schedule of when I will post these out because if I do then I know that

I won't post another chapter till 5 months later. Not that I will, it's just I always jinx myself.hahaha

I'm working on chapter three. Hope you like it.

Rate and review if you want, I'm not forcing you but it helps to know what I need to fix andif you like it.

xoxoxo

Anemone


	3. Chapter 3

Hello to all my dazzling readers. Here is the latest chapter of this story and I'm glad to see that everyone seems to like it. I shall continue on then.

Oh and before I forget I won't be here for a couple of weeks so I don't think the next chapter will be posted up till the middle of august, but I will try to

update when I can. So don't worries. I hope you like this one, review if you want, but it does help.

Have a fun summer,

Anemone

* * *

"Ha..I mean Sakura-chan is that really you?"

"Sai-kun" Sakura eyes sparkled. She shoved the plate of cookies she was holding into my stomach and she did what I didn't expect she would do.

She **HUGGED** him

They say life's full of surprises. Some can be big and some can be small, and that some come in the smallest packages. What I was seeing now, was a surprise that I didn't see or would ever expect coming.

And I knew at that moment I realized he was going to be my rival.

--

P.S-I love you

Chapter 3

--

Okay any guy in my place would either…..

**A)** Beat the crap out of the guy who hugging (or in my case molesting) their future girlfriend/ wife.

**B) **Leave the situation as is, and then come up with a scheme to get rid of the guy in a way that would leave the girl to believe that he either left her or went incognito because he was wanted for illegal substances.

OR if your one of those pacifist guys then you might….

**C) **Be in denial that your girl was hugging some random guy, and just assume that he was her long lost, cousin second removed on her father's side.

Right now Option A seemed more befitting for me.

I tuned into the conversation happening before me, and like any other guy checked my competition. For some random guy he was pretty good looking. He was around my height, had the same raven black hair, onyx eyes, pale skin complexion, and a very good sense of style.

Its official I've been hanging around Sakura for too long.

TOO LONG

That or I still haven't recovered from my incident with the Rainbow club.

BUT

Either way I had some serious competition. Sakura's fate was at hands here people, and it was my job to become her knight in shining armor.

Don't get me wrong, I didn't mind when boys to talked to Sakura or even get this close to her, but the list was very limited. The fact that I allow Naruto to come within 3 feet of her proves it. It's seems mean that I'm severing her connection to the outside world, but for as long as I've known it's just me and Sakura, no one else and I planned to keep it that way. There was no way that some new guy was butting in on something that I've worked hard to get on the first day.

"Ahem" I cleared my throat, "Sakura do you mind introducing me?" I asked. Both their heads turned their attention toward me and pulled apart from their hug-fest. Sakura blushed and a light tinge appeared on Sai's cheeks as he smirked.

"Sakura I think your boyfriend is getting jealous" he said. I could feel a small blush on my face but I tried to conceal it the best I could, but on the inside I was jumping for joy.Sakura on the other hand pushed away from him and shook her head vigorously,

"N-n-no he's not…Me and Him?!No!"

"But I thought that when two people hug like that it—" he said.

"We need to work on your social skills"

At that point I could have fallen over and died. I looked up to the sky, **'you defiantly hate me don't you?'** What have I done to make my life this way? Sometimes Sakura's innocence was the thing that irked me the most.

"Sai this is my awesome, totally cool, and sometimes emo friend Sasuke Uchiha" she said as she pointed in my direction.

"hn" I replied covering up my depression, hoping that he would get that I was here first. Taking notice Sakura rolled her eyes,

"And Sasuke this is my friend for over 3 years, meet my pen pal Sai" she said with a wide smile. Sai smiled with that oh so creepy smile of his,

"Hello Uchiha-san. I certainly didn't expect Sakura to be friends with one of the cities most important families."

"Hn" I grumbled. Sakura rolled her eyes and continued talking to Sai while on the inside I went ballistic.

3 YEARS!? How, wha—whe—ahhhhhh

I didn't see that coming, I honestly didn't see that coming.Where the hell was I when this happened? How in the world could I not know that she had a pen pal, and it lasted for 3 years?!

Think Uchiha, THINK!! When could this have happened, whe—

No it couldn't have been….

_Flashback_

_"Hey Sasuke-kun has your pen pal written back to you?" An excited ten year old Sakura asked her dark haired friend as she shoved her newest letter in his face. Sasuke took his headphones out of his ears and chuckled,_

_"I never replied back to my pen pal. I don't see why you care they're a waste of time anyway" he said as he put his headphones back in his ears and continued to listen to his music. Sakura on the other hand looked at him with angered eyes,_

_"That's not true" _

_End Flashback _

How can I be so stupid? We've had those things since like forever, and she still kept up with it? Now it's official I do have competition.

"You know Sasuke-kun if you frown a lot when you're young Sai once told me that it makes you look like an old hag later." She giggled. I looked in the direction of her new buddy and he chuckled along with her.

"Stupid Sai" I grumbled. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sakura's ears perk up and not in a good way either.

"Well Sai seeing that we're going to be living next door to each other from now on how about we show you around?" She said with a friendly smile, "Don't you think that would be a good idea Sasuke-kun?" Sai shook his head,

"It's okay Sakura-chan. I don't want to be a burden to you and Sasuke's day" Sakura shooed his comment off.

"Nonsense Sai, Sasuke and I were going to lunch after this, so it's no big deal. You are more than welcome to joining us if you want." She finished. I jerked my head up when I realized what she said and I glared. If I was going to pay for lunch then it was going to be for me and Sakura. I sure was hell wouldn't pay for another person other than Sakura. Noticing my attitude toward Sai she pinched me on my side. And boy was it uncomfortable.

"Sakura-chan is he okay" Sai asked. Thank god there was someone to see this, but he wasn't smart enough to see that Sakura was creating it.

"He's just dandy. How about you go put this inside and we'll wait out here for ya."

"Okay" he said with another smile as he disappeared inside. Sakura pinched my side harder.

Oh crap I was screwed.

"Be nice to him!" she exclaimed.

"I will pay for him when hell freezes over." I retorted, "It was just supposed to be you an—" I stopped when she grabbed my ear and pulled until our cheeks touched.

"Sasuke Uchiha you will be nice to Sai or else I will belittle your manhood in public so bad that you'll wish for a sex change." She hissed. Chills ran down my spine.

See I told you she could be scary. She tugged on my ear a little more.

"That doesn't scare me" I blurted out, and my eyes widened.

**'Wrong move, total wrong move, oh crap I'm going to hell, I'm going to hell ' **I thought. Her nostrils flared and an irk mark appeared on her head,

"It doesn't, huh?" she said as she quickly let go of me. I rubbed my ear in pain and I tried to keep my tears of pain and happiness from spilling. But it still scared me that she stopped something big was coming. I knew it.

"Okay fine. If you're not nice to Sai then you're not invited to my home anymore" she said calmly. My eyes widened. Anymore?! Where else was I supposed to go when ever my mom cooked?

"Your brother and sister won't let you do that."

"Karin might not, but Sasori will" she smirked and folded her arms, "And it'll work if I make something up. It doesn't take much to convince my sister, and you know how she gets when she's mad"

**'Okay game over. I am screwed.'** I sighed,

"Fine, I'll be nice"

Sakura jumped on me and squeezed me tight. Of course there are perks to being her friend. One was being FREE HUGS!

"Thank you Sasuke-kun! I knew you had a heart after all" she joked

"Hn whatever"

She ran into the house and from the outside I would hear her laughs and words of how I had been kind and offered to pay for him. I looked at the ground.

"The things I do for love" I sighed as I found a pebble and kicked it.

* * *

Sitting there in the café made me feel like I was in a bad soap opera. I was the guy who crushed on the innocent girl next door and that very same girl sitting next to a guy who I knew nothing about, and who I currently envied.

Rule number one in the Uchiha code of Conduct is:

Always act like you are God, whether it is mind, body or soul, make sure that people know your presence and worship it. Never show weakness.

I wasn't going to show that I was jealous in front of them, especially him. I was GOD and damn it I was going to rule. Dramatic yep, I know but, if you've ever been around an Uchiha then it's pretty clear that when we want something that money can't buy we make first priority to get it, and my first priority was obtaining a date with Sakura.

"So Sai I'm interested to know why you moved to Japan, Marsielle is pretty far from here"

**'hm France huh? Japan's a long distance from home Sai' **I thought as I listened to the conversation happening in front of me.

"Well it's kind of hard to say—"

**'I knew it, he's a stalker he—" **

"But my brother got a scholarship for a school in Tokyo, and our parents live in Okinawa, so it works, I guess" he said, I looked up and gave a quick look before returning back to my coffee. Sakura just rolled her eyes at my behavior and encouraged Sai to continue.

**'That still doesn't explain why you live next door to her' **I thought as I took another sip. I put the cup down and smirked,

"So what made you move to a home that was coincidentally next to Sakura's?" I asked. I knew I was going to get him on this answer and prove to Sakura that her sweet pen pal was nothing but a pervert. I saw the faint tinge of color rise to Sai's cheeks and he stuttered to get a sentence out.

"W-w-well I didn't know that was her home. My brother and I bought a home that was affordable and was in a nice neighborhood." He said with another creepy smile. He turned his attention away from me and back to Sakura.

"So Hag, how did you and he meet anyway?" I choked on my coffee and I glared ready to start a fight. He called Sakura a hag that was a definite "no no." I inwardly laughed, oh was he going to get it now, was he going to get it now. I waited for punches to be thrown and demands of, "oh no he didn't" or "Sasuke, let me go I just want to talk" to be said but instead I got the exact opposite.

"Oh me and Sasuke have been friends since primary school" she giggled

OKAY there was something defiantly wrong with this situation. Where was the violence, the yelling, and the agonizing pain that I was all too familiar with? How the hell could he not come out unscathed from her evil wrath, most of all how in the world could she allow him to call her a hag? Laughter erupted from the table and I came away from my thoughtless rants,

"No he's just sleepy, because I woke him up to early. Don't mind him." She said

"I think he hates me" he said and I smirked, finally he got the point.

"No he doesn't, he's mean to everyone. My brother says that the reason why all Uchiha's act like that is because they have a stick shoved so far up the wazoo that they can't think straight, but once you get to know him he's a pretty nice guy." she giggled looking at me, "aren't you boy?" she asked as she pat my head. I scowled,

**'I'm not a dog damn it' **I pulled my head away from her hand,

"Hey hag do you mind showing me around the town. I think I see something that I want to paint."

"Sure" she replied kindly as she rose up from the table, "Hey Sasuke do you want to tag along?"

If I wasn't trying to be nice like she asked, I would have laughed at her request. Me hang out longer with him? Don't think so and it wasn't going to happen so I did what any other logical guy would do. I said no…okay well I didn't say no I said something along the lines of I have to be somewhere but it's the same.

"Okay Sasuke, I'll see you later, your house right?" she asked, I nodded as I left money to cover the bill. As we walked out the door and went out separate ways I couldn't help but feel the changes occurring around me. Sheesh I haven't even known the guy for 24 hours and he seems to have already taken my spot, and Sakura just let it happen. To tell the truth it hurt.

**'I bet if I were to walk out into the street and get hit by a bike she probably wouldn't even notice.'** I thought to myself as I walked down the sidewalk, heading to see the person that could help me the most.

* * *

_Knock Knock_

_Knock Knock_

"Okaasan" I said softly as I peered silently into her room, "okaasan?" I called out, and again I was greeted by silence. I closed the door and I walked to my room, hoping that I would find my mom picking up things and looking through my stuff like always, but as I reached my room a piece of paper hanging on my door caught my eye,

_My dear Sasu-chan,_

_If your reading this then you probably noticed that the house is empty, and don't panic!_

_I went out for a while, Otosan left for a trip, your brother is at class, and the maids are taking the day off. _

_I'll be back soon_

_I love you lots my little boy,_

_xoxo_

_Okaasan_

_P.S- If Sakura's coming over then tell I have her favorite snacks and food in the fridge._

My shoulders drooped, looked like I was going to be stuck in my home alone for hours, well if I looked to the bright side then Sakura would be coming over then it wouldn't bad.

_Jibun o sekai sae mo kae te shimae sou na  
sonzai wa boku no me no mae ni?  
Miageta oozora ga aoku sumikitte yuku  
Tozashita mado o hiraku koto o kime ta_

I picked up the phone excitedly, but I keep my composure, after all I was an Uchiha and showing happy giddy motions on the phone could cause people to think I'm two things,

Either that I'm gay or just plain insane

I held the phone to my ear and in the coolest Uchiha God like voice I could muster I spoke,

"Hello"

"Hey Sasuke-kun, it's me Sakura. I know you probably weren't counting on it but can I get a rain check on coming to your place tonight. Sai and I are at a museum and I was going to take him around a little more"

I felt my stomach drop and I felt a little jelous, okay that's an understatement what I was feeling at that moment was more than jealously, I felt betrayed, but I pretended that I didn't care when in actuality I was hurt.

"No it's okay Sakura.Just be careful okay?"

"Okay, see you later"

"Bye" and I closed my phone, how the hell can he take my place so freekin fast. Not even 24 hours and he's all over her. This sucked so to calmed my nerves I walked to the kitchen to get a tomato, but not before I was interrupted,

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Teme open the door!" An irk mark appeared on my head, things could only go from bad to worse and I did not want to get in trouble again for Naruto being in my home. The last time he was here 6 things broke and my room looked as if a hurricane hit it. Not to mention I had insomnia for 2 nights afterward. When you had a blond haired blue eyed idiot living in the same neighborhood as you, and has access to your home nothing then but trouble can happen from there.

And if you don't believe that, then count your blessings, you don't have him running around.

"I know you're in there, open the door!" he yelled. I debated whether to open the door or not and being the person I was and being in the foul mood I was in I decided not to. The more peace I got the better, I wanted to be alone and with him being around wasn't going to help. A loud roar could be heard in the distance and I could feel the smirk on my face grow even more.

"Aw come on teme, it's going to rain let me in!" I walked back up to my room until he said the magic word,

"It's about Sakura, let me in!" hearing that girls name I ran down the stairs and opened the door in a heartbeat. The blond haired boy walked in and shook himself dry like a puppy. I raised an eyebrow when he then began to walk upstairs toward my room, forgetting all about the news he had to tell me. I grabbed a hold of his orange collar and pulled him back. If it was about Sakura then I needed to hear. It just goes to show you that I'm a possessive little Uchiha aren't I, but it can't be helped since is does run in my blood.

"Where do you think you're going?" Naruto looked at me like I was stupid,

"To your room duh" he replied like it was not a big deal.

"Naruto?" I asked losing my cool each passing second.

"yeah"

"What were you going to tell me about Sakura?" I asked. Naruto looked at me and scratched his head with a wide grin,

"Oh that, I just said that so you'd let me inside." He said as he tried to get out of my grip but I made sure to hold him still.

You don't know how bad I wanted to hurt him, which bring me to a halt. The blond idiot in my grasp is my second best friend Naruto. I've known him a little longer than Sakura and can say this he's an idiot but he's like a brother to me. We've done all the manly stuff that girls don't like and waste our lives playing videogames or shooting bottle rockets in the neighbors yards. He can be smart but the thing I can respect is that he never gives up. I glared at him, still holding in my demand to beat him to a pulp.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat the crap out of you and then throw you out of my house." He sweat dropped and laughed hesitantly,

"Because I brought Halo 3?" he said and my glare intensified as I opened the door. He gave me a pleading look

"Oh come on teme, we're buds here. Why are you going to be like this?" the blond yelled as I pushed him out on my doorstep. The faster I got his out the sooner I would have peace.

"Halo 3, Teme! Halo 3!" he exclaimed. My eyes narrowed,

"I already have it, now go home dobe." I said as I closed the door and let out a puff of air and walked up the stairs to my room. The door opened and closed and he came right behind me. It was official I was going soft, so soft that I left my door unlocked on purpose. Damn I have officially watched too many child flicks with Sakura, look what it's done to me.

"Sheesh what side of the bed did you get up on this morning." He asked

"The usual, now answer my question, why the hell are you in my home naruto?" I demanded, he huffed and crossed his arms

"Doesn't seem like it" he said as Naruto ran into my room and made himself comfortable on one of the two seats in the room. Apparently he had no qualms about making himself comfortable so quickly. He flipped the TV on and turned his attention to me,

"Well to answer your question I'm here because I thought you might want to release all that anger you have by blowing stuff up." he said. Knowing him that wasn't the truth there was more to his story than my well being. I knew it.

"And?" I asked and he flashed me another wide grin,

"That and my parents took away all my systems and kicked me out of the house for the day, but that didn't mean that couldn't come over here." He grinned.

"Shut up and play" I said as I threw him a control

"Someone's pissed" Naruto exclaimed as I took a seat on the nearby couch.

_4 Hours Later_

"Come on dobe quit being a camper!" I yelled as I jumped up almost throwing the control I had in my hand. I looked at him, and he was huddled in the farthest corner of the seat scared. Lets just say when I'm pissed and want to release my anger, playing video games is not the best option to give me.

"Teme maybe we should you know…quit?" he asked, but I said nothing as I started another game, determined to crap up just so I could get my anger out on something.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that this anger is about Sakura right?" he asked. I placed my control down and paused the game, he was sometimes so clueless. If it took him this long to realize that this was about Sakura then was slow, so I answered him with silence and a blatant look. He jumped up and tugged at his hair,

"Teme you've had a crush on her for like what 4 or 5 years already? Tell her already!" he yelled. I rolled my eyes and let out a breath of air,

"I can't because if I do then that attention span of hers will kick in and she'll forget." I said as I got up and paced around the room.

It was true though, like I remember this one time when Sakura and I were in the 2nd grade. Naruto had invited us to his house for his 7th birthday party and everything was going great until me and Sakura were alone. I remember being so nervous around her that time that I told her these exact words, "Sakura I think I like you" and after I had said that I remember her turning pink and smiling. It was cute, but when the party and games were over I asked her what she thought of what I said and she said this, "What did you say Sasuke?" She didn't remember! It hurt me so much that I remember locking myself in my room and communicating with my family through letters being shoved under my door for a week.

"That's mean teme. That was just that one time a LONG time ago besides I told her I liked her and she still remembers" he said as he looked at me and laughed.

"I doubt it" I said as I picked up my control and started the game eager to get all the anger out, but before I could blow anything up he paused it.

"Think that there's more to the story than this, so speak" I scowled but he ignored me,

"Speak"

"Naruto" I growled

"Speak or else I won't I won't go home!" he said as he stuck his hand in the air in a mighty gesture as if he were a god, like he could ever match up to me.

**HILARIOUS!**

But if I didn't want anything broken I decided to tell him.

"I met Sakura's pen pal and new neighbor today."

"And?" he urged and I stayed silent. The more I thought about Sai the more irritated I got.

"…." I said nothing not wanting to bring up the café incident and the one from this morning.

"I don't believe it, this can't be true. Uchiha Sasuke is showing emotions like jealously? Tell me something I don't know" he said sarcastically.

"I don't know what to do." I said.

"Excu—wait this is new….did I hear you right?" he blinked confused

"I don't know what to do; he's her pen pal and neighbor, not a good mix"

"Whoa sounds like you have come competition" he paused to think, "did you try glaring and being a complete ass that usually scares Sakura's fanboys off." I tugged at my head and growled,

"The guys a social retard, I tried everything, and none of it worked." I said frustrated. The blond rose out of his chair and placed is hand on his chin to think,

"Well it looks like you'll have to be on Sakura's good side if you want to win this." he said but I looked at him, that idiot didn't he know that is what friendship is for? From the look in his face I could tell that he noticed my look and continued talking,

"Being good friends with her is one step, but what I'm saying is to go above and beyond her good side. Maybe bring her favorite flowers to her, or wear her favorite color, buy her lunch, do the things that she likes, just make sure that if you do those things please don't be gay about it. I'm still recovering from the rainbow—" he stopped and fished around in his pocket for his phone.

"Yeah mom I'm at Sasuke's" he listened, "I know but you said out of our home that didn't mean I could…hey dad. How's life been treating yo—3 minutes but our house is one block away how do you expect…what 2 minutes?!

I laughed at his situation. The idiot always found some way to get himself in trouble.

"Okay I'm coming just don't take the ramen, anything but that!" he exclaimed as he shut his phone ran out of my room and down the stairs. I followed suit, seeing my mom enter through the door on the phone.

"Okay I will tell him, bye" she shut her phone and looked at us and smiled, "Hello boys." She turned her attention to him, "Naruto you mother said you have 1.5 minutes to get home" the blond smiled,

"Thanks" he paused and picked up his cell phone, "I'm going, I'm halfway th— are you some kind of stal—yes mam" he said as he closed my door and ran down the street. I laughed at my friend.

"Sasu-chan where's Sakura? I thought that she would be here by now is everything okay?" she asked concerned. I turned to her,

"She went with her new neighbor Sai and showed him around the city" I said glumly. I couldn't help but feel bad to know she wasn't coming and as if reading my mind my mom smothered me in a hug.

"Aw my poor Sasu-chan is jelous like when he was a little boy. Don't worry tomorrows a new day; I'm sure you'll figure out something." She said. I nodded with a plan already in mind. Finally I found a way that I could fix my problems.

* * *

Voila( I thnk thats how it spelt?) there is chapter 3 of P.S-I love you. Tommorow I will type chapter 4 and I willl try to have it out before I leave

but like I said there will be a more likely chace that it will come out in mid August or later, because I will be too busy reading BREAKING DAWN!

Is anyone going to get it? I hope it's good. Review if you want.

xoxo

Anemone


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there **

**Here is the next chapter of P.S- I love you. This one is going to have more drama and is the turning point for where the rest will go.**

**In a way it was hard to come up with how this would look like but I think that I did pretty good. Hope you like it and review afterward if you want, but it helps to see what I need to change, fix, or if I should continue on. The next chapter will probably not be out till mid august or somtime later, due to the fact that Breaking Dawn will be out!! Yeah!!**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo**

**Anemone**

* * *

It is fact that when one wants something, they make it their goal to obtain it.

I just didn't think that when I tried to obtain my goal, that it would leave me standing

in front of her door

in the pouring rain

with a

**broken heart**,

Just waiting to see if she would turn back and say she was just kidding…..

--

P.S- I love you

Chapter 4

--

beep beep beep

_Crash_

"Stupid alarm" I said as I made it fly off the dresser. All was quiet and I sighed peacefully as I pulled the covers back over my head and closed my eyes, but it wasn't until I settled into complete relaxation when the next interruption hit me.

"SASU-CHAN TIME TO GET UP OR ELSE YOU WILL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

Ah the lovely voice of a mother screaming and tearing down your door in an attempt to get you just warms the heart doesn't it?

I groaned and paid no mind to her yelling, hoping that she will let me sleep in.

"UCHIHA SASUKE IF YOUR NOT OUT OF THAT ROOM IN 3 SECONDS THEN I'M GOING IN THERE AND DRAGGING YOU OUT!" she screamed. The door to my room burst open and the covers flew off my bed.

"I thought you said 3 mi—" I stopped when I saw my brother standing above me, pissed.

"Get up. Get Dressed or else you're finding your own ride. You got two minutes." He said in a deadly tone. I glared at him,

"What the hell makes you think that I'll listen to you?" I asked. He smirked as he pulled out a disk from his school bag, and my eyes widened when I saw the title,

_**One night in Sakura-land**_

"Bastard" I mumbled as I got up and walked to my closet, and got dressed.

"I knew that you would see it my way little brother." He said as he left the room. All dressed the required uniform I walked out of my room, but paused remembering something that was going to be useful to me today.

**'Dobe I think you just might be a genius' **I thought as I ran back to my room to get something.

* * *

"Teme" Naruto shouted making me jump ad hitting my head on the self of my locker. Which might I add hurt like hell. I grit my teeth trying to keep the rage from overpowering me.

"Naurto this better be good" I said through gritted teeth as I pulled my head out of my locker and scowled at the blond in front of me. I winced in pain and had a feeling that I would end up with a lump on my head by the end of the day.

"I was just wondering if—what are you thinking?" he yelled at me. I rose a brow confused by his weird behavior. I didn't see was his problem was, but then again I never know what goes on in that head of his, so who cares.

"Sasuke-kun" A cute voice rang out making my ears perk up, but before I could give my own reply a fist made its way to my stomach and shoved me into my locker, yet again.

"Is he okay?" I could hear her ask. Another blow to the stomach made me lose my breath so it sounded like I was choking to death in my own locker. Naruto patted me on the back,

"He's just a little sick, but he can take it like a man right Sasuke?" he asked

"Naruto whe—" I growled when he punched me again

"Naruto maybe I should take him to the nurse. It sounds like he's gagging in his own locker."

"No, No, No, I mean you should go show your new friend who I would be happy to meet at lunch, around the school. I mean it's not everyday that people like yourselves get to come here right?" he asked Sakura still shoving my back in my locker. I could feel the threatening aura around her and it wasn't going to be pretty if this was out of hand.

"We're not poor Naruto" she growled. The blond laughed and wiggled his index finger back and forth,

"I never said you were"

"but you im—"

"I implied what?" he asked trying to push his game a little further than it should have been.

"that we're poor" she said. Naruto looked at her flabbergasted,

"You are?"

"No we're not" she yelled stomping her foot on the ground, the blond crossed his arms together,

"then why are we having this argument?" he said as he shoved me in the locker and shut the door.

"Because you said we're—"

"going out? Sakura I know I'm sexy and all but I told you already, Hinata's my gir—"

"Ugh you know what forget it!" she huffed, "Come on Sai I'll show you the art building" Sakura walked off. I looked though the locker vents wanting to kill the idiot of pissing her off, and then go after Sai who by the look of it was now in the school.

"Stupid dickless idiots" he mentioned before he followed the pink haired girl, which also in effect caused Naruto to stalk off after him and leaving me behind….in a locker

**Oh how I hated life right now**

* * *

_Chemistry 1__st__ period_

"Okay, settle down ,take your seats and take roll" a lazy teacher said as he put down his infamous orange book and retrieved a clipboard hanging on one of the lavish walls.

"Hyuga Neji"

"here"

"Inuzuka, Kiba"

"here"

"Uzumaki, Naruto"

"yeah I'm here" the blond grumbled

"Uchiha, Sasuke" kakashi called

cricketcricket

"Sasuke?" the white haired man scratched his head in confusion; while in a lone corner of the room, Naruto looked bored at the clock counting down the painstaking minutes till class was over.

"Hey Naruto, where's Uchiha, I would never expect him to miss class" Neji Huyga said smugly and it was as if a light bulb went on and the blond jumped up,

"OH CRAP I LEFT HIM IN THE LOCKER" he called out causing his classmates to laugh.

"I'M COMING SASUKE!" he yelled leaving Kakashi sensei to look at him weirdly before proceeding to finish calling out the names still left on the clipboard.

"Masashi Sasame"

"here"

* * *

Okay one thing I knew for sure was that….

UCHIHA NEVER ARE THE ONES TO BE SHOVED INTO A LOCKER!

Especially if they are our own locker, we're supposed to shove others into them, and so for one to look at the position I was in now would seriously bring shame to my family name. So you could guess how mad I was when I heard my locker combination being turned and the door opening revealing a grinning blond idiot scratching the back of his head.

"Hey there Sasuke" he laughed nervously. I grit my teeth and the rage rose in me as I grew angrier with each passing minute,

"I'm going to kill you dobe" I said viciously as I extended my arms and went for his neck. I was going to make that idiot wish that he never met me. He started to back away,

"Now Sasuke calm down, you know too much anger—ahhh! What the hell man?!" he screamed as he eyed the piece of string that was tired around my wrist. I looked at him confused.

"What you're scared of a piece of purple string?" I asked as I raised a brow. Naruto's jaw dropped,

"Are you serious? Do you even know what that is? What in the hell possessed you to wear that thing?" he asked me. Was this idiot serious? I mean he barges into my home Saturday and then gives me advice on how to get on Sakura's good side, now he's freaking out and getting mad at the advice he gave me? I mean he's the one who caused me to wear it.

"That thing is Sakura's favorite color" I said plainly waiting for him to calm down, but he didn't and that's what kind of irritated me. Instead of leaving it alone he exploded. All I knew that he was a long distance from being calm. His blue eyes were as big as saucers his mouth was open in disbelief.

"You're not serious are you? When I said wear her favorite color I didn't expect you to pick that one." He yelled as he pointed to the purple string. I didn't see anything wrong with it, and with him tugging on his hair it didn't make the situation better. He didn't know Sakura and I was sure that was something she liked.

"That is her favorite color dobe." I repeated myself again so it would get through his thick head, but faster than I could comprehend I felt my face turn to the side and I felt my self land on the floor. I stared at him surprised, but he panted heavily,

"You sick bastard, you don't remember it do you? I wasn't even there and I still know what that color means." I could see the hope in his eyes, just wishing that I would catch on but I seriously didn't know what it meant, Naruto sighed and rubbed his head,

"Yeah I can imagine the look in her eyes when she sees you wearing her favorite color. I mean after all she loved wearing it when her parents died." He said sarcastically. My eyes widened as voices and screams filled my head. At that moment I couldn't have felt more like an idiot and an asshole.

"dude you were in the car when it happened, how could you forget something like that?" he said in a soft tone. My hair covered my eyes and I could feel tears fall down my face.

_"Honey Watch out!" _

_SCREECH_

_CRASH _

_"Okaasan, Otosan wake up, please wake up" _

_"Sakura-chan are you okay?" _

**OKAY LETS PAUSE FOR A MOMENT**

I bet your wondering what's going on, I mean it just a piece of purple string

No big deal right?

**WRONG**

You see that string has a point, when I was eight years old Sakura's parents took my brother and me to the amusement park with the rest of the Haruno family. The cute summer dress that Sakura wore that day was purple with small ruffles at the bottom, and it made me blush. She seemed so happy when she showed me the present from her parents, and I remember the smile they gave me, as if they were saying,

_"You make our little girl so happy." _

The whole day turned out great, we were all stuffed full of candy and soda, tired from riding all the rides at least twice. I remember that it was dark when we all got back in the car and drove off to head home, but then further down the road it started raining and the next thing I knew the car was upside down and Sakura's brother and mine were pulling me out of the car. I had scrapes and bruises and when I looked for Sakura, I couldn't handle the scene I saw. Her pink hair was pasted on her face and Blood was all over her dress. She just sat there staring at the car and the two unmoving people in it.

It turned out that a storm had passed through earlier and blew down a signed that showed a four way intersection, making us swerve and flip over to avoid hitting any other vehicles. Ever since then she hasn't worn the color purple, nor can't stand being near it after the accident.

I slammed my fist into the locker denting it a little, "I feel like such an idiot" Naruto patted my back, trying to reassure me that it was okay.

"Bravo" a voice called from the end of the hall. I turned my head toward the voice and glared.

"Why you—" Naruto stated but I cut him off,

"What are you doing here Sai?" I spat. The dark haired boy smiled his creepy smile,

"Well I was walking to the restroom when I saw dickless pull you out of a locker, so I could help but laugh and further pay attention to your little argument." He said peacefully, "You know Sakura kept telling me about how special of a friend you were to her, but from the looks of it I think she might have you all wrong. I mean what friend wears such a traumatizing color to show off?" he asked. My glare hardened and I clenched my fist almost to the point where they turned white. Sai shrugged,

"Well I must be getting back to class. Ja ne" he said as he walked off. I felt Naruto's hold on my shoulder loosen and I relaxed,

"You better hope that you can make it through the day without letting her see you with that" he said in a serious tone as he pointed to the string. I sighed,

"I know" I replied as I grabbed my bag and walked down the hall to my next class. I was determined to make this wrong a right. The way I saw it I had two options, one being

Find some scissors and cut this string off

Or if that didn't work, then…

It looked like I was going to have my hand in my pocket the rest of the day.

**By the way my life was going now; the first option didn't seem too likely**

_--__**Three Classes later**__--_

**'You have to be kidding me' **I thought as I slumped in my chair glaring holes into the teacher's desk.

Why be mad a desk you might ask?

It's quite simple actually

Because it belonged to Anko-sensei and that damn women has a thing against mankind!

It's because of her that I'm stuck staring at it,

And it's because of her that I almost got neutered.

There are only three things that I find scary in this world, one being Sakura Haruno and her threats, Anko and her PMSing self, and last but not least toy ducks, but that's a story for later.

**Back to my point**

Anko is a very scary woman, next to Sakura so when I asked to borrow her scissors she laughed crazily and then told me this,

"Disturb my class again and I'll neuter you myself" she smirked, and then she made me stare at her desk, staring at them till class was over. All I did was ask for scissors and I get a practical promise of getting my manhood removed, and end up staring at my only hope like a five year old.

But you know what the messed up part of this story is?

SHE **LAUGHED**

The crazy women laughed, not giggle laugh either,

It was a full on maniacal-mess-with me-and-you're-dead sort of laugh

**See I told you asking for scissors wouldn't work**

_BRrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiING _

I exhaled a long suppressed breath, and ran out of that women's classroom as fast as I could. Now I could go along with my other plan.

"YES LUNCHTIME" yelled the hyperactive blond as he turned and faced me. I smirked I had a feeling that things wouldn't fail me now. I shoved my hand in my pocket, making sure that the purple string was not visible to anyone who walked the halls.

"So how are you going to redeem yourself now?"

"I have an idea dobe" I said coolly, Naruto eyed me for a minute and smirked,

"Just make sure not to mess this one up" he said as he walked to meet the violet haired girl waiting down the lavish hall.

**'oh I won't' **I thought as I walked to drop off a note in a certain person's locker, and then head to the cafeteria to pick up something. **Operation: Get a date with Sakura** was a go.

* * *

"Oh Sakura another note, that's the third one already! Read it again!" a blond haired girl begged her friend. Sakura blushed slightly and took a small breath,

_Girls are like apples on trees. The best ones are at the top of the  
tree. The boys don't want to reach for the good ones because they are  
afraid of falling and getting hurt. Instead, they just get the rotten  
apples from the ground that isn't as good, but easy. So the apples at the  
top think something is wrong with them, when in reality, they're amazing.  
They just have to wait for the right boy to come along, the one who's brave  
enough to climb all the way to the top of the tree._

_**But you are the best apple on the highest point of the tree**_

_**I would climb all the way to the top and risk everything just to be with you**_

_**So don't become like all the others, because I love you just the way you are**_

_Sincerely,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

"eeeeeekkkkk" the girl screamed, "you're so lucky. I wish I had a secret admirer, but sadly all I have a LAZY boyfriend" she emphasized trying to get a lazy shikamaru to catch on. Ino turned to her pink haired friend and continued to question her,

"So do you have any idea of who it might be? Have you even tried to figure it out?" she pushed. Sakura just shook her head and took a bite of rice from her bento, "I don't know who it could be" she sighed.

"Hey teme glad you could make it" Naruto laughed. Neji smirked,

"Yeah I mean we wouldn't want the great Uchiha, Sasuke to get trapped in a locker again." He said smugly. Sasuke frowned but kept his cool figure as he walked toward the group, with a white bag in hand.

"Sasuke-kun what's in the bag" The raven haired turned his attention to her and smiled a smile that she could only see, and at the same time trying to keep his ego up so that hopefully no one else would notice his fondness for the girl.

As if it wasn't noticeable before.

"hn" he replied monotone as he shoved the bag to her. Sakura frowned and stuck out her tongue.

"Hey Sakura" Everyone turned their head to the new voice approaching them. Sasuke glared and Naruto choked on the soda he drank. While al the girls had hearts in their eyes, just watching the new boy gliding toward them. The pink haired girl got up and smiled and pulled the boy into an embrace that made a certain raven haired teen jealous.

"Everyone this is my pen pal and long time friend Sai Kurosaki. He will also be attending our school for the rest of the year." She said as she pulled away from him. Sai bowed and smiled,

"It's very nice to meet you all. I hope that I will get to understand your complex friendships and lives." he said as he sat down next to Sakura. Everyone looked at him with a bewildered expression wondering what he meant by understanding them all. Naruto and Sasuke on the other hand laughed at the poor boy.

"Don't mind him he needs to work on his social skills" Sakura said quickly. She glared at Sasuke,

'Be nice OR ELSE' she mouthed to him and he shook his head in understanding scared to figure what her 'or else' could mean.

"Is the great Uchiha getting soft on us?" Neji asked, Sasuke ignored him and looked on the conversation the girls and Sai were having about the bag. Naruto nudged his friend,

"So what did you get her?" he asked. Sasuke motioned for him to look on.

"Sakura what's in there?" Ino asked her friend as she tried to peer into the bag.

"I took your advice and bought her lunch or dessert." He replied as he and Naruto looked on at the two girls getting at each other.

"Why are you so nosy pig, Jealous?" sakura replied as she checked in the bag. Ino growled,

"No I'm not forehead, now hurry up and check it already"

"Sheesh Ino-pig I'm going" she opened the box and let it fall open reveling it's contents. There for everyone to see sat a cake with pink and green polka dots and whimsical wires with decoration jetting from it. Oooh's and Aah's filled the table as the girls sat drooling at the cake, while all the guys smirked and sniggered at the Uchiha's gift and his now growing soft spot for the girl.

"You got her a cake?" Naruto questioned

"hn" he smirked

"Wait you mean to tell me that he carried that fruity thing around this entire time?" kiba asked

"My mom told me to get it for her" The Uchiha said with a blush as he tried to hide his pride. Neji snorted,

"Sure"

"Well Sakura seems to have trained him well. Looks like from now on it's stiletto heels and expensive bags from here. I had a feeling that he would end up—ow temari" Kankuro yelled as he rubbed his head.

"Shut up I think it's cute" she yelled as she lined up to get a slice of cake. When all the cake was distributed all the girls savored the flavor while a certain green eyed on crinkled her nose and pushed her plate away. Sasuke's face paled and Sai on the other hand was smiling at Sasuke.

"Please tell me you got the right flavor teme" Naruto asked the shocked Sasuke.

"Sakura what's wrong, don't you love the cake?" Tenten asked

"Vanilla cake with pineapple filling isn't her favorite flavor" Sai replied. Sakura shook her head to confirm it. Tenten sighed,

"Boys" All the guys looked at Sasuke and sweat dropped,

"You would think that if he is trying to impress her he would get the right flavor"

"He's not going to bag Haruno by the end of the week"

"I knew it he's gay"

The blond looked at his friend, "How could you forget this one? Teme you're not working with me here"

"This sucks ass" the Uchiha grumbled under his breath

* * *

If you're wondering how the rest of the day went…then you might want to reconsider.

Between the cake incident and now I have gotten her favorite, soda, movie and song messed up.

**Right now, The song Bad Day doesn't even cover it, so you can imagine how relived I was when I finally got to my locker. **

**"**How could I get those things wrong? How? I mean I was so sure, that…." I sighed as I shoved my head into my locker and growled. I was supposed to be her best friend, yet I couldn't remember her favorite color. It was hard finding a pair of scissors to but I managed to keep it hidden for the rest of the day.

"Sasuke-kun" as voice whispered close to my ear making me jump and hit my head yet again. I pulled my head out of my locker and managed to give the girl a small friendly smile.

"You know that I hate when people do that." He said. Sakura giggled

"Well I came here to ask if I could come to your hou—" Sakura's smiled faded and her eyes turn to tears as she eyed the small string around my wrist. My eyes widened when I realized that I didn't bother to put my hand back into my pocket and hide it.

"This is a sick joke right?" she asked her voice shaking. Tears fell from her eyes, and my heart clenched painfully. Seeing her cry killed me, knowing that it was me causing it didn't help.

"Tell me this is a joke" she cried. I gave her a look of sympathy as I walked forward to envelop her in a hug but she pushed me away with anger and hate in her eyes.

"Don't touch me Sasuke" she said as she ran off and out the campus, leaving me to follow behind.

**_After a while_**

Sakura Haruno paused before she entering her home, " I can't believe you Sasuke" she said with a hateful tone, "First you're an jerk toward Sai, then you forget everything about me. What's wrong with you, it's like you don't even know me anymore." She yelled. My heart tightened when she mentioned that I didn't know her anymore, it was mistake, didn't she understand, I mean it wasn't that I planned for all that to happen, but being stupid conceited Sasuke I was too fueled by anger and the thought of Sai that I didn't care what I said the next moment.

"A Friend Sakura? Sai's more like a stalker to me. I mean isn't it weird enough that he has this creepy, fake smile and all of a sudden moves to a new country, which just happens to be the one you live in, and then moves into a house that is right next door to yours. It's more than a coincidence Sakura" I yelled jealous, "where is this so called brother he has. I didn't see him at school today. For all you know he might now have one! He just took advantage of your gullibility."

Sakura's body shook from all the anger as my words sunk into her skin. Her small hands rolled into a fist, and she looked at me tears streaming down her cheek, but anger in her eyes,

"Well that Stalker is a better friend than you'll ever be." She said, I almost laughed. Yeah over my dead body would I realize that he would be a better friend than me.

"Whatever"

"You know what Sasuke, I'm so sick and tired of your cocky too good attitude. Do you ever wonder what it would be like if you pull that stick out your ass and smell the daisy's for one. I don't know why I even consider you as a friend, when all you've been is a jerk.

Who wears the color that I'm scared of, not a friend, that's who. You know what that color means and you wore it." she shook her head and laughed at me, "You probably don't even care. I'm going home" she said obviously angered by me.

"Sak—"

_SLAM_

I looked at the door surprised. There wasn't ever a time where I was shut out of the Haruno house, it's always been a place I went when I was alone or when I needed someone to talk to. This was a complete first for me. I do care about her, it's just that I wanted her to see what I saw, or maybe I wanted her to understand that I have feelings too. I wanted her to get the fact that maybe I was jealous and see that I've always had.

Rain started to fall from the sky and I stood there at her door waiting to see if she was just joking. The sound of the mail slot caught my attention and I saw a letter flutter to the ground. I picked up the note and read it, only to leave it and let the rain wash the fine writing off, as if it never happened.

After that I ran

I didn't care where I went

I didn't care what happened

I just wanted to get out of there

And pretend that it never happened.

--

_Until you fix your selfish attitude and accept my friends, consider our friendship over_

_-Sakura_

--

* * *

**Oh where do you think this will be going? lol.Well got to start typing the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this on, review if you want, but they do help. **

**If there is any errors, then I'm sorry, I'm not really big on grammer and I tried to fix the things I could**

**Have a great summer,**

**Anemone**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my dear readers, It's me Anemone!!

and I have two words, I'M BACK!! and it feels awesome. So many things have been going on it's crazy. Sorry I haven't updated in a while.I didn't forget about you all, so don't worry.

I've been working on a mini horror Naruto story for the month of October. So if you like an obsessive...well I won't let anything slip.

Be prepared for it, due for release this month!

I do want to give kudos to 00MidnightSiren00, akastuki, and Mus1c Ch1ck. They are totally awesome

even if I don't know them personally, which I'm sure they are cool too Their review gave me some creative boost during the hurricane to keep writing.

So thank you! Now let me quit blabbing and let you read. Hope you like it!

* * *

When I planned to get Sakura Haruno to like me I didn't think that it would be this much trouble

cough cough

I closed my eyes tightly, trying to rid the taste of cough medicine from my mouth almost gagging because of its minty sour flavor.

"Don't take this out till mom comes back" Itachi said as he shoved, yes **SHOVED **the thermometer down my throat, I glared at him and he merely threw it back in my face, "Next time Sasuke, take an umbrella" he said as he walked out of my room shutting the door. Naruto leaned against the door,

"You know that this would have never happened if you would have just apologized teme...but no you just had to argue with her. Now look where it's got you"

I glared at him from my bed, the thermometer sticking out of my mouth. He snickered,

"Luckly you have me and I just happen to have a plan" Naruto smirked. I sweat dropped and sunk deeper and deeper into my covers hoping that he was just joking.

Because knowing that idiot

One of us was bound to get maimed, hurt, humiliated etc…

...

And that was something that I defiantly didn't need

...

Especially when my only source of comfort was now gone

--

P.S-I Love You

Chapter 5

--

"Whafer youf haf en min, forit et" I said as I flipped on the TV and stared at the screen trying to distract myself. He jumped in front with his goofy grin and wiggled his index finger back and forth,

"Awe come on Teme you have to listen. I promise it'll be fun"

"No" I said with a glare. Hoping that he would spontaneously combust like the many rumors that I saw on National Geographic. Oh how I wish that would happen then maybe I would be able to sulk in peace.

"It's to help you rack up points with Sakura" he tempted. My cheeks flushed and flipped channels. Damn his offer was tempting.

"See I knew you couldn't resist that. Now come on get out of bed and let's go"

"I'm sik and she dosn vant to dalk to me dof. " I said angered that he wouldn't listen, but like always he paid no mind,

"Who cares what she thinks. Dude this could be our chance to see what this Sai guy is up to, fix everything that you messed up, and maybe even learn something new." He said. As I was about to reply the door to my room flew open and both my mother and brother walked in.

"Oh hows my Sasu-chan doing?" She said as she took the thermometer out of my mouth and read it, "hmm" she frowned, she placed the back of her hand against my head," you still have a fever, but it's nothing that my homemade soup won't fix!" she exclaimed gladly as Itachi placed the tray on my lap and smirked. I threw him a glare as I dipped the spoon in the weird green liquid.

"Awe does my Sasu-chan want me to feed him?" my mom asked. Naruto and Itachi burst into a fit of giggles as my eyes widened in embarrassment. Do I look like I'm five years old? Nope didn't think so. I shook my head and continued to play with the soup, just waiting to see if the green liquid would disintegrate my spoon,so that way I would have proof to show my mom that cooking is made for eating and not killing.

"Awe you don't like my cooking little brother? I made it especially for you, with okaa-sans help of course" Itachi said as he motioned to mom who blushed at the sudden recognition.

"If you cooked it I don't want to eat it" I said as I pushed the bowl away from my face.

"Sasuke!" My mom said in a loud tone

"Sasuke, that hurt my feelings. Here I went and prepared a meal with my heart and soul for my sick little brother, only to have it shoved back in my face. I must say my heart is breaking" he commented dramatically.

"You don't have a heart nor a soul, so quit acting like you do"

"Come _Sasu-chan laugh _ if you don't finish laugh the soup laughthen we'll never get to spy on Sakura-chan" Naruto rolled around the floor laughing.

"Dobe I will kill you when I get up" I said as I began to lift the tray and covers that were currently holding me down, preventing me from attacking my target. A hand shot out and pushed me back on the bed.

"Oh no, you're not getting out of that bed till I say you're well enough."

"Demo Okaa-san…."

"No buts Sasuke!" She yelled. She turned her attention to Naruto and glared, "And if I see you sneak my baby out of bed….no better yet out of this room I will make sure to buy rabid small dogs to bite your weenie off every time they see you approach this house, Got it memorized Uzumaki? " Naruto looked at her with his eyes wide open in fear as he shook his to show that he meant it. She looked at Itachi who was being smug and pulled him buy the collar of his shirt,

"And you young man are coming with me to go shopping. You are going to help me pick out the ingredients for our next dish since your brother is sick" she said as she dragged him out the door and slammed it shut.

If there was one thing that I forgot to put on my list of fears, this would be one of them. When my mom is mad, it's pretty much all hell from there. It's just like living with a small pink haired girl. I mean she had an arsenal of fears that should could inflict on people, but the rabid dogs was new. I didn't see that coming.

"Teme your mom freaks me out every time I come to your house" he said as he picked up the spoon and took a sip of the green stuff. He cringed at the sudden taste,

"now I see why you don't like her cooking. But who cares about that. What we need to work on is a way to get out of here and see how we could fix your problem." He said as he opened the window and dumped the contents to the ground below, I rolled my eyes,

"Do you really want your manhood chewed away that badly, you dolt? She said stay put and I plan to listen to what she says. If you haven't noticed the woman's crazy"

"That may be true **BUT** she's threatened me many times I've been over here and I turned out okay. Remember the one about throwing me in the middle of no where if I broke another vase? Nothings going to happen, plus aren't you like allergic to dogs or something" he said as he fluffed the pillows in my bed to make them seem more human-like.

"Now are we going or not?" he asked as he beagn to climb out the window. I sighed and followed him, somehow I knew that I was going to regret this.

* * *

"Dobe I'm going to kill you" I said as I coughed into my fist. I pulled my dark blue jacket closer when I felt the cold night air brush against me.

"Teme you always said that, yet here I am sucking in globs of air like no tomorrow. Next time come up with a better line" he said as he looked over the fence making sure the coast was clear before he climbed over it.

"Yeah, but this time I'll make sure to enforce it"

"Hahaha very funny" he said as he looked down at me from the other side, "Now hurry up. You walk just like my grandma" he said as he extended his hand out to me. I grabbed the extended limb and hauled myself over. I coughed again as I got up from the ground.

"Teme you don't sound too good." He joked.

"No you don't say" I said sarcastically. I looked around the surroundings but it wasn't the direction that the blond idiot led me to believe that we were traveling, "Dobe where are we going? Sakura's house is the other way, and why the hell are we walking."

"I need to pick up something." He said as he kept looking around suspiciously. I wanted to bash my head against the wooden fence. Sometime the dobe could be so clueless. Seriously clueless!

"That still doesn't answer my second question. Why the hell are we walking? We could have drove here"

"That just ruins the suspense of sneaking around Konoha alleyways a night. Besides we're almost there, I just need to pick up something and we'll be on our way." He said without any worries. Sometimes I think that he's the only one who could live with a relaxed world to begin with, and like all Uchiha's I spazzed out on him,

"What in the hell could you possibly need that you have to drag me out when I'M SICK!? If you aren't done within 5 minutes I'm leaving"

"Sheesh Sasuke-teme, don't go all PMS'sy on me. Look I know a guy and he has something that I want and…."

My eyes widened, as I predicted what he was going to say next. Was the dobe a drug dealer? No that couldn't have been it; he's too stupid to make a switch. Was he doing crack? Well that would explain his hyper behavior and red eyes, but it wouldn't explain the whiskers. I wonder if his dad knows. Oh that would be a good show if he were to find out.

"After I get it we'll head to Saku—"

"HURT SAKURA AND I SWEAR ON ITACHI'S GRAVE THAT I WILL KILL YOU!"

I threatened when I found out where this was going. He scrunched into a little ball and started to retort back,

"I'm not going to—"

"Is that you boss?" A voice asked from the shadows catching me off guard. Naruto smiled excitedly,

"Ah Konohamaru, do you have what I asked you to get?" The small child turned his head and motioned for his two peers to bring a black case forward. Naruto rubbed his hands together and snickered as he opened the box slowly.

"You don't know how much I love you for this Konohamaru"

"Thanks boss, what you have there is top of the line. Luckily for you it's the first one out." He said as Naruto took the object out and marveled at it. His stunned eyes made me wonder what was so great about what he was holding.

"So teme what do you think?" he asked as he showed me his beloved 'baby'. I twitched and I could feel irk marks on my head. The dobe had to have not been serious. He dragged me to see this,

"do you really want to know what I think dobe?" he shook his head vigorously

"really?" I coughed into the sleeve on my jacket.

"Come on teme the suspense is killing me"

I took a deep breath and exhaled, "Naruto you are possibly the stupidest person I know. You dragged me out of my house, made me jump a fence and look for three kids who lurk in allyways of konoha for god knows what reason, in 30 degree weather, WHILE I'M SICK, just so you can get your little hands on a NERF DART GUN!?" I finished trying to breath and regain my cool composure. Naruto smile only widened which made me twitch even more.

"Awe teme I didn't forget to get you one too." At that moment I could have died and I wish I did. Getting my ass chewed off by my crazy mother was so not worth this. Naruto turned to his small dealer, "Konohamaru is you please" the young boy smiled

"Sure thing boss" he said, "Bring out the other one boys"

And within a second later the children came back with a box which the blond happily seized,

"here you go teme." He took the toy out of the box and threw it at me who I managed to catch. The idiot blond then grabbed the boy by his shoulders and planted a roll of cash in his tiny hands. My eyes widened at the amount.

"It's 200 dollars. I know you said 50 but I think that you deserve so much more." Naruto gave a smile and scratched the back of his head

"No problem, and if you ever need anything just give me a call." He said, and with the blink of an eye the three were gone.

"Okay lets get some business done" Naruto yelled with an creepy snicker as he pulled me along.

* * *

"How is this going to help me make amends with Sakura again dobe?"

"It won't, this is just revenge for Sai saying I have no dick." He said. I sweat dropped, "Well work on your Sakura problems tomorrow. I know it's mean but I must take action against that gay bastard" he snickered .I coughed angered by the fact that the dobe dragged me out to get back at Sai.

"Okay heres the plan. Sai and Sakura are watching movies inside. When I give the signal you will run and ring the doorbell and when Sai appears I'll shoot." He said as he poked his binoculars through the bush that we were both currently hiding in. I blew a piece of hair away from my eyes, hoping that these simple movements will help try to distract my urge to not making the Uzumaki clan extinct.

"What makes you think that Sai's going to be the one to answer the door?" I asked not surprised that the dobe didn't think this through. I mean it wasn't the first time that I've gone through this. He sweatdropped,

"Why must you always have to think things through teme?" he cried

"Because if I don't then we're screwed, you remember last time—"

"It was a small pack of dogs. You survived, so quit acting like a sissy. Plus they had their rabies shots so no big deal" he waved off nonchalantly

"What do you mean no big deal?! I –"

"LOOK! There the signal go go go!" he whispered. I was momentarily confused until he pushed me out of the bushes and toward Sakura's home. "Run Teme! Hurry!" he called. I ran up the Haruno porch and hesitated. I mean what happened if Sai didn't open the door and Sakura did? Or what if she saw me through the window. She was already mad and I didn't need to make it worse.

_WHOOSH_

I grit my teeth trying to keep my anger in, "Teme hurry up already. I'm getting cold out here." He called. I turned back and glared at him

_WHOOSH WHOOSH WHOOSH_

"You're wasting MY ammo teme!" I cursed under my breath as rang the doorbell and then ran back to the bush where Naruto hid. I closed my eyes and prayed that it wasn't Sakura who would open the door. The door creaked open and Naruto jumped up,

"Take this you bastard!" He yelled like Rambo as he pressed the trigger.I followed suit but not as noticeable as him. The foam darts from the toys pelted the person in front of the door.

Normally I would have enjoyed this, seeing the surprised look on Sai's face as he tried to dodge the darts,and if this was a tv show then everyone would be laughing at the end and saying, "Just Kidding" while enjoying a can of cola

But yeah, to my disappointment it wasn't a tv show or anything close, AND right now I was terrified because the person at the door wasn't Sakura, and it wasn't Sai, instead it was someone who I knew from past events that could really rip me apart and still make it look like I tripped and fell. I dropped my weapon and tried to pull my blond idiot of a friend down, but he kept shooting like a crazy war man.

"WHO'S DICKLESS NOW SAI? WHO'S DICKLESS N—" his faced paled when he saw who he was shooting. He gave a goofy grin at his angered expression and ducked in the bushes where I hid.

"Teme why didn't you tell me Sakura had a brother?" he asked calmly, "I did." I whispered angrily as I tried to shove him out of my hiding place. I don't see why I have to pay for this when he was the one that got caught.

"Yeah but you forgot to mention he has red hair!"

"Pink is a lighter shade of red" I argued

"No it isn't, they're different" he retorted

"How would you know you failed art class."

"I would have passed if—"

Before he could finish his sentence two hands pulled us out of our safe little bush. Naruto smiled nervously and I cursed under my breath. Sasori's dart ridden face smirked. He set us down gently

"Hi guys" he said in a friendly voice, "Do you want to know what I'm in the mood for?"We both shook our heads. Sasori cracked an evil smile as he pulled a dart off his forehead and placed it in naruto's hand closing it.

"Lets play a game. I'll give you till the count of ten and you run and hide, okay?" He said as he let go of us.I balled my hand in a fist and glared at Naruto.

"I swear on my brothers grave dobe, that one day I'm going to kill you, and this time I mean it" I said as we started running.

"One…TEN!" Sasori yelled as he came after us with a bat, "UZUMAKI, UCHIHA I SWEAR I WILL MAME YOU!"

"Oh come on that wasn't even a second" I yelled as I jumped a fence and ran toward my home.

**--A while later--**

"huff We made huff it" exclaimed Naruto as he rested on his knees taking deep breaths. I collapsed on the floor in dire need of rest,

"Next time you have a crazy charade leave me out of it" I exclaimed as I got up and walked to my home.

"Come on it was fun right? Sneaking around Konoha at night, almost getting killed by Sakura's crazy brother." He sighed, "Good times, Good times".

"Night Naruto" I called from the doorway. His blue eyes perked up as I shut the door,

"You can't lock me out here! Where am I supposed to stay? Teme open the door! It's cold out here! Teme!!" he yelled. I smirked.

Foam dart toys-200 dollars

Cough medicine-50 dollars

Seeing Naruto shivering outside in the cold-priceless

"Idiot, shame he didn't notice I left the door unlocked too" I said as I turned on the tv and jumped into bed, trying to think of a way to put Operation: Sakura Be Mine into action.

_Maybe I'm the one who's a schizophrenic—_

"What do you want dobe" I as I held the phone away from my ear,

"LET ME IN ALREADY!! I'M COLD!" he yelled as he banged on my door.

* * *

So what did you think? I hope you liked it. I'm working on the next chapter and I plan to maybe have it out by maybe next week or so?

I'm trying to break myself of the updating thing so I'll try

review okays?

See you next time

Anemone


	6. Chapter 6

___**Hello people this is Anemone speaking!!!! It has been so long since I've posted anything on here, and I'm so sorry for that.**_

_**But to make it up I have made this chapter uber long. It's my longest chapter ever. So I hope that you all like it. **_

_**I would also like to say Happy Thanksgiving to all of you. I hope that your holidays are safe and happy. Now let me read on okay. **_

_**Review if you want but it really helps in knowing whether to continue or what I need to work on.**_

_**Ciao and much love!**_

_**Anemone**_

* * *

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_All my love is just for you_

_You may not know me _

_And probably wonder about all these gifts_

_but don't worry cause I assure you this_

_that my love is real_

_my love is true _

_I very much love you_

Green eyes softened as the girl sighed. It had been the 2nd letter this week that her secret admirer had left in her locker and every time she read each letter she couldn't help but blush and wonder just who the mystery romantic might be.

YET

She didn't notice him as he walked passed her.

Tired and red eyed

Lonely and broken hearted

**BUT**

Happy knowing that with every letter he sent to her a smile would always grace her lovely face.

----------------------

P.S- I Love You

Chapter 6

----------------------

"Okay class who can tell me who knows what we're going to be doing this weekend?" Kakashi asked. The room was silent except for the loud snoring coming from the back of the room. Kakashi rolled his lone eye and sighed as he began to walk up the level of steps and to the two boys whose heads were practically plastered to the desk.

"Alright you two rise and shine" he said as grabbed a heavy textbook and slammed it down on the table. The two boys shot up with at jolt.

"Earthquake!" exclaimed Naruto as looked around the room wildly

"Holy shit!" Sasuke yelled as he fell off the chair startled. The entire class erupted in laughter as the two boys regained their senses.

"Now let that be a lesson to any of you who choose to sleep in my class." Kakashi said as he wiped off the book.

"Son of a—"

_WACK_

"Language . I will not tolerate such foul language in my class" he said as he closed his book and went back to the front of the class, "Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted…This weekend is the time where you and a partner will join together and give back to the community, also all students need to be in full uniform, no exceptions. We're going to look sharp and our best right Naruto?"

"Hey whats that su—"

"No interrupting Naruto." He said with a glare that meant business, "These projects will range from student shadowing , volunteering at homless shelters, or at Konoha senior center. You know the works."

"Pssh Sasuke-teme" the blond whispered as he leaned closer to his friend. Kakashi glared at him and Naruto hesitantly pulled back and gave a wide grin.

"Naruto since you're so eager to get started let me give you the honor of knowing what your assignment for this weekend is."

"N-no no it's okay. Besides you know what they say, ladies first" he said and Kakashi nodded and proceeded to read names of his clipboard.

"Ino you and Shikamaru will volunteer at the Konoha Arboretum for the day, and please be sure to work on something."

"Neji and tenten you two will volunteer at the dojo down the street and assist in teaching younger students on their martial arts." Tenten blushed and Neji nodded.

_**A while later**_

"Okay students there are four people left and two assignments that I have to give…"

"Hey teme who do you think are the two unlucky losers that are going to be end up stuck at the school?" Sasuke rolled his eyes caring less but secretly wishing that he would end up with a certain pink haired girl.

"Drum roll please!" the pitter patter of fingers and hands banged against the expensive tables.

"Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha do you take…" the grey haired man started not noticing the irked Sakura break her pencil

"We're not getting married Kakashi" she growled.

"Why Sakura I never said you were. I was stating that you and Sasuke will work together on Saturday at Konoha academy working with youn…ger chil…dren?" he stopped when he noticed the sudden growth of the irk mark on Sakura's head.

The room went silent and a snicker was heard

"Oh hell no Kakashi-sensei. I'm definitely not pairing up with that chicken haired jerk" she yelled as she pointed menacingly at him. Sasuke thanked inwardly the gods for granting his wish but pushed past Sakura's anger at his now problem.

"So you're telling me I have to babysit?" he asked calmly as he continued to hear the numerous curses and threats coming from Sakura.

"If you mean by babysitting that it will be you two watching a group of monsters while the teacher gets a "20 minute" break then yes." Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Wow karma sucks huh teme?" Naruto said as he laughed

"Laugh at me dobe and die" the raven haired boy muttered as he placed his head on the desk

"Oh this is good. I have to see you get ripped to shreads." The blond continued to laugh.

"I don't see why you're laughing" the smile on the blonds face disappeared and he raised his brow,

"And last but not least Naruto and Sai you two since one of you lacks social skills and the other just lacks skills—"

"Hey!"

"You two will be assigned to shadow two of the upperclassmen at the school."

"Me and him have to be paired together? Do you honestly hate me that bad that you have to pair me up with that gay—"

"Naruto" Sakura growled. The blond flinched,

"Your girlfriend is scary teme." Sasuke nodded with his head still on the desk,

"I know" came his muffled reply

"Kakashi-sensei do I really have to be paired with that dickless bastard?" Sai asked

"Hey how come he doesn't get yelled at for…OW!" Naruto cried as he fell to the ground when a certain orange book flew out of nowhere and hit him.

"Now does anyone else want to add on?" Sakura asked. Everyone including Kakashi himself at that moment feared in a small way for their life but shook their heads to satisfy the demonic child.

"T-t-to answer your question Sai. Yes you have to be paired with him, since you are new to this school it would beneficial for you to see how everything works." He said

"I guess if it has to be done, then it must be done, but can I at least know who we will be shadowing that day?" Sai asked in a bored tone.

"Why you two will be shadowing the two people who are the best of their class—"

_Knock knock_

"Excuse me for a minute" Kakashi said as he opened the door. Loud hellos and friendly meetings could be heard from the doorway and the class went to their own business and began talking to their neighbors.

"I've never been frightened for my life until today." Kiba stated as he stretched.

"Yeah Uchiha I think you need to tell your girlfriend to get some anger management help" Neji said. Sasuke picked up his head and gave a sarcastic look,

"She's not my girlfriend Hyuga" he said. Neji smirked,

"That's what they all say." Shikamaru said with a smirk, "If you want my advice ..CAN" Sasuke raised a questioning brow.

"Stupid Kakashi has to pair me with that gay bastard." Naruto mumbled as he leaned against his chair, "All I know is that I better not be stuck with your brother Teme" Sasuke smirked,

"No need to worry dobe, Itachi has things to do this weekend, so he canceled." Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief,

"Aw that's good then, whoever I have to shadow I'll just give them hell" he laughed not noticing the Uchiha's cower or the Hyuga's stiff posture or Shikamaru thoughts for emergency strategies.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah I can't wait till they get a load of me." Naruto laughed showing his entire 'bad boy' ego.

"Then you're not scared then?"

"Nope" Naruto replied confidently

"I think you should be"

Naruto's laugh vanished and his eyes opened as he nervously put on a smile for the shadow above him that smiled,

"Hey Princess"

"H-h-hello there S-s-sasori what brings you and…" he paused when he noticed the white haired teenager next to him, he gulped," your hopefully merciful friend here?"

"Naruto if your small brain hasn't figured it out already, you and Sai will be shadowing Sasori Haruno and Hikaru Kurosaki" Kakashi said as he placed a hand on their shoulders.

"You mean I have to shadow my idiot brother all Saturday?" asked Sai from across the room.

"You're not serious right? This is a joke? Tell me this is a joke." Naruto pleaded as he began counting his life stat.

"Nope no joke. See you Saturday Uzumaki" Sasori called as he walked out of the door.

"BYE SAI-KUN!!!!" Hikaru yelled as he followed suit

"That was nice, touching almost" sighed Kakashi, "Well now that, that's over class please turn to pages 230 and 264 in your text and I would like for Hinata…"

"I'm dead. I'm dead" The sobbing blond muttered as he banged his head on the desk, "Game over man. Game over" Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru laughed while Sasuke smirked evilly.

"Naruto please stop crying on these new textbooks. You're going to make the words slide of the page" Kakashi said as he tried to stop the boy from destroying another set of books.

"Who cares the school will only buy new ones" he cried like a schoolgirl not bothering to pick his head up. The grey haired man let the boy be and dreaded the form he would have to fill out yet again explaining a new reason for why he needed another set of textbooks.

On the other hand

Uchiha Sasuke laughed to himself about the whole situation, "Karma is a bitch huh dobe?"

'**Thank you technology and moms cooking club' **he thought evilly.

_

* * *

_

_That Saturday Morning_

"Okay you hormone crazed teenagers load the busses in an orderly manner and we'll drop you off at your specific locations" said Kakashi as he looked at each student getting on the bus and marked their names off his I began to board the bus a hand roughly pulled me back.

"Teme you have to save me! I'll do anything; don't leave me here with the devil!" he cried as he clawed on my uniform. Seeing the dobe like this was both entertaining and sad at the same time, but he dragged me out for a stupid nerf dart gun in the middle of the night while I was sick.

SO

Seeing him begging for mercy didn't faze me. Besides we almost got killed by Sakura's brother who ran at us with a bat, WITH NAILS. If that isn't somewhat life threatening to you right now then get some help.

Bottom line:

He got what he deserved

I'll pay for the consequences later

"Uz..ki I'm waiting!!" Sasori sang with a devilish smirk on his face. Naruto's expression turned into one of panic.

"Sasuke, HELP ME!"

"It's just for a few hours they won't kill you…" I replied calmly. He began to relax,

"Yeah you're right. Just a few—"

"Besides there wouldn't be enough time to get rid of the body" I smirked scaring him more that what a good friend should.

"SEE TEME, EVEN YOU KNOW—"but he stopped and I could feel a shiver run down my spine.

"Come on you're wasting daylight." Sasori said as he grabbed Naruto by the collar and dragged him to where Sai and his brother stood waiting.

"Sasuke!" he yelled trying to claw my arm in a desperate hope of safety. I laughed before getting harshly and violently pulled back.

"Any funny business Uchiha and I won't hesitate to beat you." I gulped at her demeaning threat.

"Dobe save me" I called meekly as I was shoved onto the bus by a vicious pink haired girl.

_

* * *

_

_At Konoha Academy_

"I'm going to be gone for a 20 minute break. You shouldn't have any problems they're little angels" the teacher said as she walked out of the door.

You know how people say little kids are nothing to fear?

WRONG

At that moment I somehow felt scared. Their small beady eyes filled with supposed innocence looked at me with every move that I made. Their snot filled noses and over glittered hair clips made me flinch.

"Hello there. I'm Sakura Haruno" Sakura smiled cheerfully. The young children didn't move but I readied myself incase if they decided to give a surprises ambushes.

"This man here is Sasuke Uchiha." She said. I looked around the room. Still no movement which was good but I wasn't about to let my guard down so quickly.

"We are going to be watching over you while your teacher takes care of some errands." she said kindly. The evil pink girl that threw a book at Naruto and threatened me earlier was no longer present and a kind new angelic person took her place. A small girl walked up to Sakura and pulled on her plaid skirt.

"Sakura-chan will you play house with us?" she asked. Sakura smiled and walked off with the girls. I on the other hand was left with a group of boys. Oh the joy in that.

_WACK_

*Twitch*

_WACK_

_*POKE*POKE*_

*Twitch*Twitch*

"Hey mister you know your hair looks like the back of a chickens butt?"

*Twitch*Twitch*

"Chicken butt"

_*Twitch* _How about we *_Twitch_* color or something? _*Twitch* _preferably something that doesn't*_Twitch_* involve the back of my head." I said. Man these kids had some nerve.

"Color, what are we 2?" exclaimed a blond kid, "We're four and a half for your information, and we don't color." He yelled. If I didn't know any better I would say that he looked and acted like Naruto.

"hn"

_WACK_

I rubbed my head. I looked in the direction of the flying object. Sakura glared at me,

"Be nice and be an example" she mouthed. I turned my attention back to the group of boys that I was assigned to watch.

"Hey chicken butt you know what we do like?"

"what?" I replied thinking that it was tonka trucks or lego blocks, something innocent and safe.

"We like wrestling" the small child laughed as his group of four year old friends circled me and pounced.

_

* * *

_

_Back at Konoha Private High_

"I'm going to give you till the count of three to find and solve all the math problems that I've hidden throughout the room. You and Sai will find them and take turns solving them. For each one you don't get right you will get hit with a water balloon. If you fail to complete the entire task then let's just say that's up to your imagination"

"Sasori-kun is that even fair?" Hikaru asked the red haired teen. He smirked.

"If you saw what he did to my house and my skin then yes it is." He replied.

"Are they easy math problems?" Naruto asked hoping that Sai would pass him the answers.

"I don't know" The red head said dumbly. He raised his hand, "One, two, three, go!"

The two teens immediately raced off and came across a red envelope.

_Question for Naruto_

_What is the equation of a line? _

Naruto scratched his head and laughed nervously, "Do you think you want to share your thoughts?" he asked. Sai hit is forehead with the palm of his hand.

_SPLASH_

"YOU SAID YOU THROW ONE IF WE DIDN'T GET IT RIGHT!!!!WHATS THE BIG DEAL?!!?!!?" Naruto yelled.

"It slipped" Sasori smirked.

"Dickless, you don't know how peeved I am with you right now" Sai said darkly. The blond boy shivered before he racked his tiny brain for the answer.

_

* * *

_

_At Konoha Academy_

"Sakura save me!!" I yelled as the small children pulled and tugged at me head and body. The pink haired girl laughed, "Sasuke play nice, violence is not the answer" My jaw dropped. How was this playing? Getting my ass kicked by a small child was not cool, especially if they are small children.

"HEY get your little hand out of my pocket!" I yelled when I cold feel small hands reaching into my pant pocket.

"Look Haku he has money!"

"Put it back please, be nice little kiddies and give me back my wallet" I said calmly

"FREE MONEY FOR EVERYONE!" The boy named Haku yelled. I tried to claw my way to grab my wallet,

"SUMO SLAM!" My eyes widened as Sora jumped off a chair and onto me.

"Woah little man." Sakura grabbed the boy while he was in midair. She put him down and kneeled to his height, "Sora as much as it pleases me to see Sasuke get squished I don't think your parents would like to hear you hurt your babysitter." She said as she tapped his small nose. The boy blushed,

"Ah gomen Sakura-san I—"

"I don't think you should apologize to me, apologize to him" she pointed to me. The small brown haired boy turned to me and smirked deviously,

"I'm sorry Sasuke-san. I didn't mean to. Here is your wallet back" he said with fake sympathy. Oh this kid was good, I'd give him that. I got up and grabbed my wallet and checked its contents.

"Thank you Sora-kun that was nice of you" Sakura said as she patted him on the head sweetly. She turned and faced me,

"Sasuke this is when you should thank Sora for making his friends stop and for giving you your wallet back." Sakura said as she placed her hands on his shoulders. At that moment and time I would have laughed, I mean she was kidding right? She wanted me to say sorry to a kid whose friends beat me to pulp and then robbed me? I don't think so.

"Say sorry?!? Sakura they robbed me! They wrestled and robbed me! I demand justice!"

"We didn't take any of your money to begin with Sasuke-san, besides we're only four and our parents are rich, so what would we want with your money?" Sora said innocently. I almost fell over. Oh this kid was good.

"Aw Sora-kun its okay I'm pretty sure Sasuke-baka was just dreaming that he had money in his pocket." She said sweetly. Sora looked up at her with tears in his eyes,

"Sakura-chan am I going to get in trouble?" he asked. Sakura pulled him into a hug,

"No you won't get into trouble. I promise. Everything is going to be alright. " she said as she hugged me. Sora stuck his tongue out at me as he hugged her. I pulled my eye lid down and stuck my tongue back out at him.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as she turned her head and saw me. I immediately stopped,

"Sorry I was checking for pink-eye" I lied. She rolled her eyes,

"Sure" Sakura got up and faced the entire class, "Okay how about we all come together and do arts and crafts, so that way you can all have something to take to your mothers and fathers." The whole class cheered.

"Sakura-chan may we paint?" the girls that were with Sakura earlier asked. The pink haired girl nodded, "Hai Kanako, Sasuke-baka will help you get the supplies." I sighed and allowed the giggling girls to take me to a table filled with glitter and a lot of colors.

"I'll go get paper" I said and returned a few moments later with sheets of white paper. I looked at Sakura's group. Everything seemed to be going fine, but then again they had Sakura so it was smooth sailing. I needed to figure out a way for her to forgive me, a way so that we could be friends.

"Sasuke-baka" I sweat dropped it seemed as though the name caught on fast.

"Yes Kanako"

"What's your favorite flower?" she asked sweetly. I thought about it and smiled,

"Ah that's an easy one. I like cherry blossoms."

"Why would you like a flower that goes away so quickly?" Yuki asked

"I like them because they are beautiful and innocent. Not to mention they are simple flowers, and even though their beauty goes away for a while it always comes back." I smiled at the girls as I showed them my picture of the flower.

"Sasuke-baka" another girl asked. I turned my attention toward them, "Yes?"

"When you get married are you going to give lots of cherry blossoms to your wife?" she asked. I nodded, "I'm going to shower her in them, and treat her like a queen." Faint blushes appeared on all the little girls' cheeks.

"Sasu-chan do you think that we can decorate your hair?" Kanako asked me. I closed my eyes and sighed, knowing that sometime later I was seriously going to regret this later,

"Okay, but just this once."

_**A while later**_

"Okay when I count to three open your eyes." Kanako told me as she pulled away from my head.

"One….two…….three" I opened my eyes and stared into the small mirror that the girl held in her hands.

"What do you think Sasuke-baka?" Yuki asked as she Kanako, Mika and Hikari waited for my answer. Sparkly hairclips and glitter was scattered throughout my hair. My long bangs were made into small pigtails and the faint smell of perfume drifted to my nose.

"Well?" Hikari asked

"I love it" I said, hiding the humiliation I felt, "Arigato"

"Well everything seems to be in order. No bodies, blood or missing possessions." Came the teacher's voice from the doorway.

"Nomura-sensei!" The class yelled as the all ran to her. She smiled and hugged them all.

"Thank you Sakura and Sasuke. They weren't any trouble were they?"

"Well Sora and his group rob—" I stopped when a foot came in contact with mine.

"No they were all good kids. They enjoyed Sasuke's and my company." Sakura said as she tried to keep in her smug smirk at my new makeover. The teacher looked at me and shook her head, trying not to poke fun.

"Well class lets spend the rest of time outside and wait for your caretakers to arrive and pick you up." She said and all the kids ran outside, except for a few that stayed back for a while.

"Sasu-chan we want to all say goodbye and thank you for letting us decorate your hair." Kanako said.

"Hai that was really nice of you, onii-san would get mad if I did that to him." Mika said

"Arigato" came Hikari's reply

"Arigato Sasuke-baka" said Yuki.

"Your welcome and it's not goodbye. It's see you later okay" I said to the girls as I pulled them all in for a hug, "Now go out and play." They nodded and ran off to their other schoolmates.

"You know that was really nice of you Sasuke" Sakura said as she picked up the small mess on the tables. "I've never seen you so sensitive before." She came toward me and pulled out her phone.

_SNAP_

"Hey that's not fair. I look like a disco ball!" I cried. She giggled which made me smile a little. It was just like when we were little. I would do something that was a mistake and she would giggle. How I wish times could go back like that.

"Sheesh you're like a little kid. Let me help you get all that stuff out of your hair before the bus comes." She said as she began to take out all the hairclips and try to brush out the glitter in my hair.

"Thanks Sakura."

"You know I shouldn't be helping you at all with all that you did, but I'm being kind so consider yourself lucky." She laughed. I nodded as she finished pulling all the stuff out of my head, "I wasn't able to get all the glitter out so this is the best I could do." I nodded. She got up but I grabbed her gently by the wrist, "You still like Strawberry ice cream ne?" I asked hoping that my plan would work. She nodded.

"Do you think that you might want to come over to my house to watch movies and terrorize Itachi like old times? It kind of sucks if you're the only one" I asked. I kind of expected her to say no because I had been a jerk ever since the purple incident but in a small way I hoped that she would accept my offer and hopefully we could rebuild our friendship. I mean there so much of Naruto that I could take, and my mom could only do so much. I needed not to mention wanted my best friend back.

"Your favorite snacks are still in the fridge at home, and okaasan misses having you at the house" I said softly still hoping that it would sway her view. She pulled away,

"Okay I'll go, but don't think that I'm still not mad at you Sasuke. If you want my friendship back your going to have to work hard to earn it. Got it?"

My eyes widened and a huge smile erupted from my face,

"Got it Sasuke?" she asked again but I didn't answer her as I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hey I'm still mad at you; you still have a lot of work to do if you want me as a friend again mister." She said, but I didn't care. What mattered was that she accepted my offer, which meant I was one step closer to regaining friendship and another twenty steps to becoming her actual boyfriend. Boy was I giddy inside.

"Arigato Sakura, Arigato" I said with a big smile,

"Yeah whatever" she grumbled

_

* * *

_

_At KPH_

"I hope that you all feel warm and fluffy from all the good deed today." Kakashi said to the students who got off the bus and trudged off to the rides ready and willing to shower.

"Ino pig what happened to you?" Sakura asked the blond as she got off the bus covered in mud from head to toe.

"My lazy boyfriend fell asleep when pushing the mulch said that things like this were too troublesome and they wasted his time." Sakura placed an arm around her friend and pinched her nose, "How about we get you cleaned off okay?"

"Okay" she replied as they both walked to the shower rooms.

"Damn Uchiha did you land in a pool of glitter" Kiba questioned. An irk mark appeared on my head, "Shut up dog breath"

"Hey Sasuke" I turned to the direction of the voice, "here's your money." I looked questionably at Tenten and her outstretched hand. She laughed, "I think you met my younger brother Sora am I right?"

"The Anti-Christ" I growled under my breath, but it wasn't completely inaudible because she heard me, "Yeah sorry about that. He is kind of into the wrestling thing. Apparently it's a really popular sport in America, anyway when our chauffer saw a couple of bills sticking out of his pocket he had a feeling something was fishy. So if it wasn't for him you might be out 36000 yen." She laughed.

"Arigato Tenten. Ootosan would have killed me if I were to have found out."

"Don't mention it. Gotta go okay see you later!" she called as she ran to the car. I could see Sora stick his tongue out at me, and I gladly returned the favor.

"Speaking of which, I wonder where the Dobe could be." I asked myself as I walked to the sleek black car that waited for me in the distance.

_

* * *

_

_With Naruto_

"Okay I think that I lost him. Now to figure out where I am?" he asked himself as he felt his way around the room trying to look for a light switch.

"I knew that I would outrun him. He was already out of shape to begin with, so it was no competition there. "Naruto laughed, "AHA I found you!" he cried as he flipped the switch.

"I'm out of shape huh Uzumaki? I'll show you out of shape" a voice chuckled. Naruto paled and turned to face Sasori,

"Great, just great" he said as he ran for it.

* * *

_**Well how did you like it? Sorry about the grammer errors and I hope that you enjoyed it.**_

_**Review if you want, see you in the next chapter peeps!**_

_**love **_

_**Anemone**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my lovely readers! It has indeed been too long since I've posted anything on here, I hope that you didn't think that I abandonded you all**

**Cause I totally didn't**

**If you haven't heard anything or have already, you all well know that I have taken over Bound to Death by Tenshi-chan. For the long period I've been absent I have been working on those chapters so that you all may be able to read it. I want to get my writing similar to the style that you all are used to, so please I ask you to be patient. I will have that chapter out soon!**

**For now I hope you will be pleased to have another chapter of P.S-I love you**

**Review if you want but they are helpful in creating future chapters^_^**

**Anemone**

* * *

"Hurry Sakura, come on!" a young Sasuke called as he tugged his friend to his home. From a distance the home looked small like something from one of her picture books, but the closer she got the more it seemed to grow. Sakura's eyes widened when they finally arrived and she got to marvel at just how huge his home was.

"Come on! Okaa-san really wants to meet you" he said as he quickly pulled her inside.

"Okaa-san!" he yelled, "Okaa-san!"

Sakura looked around mesmerized by the tall ceilings and the enormous tree that was in the center of the room. She watched as the lights twinkled and reflected off the numerous ornaments that adored each and every branch.

"Sakura stay right here okay?" he asked. She nodded and he ran up the stairs and disappeared to one half of the house. She turned back to the tree to get a better look at it. She loved how there seemed to be ornaments of every color, but one caught her attention. A dark royal blue jewelry box hung on its own branch that distinguished it from all the others which made her green eyes marvel at its intricate details.

"So pretty" she whispered as she opened the box and two people rose and twirled around while a soft sweet tune sounded. She was so entranced by the couple dancing that she didn't notice the person behind her

"So you must be Sakura Haruno" startled the pink haired girl turned around and gave her attention to the older male while blushing. He ruffled her hair," I see you're not much of a talker"

"Who is this?" said another voice. Itachi still kept his smile as he held Sakura's shoulders and faced the man," Oto-san this is Sakura Haruno, Sasuke's friend" The older man laughed and spread his arms wide,

"This is the girl that excites my son so much? Welcome my dear to Uchiha Manor!" He exclaimed as he took a good look at her, "My my, such a beauty at such a young age, no wonder why Sasuke likes you so much." She blushed, "Arigato Uchiha-san" she said softly

"Hello there Sakura-chan" Sakura turned to face the dark haired woman, "It's finally nice to meet the girl that my Sasu-chan gets so excited about." She smiled. Sasuke stepped out from his family and placed his arm around her.

"Sakura, this is my family" he smiled and at that moment she couldn't have been happier because she knew that she had been accepted into a family and that was something that filled her heart ever since her own parents had died.

-----------------------------------------

P.S-I love you

Chapter 7

-----------------------------------

The car ride to Uchiha Manor was silent and wasn't going the way that I had hoped. My eye twitched, I knew in some small way Sakura regretted accepting my offer, but then again I had a feeling that she was also happy that she was going to see her second family. It was too sense usually I could deal with silent but not if Sakura was around. If she was silent that meant something was wrong. Trying to lighten up the mood I took a deep breath of air, sucked up my pride and spoke,

"You know Okaa-san is excited that you're coming over. She wouldn't stop talking about it all week."I said as I smiled nervously while twiddling my fingers like a shy child. Itachi looked at us from the rear view mirror, and I knew that he pitied me.

"You know Sakura, he is right we've all missed you at home." He said as he glanced at her through the rear view mirror.

"Oh" she muttered faintly as she turned her attention back to the scenery outside. I tried to understand what was going on in that head of hers. I know that I angered her but did she really need to act like coming to my home was torture? It's not that bad, if you exclude my mom and her cooking, but still what could have got her so worked up?

"Well it looks like we're here" Itachi said as he pulled in the driveway. He turned to the pink haired girl and handed her an envelope. Both Sakura and I looked at him confused;" I was told to give this to you." He flashed a smile. Sakura quickly opened the letter and blushed as glitter fell to her lap. At that moment I could have dropped dead, because I knew what Itachi had done.

_**Glitter is magical**_

_**Love is too**_

_**If only I told you I love you**_

_**The apple that's highest on the tree**_

_**Just remember I'm not afraid to love thee**_

_**Love**_

_**Your Prince**_

Sakura hugged the letter and sighed. I could feel myself blush as I witnessed her reaction to the letter. My attitude quickly changed when I turned to my older brother and dragged him to the other side of the car.

"You went into my room!?!?" I whispered. Itachi smirked, "It's my room as much is it yours Sasu-chan"

"It was your room when I wasn't even born yet!" I fumed as I controlled the urge to hit my own brother. See the problem with this was that, that letter wasn't supposed to go to Sakura just yet, more importantly it wasn't suppose to get read by other eyes either, but that didn't stop Itachi now did it? Crap! How was I supposed to fix this now? No wait I could work with this I could—

"MY BABY'S COME HOME!!!!!" a loud voice called out disrupting the peace of suburban living. I blushed hoping that my mom wouldn't embarrass me in front of Sakura. But then again this was weird. She never jumped out the door like a screaming banshee to greet me when I came home. She usually waited till I got inside to smother me in love than in public.

"Okaa-san I'm older now you don't have to do this." I said as I opened my arms in kindness to hug her. She pushed right past me and enveloped Sakura in a huge hug.

'_Ah now I see why' _I thought

"Okaa-san it's just been a couple of weeks. I haven't been gone that long." Sakura laughed. My mom pulled away from the embrace and tapped her nose with her finger.

"Sweetie you try living with three men and then tell me different." She laughed, "Well let's get inside okay. I'm ordering take out tonight." My mom pulled Sakura in and I headed back to the car to get my things. When I walked back to the house I saw my Dad greeting Sakura.

"Sakura, it's been a while since I last saw you. You've grown so much. Sasuke has bee—"

"Oto-san I'm going to take Sakura to the kitchen to get her something to eat." I interrupted before my father could say anything else. Just because he hasn't been home due to business trips didn't mean he could embarass me too.I pulled Sakura out of the room and dashed to the kitchen as fast as I could before everything got too out of control.

* * *

"They make such a cute couple don't you think?" the Uchiha matriarch exclaimed with hearts in her eyes. Her husband let out a breath of air,

"Thank kami; I was beginning to think that our son was gay."

"Honey!" she exclaimed but she didn't fully blame him. Even though he wasn't home much, every time that he was Sasuke always had Naruto over. Sakura never really showed up much till they started middle school. Itachi rolled his eyes,

"They…er well _**he**_ just needs a little bit of time." He said assuring his family.

"Who cares, I can't wait till they are married, then I will not have to be the only woman to deal with you three!"

* * *

"OMG you have gummy cheeries!!!!! Eeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura exclaimed as she tore open the bag and chewed them hungrily.

"You know if you eat too many then you'll turn red." Sasuke smirked playing his old saying from when they were laughed,

"You should know that will only make me eat more" she grinned but it quickly returned back to a thin smile, "You haven't said that since we eight." Sasuke shrugged and pulled out a bag of cherry tomatoes. Sakura rolled her eyes still wondering how he still could eat those things but she decided to tease him a bit,

"You know if you eat too many of those then you're hair will turn red." She laughed trying to make a decent comeback, "Oh in your face Sasuke!"

"I can just dye it" he retorted. Her smile disappeared, "Oh well…yeah?" Sakura replied weakly. He laughed, "Nice one. What do you want to do for the rest of the day? "

"Do you still have all those pillows on your bed?" sakura asked childishly. Sasuke nodded confused about what she was going to do. An evil glint appeared in her eye,

"PILLOW FORTS!!!!" she yelled as she dashed up the back stairway and to his room. Something told him that after all this was done he was going to have a huge mess to pick up, but he didn't care because tonight was an exception, tonight he had Sakura over and she was all he needed to forget about anything in his life that troubled him.

Little did he know that behind those green eyes was a huge problem.

One that maybe not even Sasuke Uchiha could take on alone.

* * *

If anyone had seen me and Sakura now they might have looked back to make sure it was really us or if we were our correct ages. In the center of my room covers were stretched over chairs and pillows were layered like sand bags enclosing Sakura and I in our makeshift home while her favorite movie showed on the plasma screen TV.

"This is awesome it's just like when we were kids." She giggled

"It makes me wonder how we can still fit under here." I mentioned eyeing her candy that was on the ground. Sakura glared but she couldn't stay angry for long that I could tell, instead she threw some candy at me.

"Sheesh Sasuke-kun can you be any more like my brother?"

"I'm just looking out for your well being." I said as I got up and out of the fort.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked pulling me back down, "You're going to miss the best part." I was surprised at her action and I smirked,

"Now Sakura I didn't think you were like that. You're more than welcome to see me dress in my sleep wear." She blushed which was cute, "Shut up you pervy idiot" she mumbled.

"But come on this is like the best movie ever. Not to mention cute and sad." I shrugged her off,

"Sakura I've seen this movie about a 1000 times. The boy puts his life for the girl and with tears the girl is able to get him back and she confesses her feelings. Then they live happily ever after, and she gets a new card in the end." I explained. Sakura pushed her upper lip outward and pouted which in return caused me to sigh, "Fine I'll watch it with you"

"YEA!" Sakura squealed as she took ahold of my wrist and pulled me down. I don't think she paid attention to how annoyed I was with this movie but for her I would push anything away so that she could be happy.

* * *

Something I couldn't explain irked me as the night went on. After the movie finished Sakura and I joined my family for dinner** (which might I add my mother didn't fix) **and I couldn't help but notice that every time mother either mentioned my name or Sai's Sakura would constantly avert her attention, change the subject or smile

Yet even still that beautiful smile felt sad

It hurt my heart

It made me cringe

Something was bothering Sakura and I didn't know what I could do to fix it.

I sighed as I looked up at the night sky. I turned to Sakura who wrapped cozily in a blanket looking at the stars almost as if she looked hard enough then they would grant her a wish. We were both up on the garage top patio or as the idiot dobe likes to call it "The Sky Deck". I wasn't going to sit back and worry I needed to find out and this might be my only chance,

"Sakura are y—"

And as if she was injected with a truth serum or powerful caffeine she came to life

"SASUKEIHAVESOMETHINGTOTELLYOU!"

I stared confused at her little outburst, but nonetheless nodded my head signaling for her to continue. Her eyes became downcast and she fidgeted as she took a deep breath,

"Sai asked me out on a date."

Upon hearing those words my heart dropped and my anger rose, I clenched my fist and asked through grit teeth, "Did you say no?"

She fidgeted and avoided my eyes. I could feel my heart crack "Did you?" I asked almost hopeful,

"Not exactly"

I wasn't in the mood for games, "It's a simple question Sakura" I stated raising my voice a little causing her to flinch, "Did you say yes or no?"

"I said yes"

* * *

**Le Gasp! Sakura said yes to Sai! WTF?!?! right? lol**

**Don't worry if you think that this is drama just wait till you read chapter 8. Then thats where the real fun begins!**

**see you soon**

**Anemone**


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey my loyal readers, long time no speak ne?_

_I hope that you all don't hate me because of that!! Sorry I really am but I'll let you know why I haven't updated in a while, so two weeks before school ended my flash drive was stolen and it had all the latest updates of __**Bound to death**__, __**Somewhere beyond a Dream**__, and __**P.S-I love you. **__It sucked because I spent so much time getting each one as perfect as I could, especially the Bound to Death chapter, and when they were all gone I didn't want to rewrite them all over again._

_**BUT**_

_Thanks to a certain reader who __will remain a secret__, messaged me about why I have not updated, and pushed me to rewrite the entire chapter all over again along with all my other stories. Thanks so much!!!_

_**So with out further waiting here is the latest chapter of P.S-I love you**_

_Much Love_

_Anemone_

_Hope you like it!_

_Please Review after reading, you don't have to but it helps in letting me know to continue or if you liked the chapter._

* * *

"_One day I'm going to make you my wife and then I'll show you the world Haruno Sakura." The Onyx eyed boy said as he grabbed her hand. The pink haired girls face turned red which caused his cheeks to become tinted. _

"_You Promise?" she asked excitedly and he nodded as he led her to the outside of his home to the pond, _

"_Uh huh and then everyone will be able to call you Uchiha Sakura"_

"_Will we live happily ever after like the princesses in my books?" she asked and he nodded, _

"_As long as you have me and as long as I have you, then Sakura nothing in the world could ever tear us apart. I'll make sure everyday is a fairytale so that you may be happy forever" he motioned._

Back then, it all seemed so simple

She wanted a fairy tale and all I wanted to do was provide it

Now as I let those three words sink in

.......

Man, I think cupid hates me

-----------------------------------

P.S- I love you

Chapter 8

-----------------------------------

"_I said yes"_

I literally takes a lot for a guy to feel as though their heart was smashed into thousands of tiny pieces, but it takes even more for them to want to break down and cry, so when Sakura said those three words I wanted to do one of two things

1) I wanted to kick Sai's ass

And

2) Brainwash Sakura into seeing that Sai was a jerk and that I was Mr. Right

But seeing as the second one was not going to be a possibility anytime soon, it looked like option one was going to be my choice of the day.I grit my teeth in anger as the idea of her going on a date with that idiot sunk into my brain.

"Why" I asked after a tense silence. She tightened her hold on the fleece blanket and blushed,

"well he is a real nice person and I think I might like him" she twiddled her thumbs. My heart clenched and I could feel my anger slowly rise. This was not how things were supposed to turn out, no…NO dammit.

"Cute joke Sakura, okay what's the real reason?" I laughed bit, not believing one word that she said. Unconsciously I knew that I was in denial, the fact that my friend and the person who I cared unconditionally for was moving on without me was tearing me up.

"Why is it always a joke with you when it comes to him?" she asked angrily, "Why can't you accept that?"

She threw the cover to the ground and started to leave but there was no way that I would let her, not without her knowing how I feel. As she hurried to the door, I quickly grabbed her arm, pulled her toward me, and pressed my lips against hers. I needed to show her my feelings, I did not want to be left out in the cold, I wanted to show her that I needed her. I pulled away after a while, I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks, Sakura's face looked flushed yet she herself looked dazed.

For that one moment nothing moved

The night air was silent

A slight breeze blew across both our faces

And we stared at each other

Everything seemed to run back in the order it should have been

.....

WELL

Until I felt my face burn

I placed my hand to my stinging cheek and stared at Sakura wide-eyed. Tears cascaded down her face as she shook in anger.

"H-how dare y-you Uchiha! I can—"

Just before I thought not anything could possibly get any worse; Itachi poked his head through the door. I guess he must have heard us yelling because he had a concerned expression on his face.

"Is everything okay out here? I heard yel— Sakura are you…"

"Itachi take me home right now!" she yelled as she ran out and to his car. I looked on at the sight below as my mother and father followed Sakura to the car, at the same time trying to change her mind about leaving and instead tell them what was wrong. I just walked back inside and to my room where I could sulk in peace and curse cupid for making this friendship end.

* * *

"TEME OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!!!!"

"Naruto go away" I said as I turned the volume up on my ipod to try and block out the blond idiot that was currently tearing my door down to try and get in.

"TEME I WILL TEAR DOWN THIS DOOR IF YOU DON'T L—"

I opened the door and glared at him; "If I promise to let you in will you shut up?" he nodded. His hand took hold of my shirtsleeve and he pushed his way inside throwing me against my wall with a thud sound.

"Okay teme tell me why when I'm just about to go on my date with Hinata-chan my mom pulls me back inside and tells me to head to your house because your mom calls my house freaking out because her _sasu-chan _won't come out of his room?" he asked and ran a hand through his hair.

"I made Sakura cry" I said looked at me with angry eyes,

"What the hell?!?" he yelled and just as I was about to tell him my reason the door to my room burst open revealing a very ticked off Itachi. Just to let you know if you thought that Itachi was scary alone when he was peeved then you should see him when he's mad. Being his brother there had only been one other time that I ever saw him this mad, and that was when he caught someone keying his brand new Mercedes Benz, and man the aftermath of that fit was not pretty…not at all. Before I could blink much less comprehend what was going on my brother had me held by my collar against the wall and I was face to face against him staring at a black and blue bruise that I knew wasn't there before he left.

"What the fucking hell did you do Sasuke?" he growled. I shut my mouth and refused to answer fearing the pain if I did. He shook me again,

"Don't you dare toy with me little brother" he said and I remained quiet. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Naruto inch toward my brothers face to get a better view of the shiner,

"Say something you idiot and I swear that after I'm done with Sasuke I'll kill you" he said calmly, and that was all it took for him to back away. He turned back to me,

"I'm not in the f—"

"Ikissedsakura!" I blurted before he could send another threat toward me. My brother looked at me with blank eyes and quickly let go of me and laughed. He slapped himself on the forehead and groaned mumbling something inaudible,

"Wait I missed my date with Hinata because you forced your feelings on Sakura?!"

Itachi laughed again, "Sasuke do you realize what I had to go through when I dropped a crying Sakura home. Sasori had a bat, a bat sasuke do you get that, and your know Karin right? Well the crazy bitch almost clawed my eyes out .I was almost killed on their front lawn, only to find out that the source of pinkies misery is because my idiot younger brother couldn't keep his hormonoes to a minimum!" he yelled which caused me to wince, and for Naruto to snicker.

"Now I have to explain to mom and dad that I get a black eye because of your stupidity! All I know is that if you want a solution you're on your own. I'm not cleaning up your mess anymore Sasuke" he said, "Damn this thing hurts like a bitch man" he mumbled under his breath as he slammed the door to the room in search of an ice pack.

"Sometimes I think you're a bigger idiot than me! You make me miss my date with Hinata, the one time that I am perfectly ready to impress her father, because you decided to go all PMS'sy and lock yourself in your room?!" the blond yelled at me as he sat in the leather sofa chair in my room.

"It was a date with Sai, Naruto! What the hell else was I supposed to do?" I yelled back, my anger rising with every time I thought of her and him moving closer together.

"Here's a suggestion, why not just show her how you feel?"

I gave a him a look that made him rethink what he was about to say, "not that way teme. I mean talk to her and stuff"

"Look I think I have something in mind of how to make this better, you in?"

I hesistated, knowing that idiot whatever he had in mind could either get us killed, humiliated or in trouble but like they say take a chance right? He looked at me with curiosity, "Okay fine I don't think I have another option anyway."

"Alright! Let me make a phone call and then lets go." He pulled out his phone and pressed a button, "Hello Hinata, I know I missed it and I'm sorry but I had to get teme out of his room. I was wondering if you could do him a favor?"

_La Lolita Resteraunt_

Okay you know those moments when you just feel like gagging?

That was just how I felt now as I peered out into the dining area of the restaurant. I knew that if I was caught then I was a goner…no seriously, I was.

"Okay Hinata is everything set?" Naruto asked as he brought his attention from the couple sitting at the far end of the room. The blue haired girl nodded her head,

"All of the waiters have been noticed of all the circumstances that could happen, and the mess that probably will result if this is your plan." She said with a flirty smile. My mind stood transfixed on the shy girl, in all the times in school she stutters and is fairly clumsy but now here she was clad in all her Hyuga glory making sure that everything went according to plan.

"Hinata you did all of this?" I asked opened jawed. I could feel Naruto snicker,

"Are you jelous that you don't have these sweet connections?" Hinata shoved him a little,

"Yes Sasuke-kun as well as having a role in the medical industry, my family owns a chain of restaurants." Her grin faded and turned serious and she peered out into the restaurant, "You have one hour" she turned to Naruto, "ONE HOUR…not two ONE naruto." And brought her attention back to the both of us, "to get in and out. I will not be apart of your crazy plan and then have a angered pink headed girl have my head!" she yelled in a shrill voice.

"Oh come on Hinata she's not that bad in fact you—"

"Don't think that I haven't seen what they did to Itachi, Naruto. You have one hour, call me when your about to leave. I'll be waiting in the car" she said. Hinata fixed the buttons on her black peacoat and placed sunglasses on her eyes,

"Just because you two want to ruin her date doesn't mean that I do," she giggled as she briskly walked out the door and to her car.

"Okay teme you ready?" I looked at him and nodded, " That's good, now after you my lady" he said and gestured to the table in the back. I glared at him. Something told me that this could not have a happy ending like it should have, because since I was with this idiot then everything was going to be hell…

I knew it

We took out seats toward the back of the restaurant and tried to make ourselves look the least noticeable as possible…I said TRIED…but thanks to Naruto the knuckle headed orange loving teenager, that wasn't the case. Apparently when his girlfriend said get in and try to not mess up her family's restaurant (okay well maybe she didn't really say that) but either way it wasn't sinking into his head, because before I knew it a roll flys out of no where and his no other than…you guessed it Sai.

"What the hell?!!?"

I quickly pull my menu up so that it conceals my face. Hopefully Naruto did the same. I peer back up and everything seems back to normal. Shivers travel up and down my spine as I see MY _future_ girlfriend snuggle back into Sai's arms. The location that they were seated didn't really help either, infact it only added to their already blooming romance.

I fell over. I swear cupid or some god must hate me because their date was must I say PERFECT. They dined under skylight the moonlight drifted over their table. Candles along with rose petals were set.

"Oi teme it's no time t…"

"So cute….Soo cute"

If I wasn't sasuke Uchiha I would have cried. The way that Sakura leaned in to whisper something to the pale boy was so cute and the way that her dress looked on her petite frame…NOOOOO why I couldn't have been the one on that date, why did I have to act like the possessive best friend/_future_ boyfriend?

"Eh teme I don't mean to interrupt your moment but I thought that you might like to know that that wanna-be you is leaning into kiss _**your**_girl"

*twitch*twitch*

"You don't have to tell me twice dobe" I quickly said as I grabbed a roll and chucked it at the couple.

"Son of a b---" I could hear him mutter. The menus went up to conceal our faces. Sakura poked her head up from her 'boyfriend' and looked around the room for possible culprits. For a moment, I could feel her eyes penetrate through my menu, waiting to see if I would peer up and quickly admit defeat. When it was safe we both lowered the menus and called a waiter over. I was getting hungry, and while we were at this place might as well try it, I mean at least it would give me another thing to ridicule The Hyugas about.

"Ah ah ah teme. Let me handle this" Naruto said. I looked at him somewhat weirdly, he didn't really didn't need to order my food but nonetheless he motioned for the busboy to come near him and quickly pulled him close,

"hey kid, how much do you get paid for working in a place like this?" he asked curiously. The dark brown headed teen glanced at me then to Naruto before gulping loudly,

"N-not much sir"

The blond smirked, "Well how about I make you a deal?" he said almost seductivly.

"I d-don't think th—"

Okay from anyone's point of view this could either be classified as really weird or hilarious, its all up to you…but to me this was borderline creepy.

No seriously it was

MY BESTFRIEND was pratically seducing our busboy.

It was official he lost it.

.....

Oh crap Hinata was going to KILL me

"Dobe nows not really the time—" I said trying to get him before too much damage was done.

"Teme don't worry I got this" he stated peacefully, "I got this" he repeated again. His attention turned from me to the kid, "Nonesense kid, look you see that couple over there?" the darkhaired teen nodded, "okay well teme here likes the girl over there but he HATES her date, got it?"

Another nod

"So I want you to you know stir things up between them so that teme over here has a chance, okay?" just as he was about to speak, Naruto beat him to it, "And to reward you for this here's I don't know four hundred dollars?" he stated nochalontly. The kids mouth dropped open as did mine.

That's it dobe was a dealer…I knew it

Who cares if his father was in charge of this town

There was no conclusion how he could get that much cash

Right?

Right!?!

He quickly let go of the dark haired teen and turned his attention to me, "so teme care to tell me why we're at a nice restaurant trying to ruin a date because all of a sudden you had to force your feelings on Sakura-chan?"

I shuddered at the memory and my heart clenched, "She needed to see that I was the one for her not Sai. She said yes to a date with Sai, yet she hesitated when I asked her to come over to my home." I exclaimed through grit teeth tightly clenching the fork beside me.

"And how's that working for you?" he asked. I sighed, "Not all that great dobe"

"You knew that someday she was going to grow up and branch out, and no matter how much we wanted to keep her to ourselves, it was just impossible."

"I know, I just thought that there would be enough time for me to grow on her, and hopefully she would grow to like me more than 'just a friend' " I said as I smirked looking on at the bus boy who continued to bug the lovey dovey couple.

"I knew it would work" Naruto laughed, "You know teme this is fun it makes me kind of glad that I missed my date. Don't tell hinata that though" he laughed.

"Dobe do you think that Sakura will ever go out with a jerk like me?" I asked not really expecting an answer. His expression turned serious,

"Never give up Teme, You've never been one to be really good at emotions but—"

"AHA I KNEW THAT YOU TWO HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS!!"

Both Naruto and I paled. Slowly I lifted my head and came in contact with a furious pink haired girl holding something shiny in her left hand, behind her stood her smirking boyfriend and in her clutches the poor busboy that was just about to get caught in it all.

"_Oh crap"_

* * *

"You chicken haired, overly egotistic, self thinking, pale skinned—" said a pink haired girl as she threw objects at her target who was currently hiding behind a table, praying that he would escape unscathed.

"Sakura, now I really think that you should—"

"Conceited, stupid, spoiled brat! I can't believe you would—"

"Okay put down the fork and the knife, before you hurt somebody especially…."

_WHOOSH_

"oh okay then—" the boy said panicked as he saw how close the fork had come to…well you know, but that didn't stop her.

"Sasuke Uchiha I can't believe that you and Naruto would go this far and ruin my date. I swear that I will make sure—"

_WHOOSH_ _WHOOSH_ _WHOOSH_

"Shit run teme run!" exclaimed Naruto as he jumped from the table he hid behind dodging various forks and knives in order to get to the nearest exit.

" Sakura, maybe you should calm down ne?" the raven haired teen asked with a hesitant laugh.

"Calm down?!? Calm down Sasuke?! You ruined my date so now I'm going to ruin your pretty face" she screamed

"N-no theres no need for that…heh heh I'm pretty sure that we can sort this out with out having to rearrange my facial features, right?" he asked slowly backing away

"RWARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"

'_CRAP!' _he thought when as he jumped out from his 'shelter' and out of the building to the dark car waiting.

"Teme I told you that this was a bad idea!" Naruto exclaimed as he caught up to him

"Dobe this was YOUR idea!!!"

"I SWEAR WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON BOTH OF YOU I WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU BOTH DIE A VERY PAINFUL SOCIAL DEATH!!!"

The two teens jumped into the black seemingly new vehicle scaring hinata almost half to death.

"DRIVE HINATA DRIVE!!!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked out at Sakura who was steadily coming their way

"Didn't I tell you to c—"

"YOU TWO CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!!"

The Hyuga heiress looked at Sasuke and Naruto, "What the hell did you do?!?" she asked quickly starting the car engine. A loud thump came from the back of the car following an ear piercing scream.

"SASUKE!!"

"DRIVE" Naruto yelled. She pulled out of the parking lot as fast as she could

'_thump'_

"What the hell was that?!" a panicked hinata exclaimed as she quickly stepped on the breaks. Sasuke flew into the passenger seat and her boyfriend quickly poked his head out the window only to see a broken and torn up traffic cone in the midst.

"It's a cone, drive drive drive!" he yelled still fearing the fuming pink haired girl even though she was already 3 blocks back. All the while, a certain raven haired, onyx eyed teen sat brooding in the lavish seat of the car. His hair was a mess and his cheek was beginging to bruise. His hand went for his friend's neck,

"Dobe I'm going to $%#! Kill you!"

_

* * *

_

_A COUPLE OF MILES LATER_

The three teens stepped out of the vehicle and surveyed the damage. If there was a color that was a paler than a light skin complextion then a certain Hyuga heiress found it.

Tears welled up in Hinata's eyes

Naruto merely chuckled at his near death experience but quickly winced from his bruised eye.

Sasuke smirked but counted his blessings that he had not be murdered by Sakura

What were they smirking/laughing/ almost crying at you ask?

Right in front of them, the sleek black Mercedes CL63 that was in PERFECT condition when they arrived at the restaurant was a wreck. In total, there were two dents in the back of the car. The bumper of the car had orange paint smeared noticeably. The passenger door was adorned with various scratches that obviously ruined the paint job and the windows as well as the mirror were littered with fingerprints. Hinata was pretty sure that if she looked inside then she would see interior damage

The Hyuga heiress mind went into panic mode. If he had saw his car now then she was sure that he would be pissed, no that wouldn't even cover it. Worse if he found out that she took his car while he was out then he'd kill her. She gulped

"Damn Teme you can't say that wasn't an adventure" Naruto laughed and Sasuke smirked in agreement.

'_How could they be so jovial in a time like this, if they had know that this was his car…oh wait they didn't because I didn't tell them! Argh why didn't I just put gas in my car, then I wouldn't have to be in this mess_, _but nooooooo I wanted to be lazy an take the easy way out so I chose the only other ride in the garage' _she thought agrily to herself

"Hey don't worry Hinata we'll take care of the damages just as…"

The violet haired girl tuned him out she didn't need for the car to be fixed soon she needed it to be fixed now, she wanted to cry but she didn't because a devious thought popped into her head.

"Naruto-kun, you still have your camera right?" he nodded and she put the best nice girl act that she could manage, "Don't you think that it would be fun to take a photo for your know memories?" Naruto grew excited, "YEA that's a great idea, come on teme this will be a night to remember, come on you too Hinata!" she kindly rejected his offer

Cause after all nice girls didn't succumb to evil deeds

* * *

_With a certain Hyuga_

A buzzing noise woke a brown haired young man from his peaceful slumber. He winced as the bright light attacked his pearl eyes. Various curses could be hear being used by the teen as he opened the message only to see a cheeky blond and a smirking raven haired teen posing in front of an obviously torn up car.

"Damn idiots" he mumbled and shut his phone as he proceeded to return to his much-needed slumber. Just when he felt relaxed, his pearl eyes snapped open and he quickly rushed to his phone and opened the message for a better look. His eyes widened and his breath became hitched.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!!" He yelled

* * *

**OKAY FREEZE**

Still think that I'm still a jerk?

OR

Do you think that I'm just a boy who wants to be loved?

Okay so maybe I was a _little_…well no a _BIG_ jerk but people do crazy things when they're in love and this situation just proves it. I Sasuke Uchiha was in love with Sakura Haruno. There was no denying it now. If I actually dipped this low to screw up her date and then trash a car then its for sure that this is the actual thing

**AND**

if I'm going to end up dying a _painful, social _death then might as well go out with a bang, right?

Sai may have won the battle, but I sure as hell was going to win the war,

He had better believe it.

* * *

So I finally got to the date chapter. This was somewhat hard to get everything to fall in the right places, so I hope that you guys liked it. The next chapter is my favorite one so I'm going to try and get that out. Again, I'm very sorry for my lack of updates, I am totally working on that. Also thanks very much to my reader that I will keep a secret!!!

Hope you liked it and don't forget to review, but you don't have to it just allows me to know whether or not you enjoyed my creation or if I should even continue.

Much love

Anemone

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

_Sooooo anyone miss me and my updates? Lol I seem to sense some tension so like my dear Sasu-chan says, "how about we put the shiny things and not do anything drastic." _

_First of all I apologize for my lack of updates for the past four months or however long it has been, but the good news in all of this is that I've sent in applications for all of my schools and so far I have gotten accepted to at least 4 of them…..with scholarships!!!!!_

_But all of my work hasn't been just with college; I have also been working on bits and pieces of my stories too. So just when you thought that I have given up on, __**P.S-I love you **__or __**Bound to Death **__or any of my other creations, DON'T FRET CAUSE I TO TOTALLY HAVEN'T. _

_In all I really want to thank my fellow readers who left me like the best reviews, which made me laugh like crazy in class, during which I was supposed to be working on Thanks you guys, I really appreciate them and I defiantly keep them in mind when I'm writing. _

_**So with out further waiting here is the latest chapter of P.S-I love you**_

_Much Love_

_Anemone_

_**P.S- **__Hope you like it!_

_Please Review after reading, you don't have to but it helps in letting me know to continue or if you liked the chapter._

* * *

"_Ne Sakura-chan I think I like you"_

_*blush*_

_...._

"_Honto ni Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Hai"_

A Certain raven haired women smiled softy at the memory. It was the first time that see had witnessed her Sasu-chan take his step into the world without her, and as she looked out from the second story window to the garden below it broke her heart to see her boy sit and stare aimlessly toward the sky waiting for his Sakura-chan to come back.

She sighed softly, "Love is cruel"

* * *

P.S- I Love You

Chapter 9

* * *

"Okay where is he?!" Sakura yelled as she slammed her books on her desk. Sai placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her one of his most 'sincere' smiles. In the back of the room, on the other hand two teen boys sunk as far as their desk could hide them.

"Sakura if you don't mind we're about to start homeroom, and I would appreciate it if you took your seat." Kakashi stated a bit hesitant of the pink haired girl.

_Ding-ding-dong_

Everyone turned their head to the television that hung against the wall. The headmaster narrowed her eyes at each of them and paused,

"UZUMAKI, UCHIHA UP AND IN YOUR SEATS NOW!"

She yelled and hurridly they sat in their seats, "Ne Baa-chan that's kind of creepy how you know where we are" Tsunade glared and he quickly continued "All the time."

"Don't test me boy!" she stated before continuing, " Okay listen up you spoiled brats, by looking at the amount of wonderful feedback I received from your community service projects a few weeks back, upon suggestion of a couple of students and teachers I have come to the decision to reward all of your efforts with a party. So two weeks from now you may have a dance."

Everyone in the class cheered…well except for Naruto of course. He on the otherhand crossed his arms and grumbled clearly seeing the reality in all of Tsunade's kindness.

"Hey its not a reward if we still have to pay for everything!"

And as if the mute button on a remote was pressed the entire class fell silent and froze. Tsunade twitched, "What was that Uzumaki? I don't want to have to come out of my office and deal with you personally Naruto"

The blond gulped and nodded his head,

"So sit down or else the dance is canceled" she yelled, Everyone glared at Naruto and he slowly sank into his seat.

"The dance will be in two weeks, and since the school will only support a fraction of it, anything extra that's over the budget that you would want included, will come out of your pocket! Got it?"

The class shook their heads in compliance which caused her to feign a smile, "Well then have a wonderful day at school and don't screw up…Especially you Uzumaki…I have my good eye on you!"

And with that the screen went dark and the gossip began.

"I think Tsunade baa-chan is a pervert!" Naruto shook and Sasuke rolled his eyes,

"Shut up dobe and lets go to PE before any one else can shoot threats at your big blond head"

Little did they know that their day was just about to get worse

* * *

_**P.E Class**_

"YOU IDIOTS THAT WAS MY CAR YOU TRASHED!"

"How were we supposed to know that was your car?!"

"I DON'T KNOW MAYBE LOOK AT THE REGISTRATION IN THE GLOVE BOX!"

a very furious Neji Hygua yelled as he tried to regain a normal breathing pattern. Okay to say that he was merely ticked off was an understatement, right now as he stood calming down,

"We already covered the damages, so don't get your Calvin Klein briefs in a bunch" Sasuke said and Naruto cowered behind his spiky haired friend. Irk marks appeared on top of Neji's head, and his fist shook,

"You wanna go below the belt Uchiha? If I don't recall at least I didn't lose _MY _girlfriend," Neji looked him up and down, "hn it's no wonder she left you. You have all brains but no skill to get anything right." He said.

….

No one moved after Neji's daring comment, and as if the button on a Nuclear Reactor were pressed, all hell broke loose.

….

The raven-haired teen flew forward and held the Hyuga prodigy by his neck. A reddish tint flickered in Sasuke's eyes and his breathing was out of control. Not too far away and witnessing the scene Anko mearily rolled her eyes in annoyance. As much as it pleased her to see both Sasuke and Neji beat the crap out of each other, according to school code if they were going to harm each other in a physical way then it needed to be in a civilized manner…or something like that.

"Okay maggots listen up! Seeing that many of you have some pent up anger issues, I see that a little game of Warball is needed to resolve these issues" she eyed a certain group of boys.

"Is it me, or does it seem that all the teachers in this school sort out their issues through violence" Naruto whispered to Sasuke who quickly let go of Neji.

"Shut up Naruto" he said clearly still angered about the unresolved issue of Neji's comment.

"This is how the game goes there are 6 balls in the middle of the court and there are 2 sets of cones on each team. The object of Warball is to knock over your opponents cones by any means necessary. The team that gets both cones down wins. Simple as that…"

"Who does that Hyuga think he is, mentioning Sak.."

_WHACK _

"OW sensei that hurt!" Naruto cried and she smirked,

"Since you are so talkative Uzumaki I vote you as team captian" her dark eyes scouted the room for another victim and came to a halt. She smirked, "And Sai I vote you as the other one"

"WHAT!?!"

"You heard me, now front and center to pick teams!"

Naruto stepped forward grumbling, "stupid pms'ing lady thinks—

_WHACK _

"Teme make her stop!" he whined at his friend but of course Sasuke stood grumbling to himself in his own little world, "great, just effing great" Naruto grumbled as he stepped forward meeting Sai's gaze.

"I can't wait to kick both of your asses for ruing my date dickless" Sai glared

"And I can't wait to put my foot where it hurts a-hole" the blond retorted

"GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!" Anko yelled from her lifeguard chair.

Tension filled the air and numerous glares were shot, 'great everyone's hostile' Naruto thought numbly. Extending a pointed finger, he declared his first choice,

"Sasuke-teme" The raven haired teen joined him on the other side

"Neji" Sai called causing Neji to smirk, oh the fun he would have hurting the two idiots.

"Shikamaru"

"Tenten"

"Gaara"

A Few minutes rolled by and in the end, the two teams looked like this:

**Team Uzumaki**

Naruto

Sasuke

Shikamaru

Ino

Gaara

Hinata

**Team Kurosaki**

Sai

Neji

Tenten

Kiba

Ami

Rock Lee

The two teams went separate ways and huddled together, "Okay if we play our game right then we can for sure win this game!" Naruto stated excitedly. Ino turned her head toward him, "Just cause we're on the same team with you idiots doesn't mean that I automatically haven't forgot what you did to my best friend."

"How many times do I have to say that it was for teme!" he waved his arms wildly he quickly turned to his girlfriend, "Hinata back me up here!"

The violet haired girl turned her head away and whistled not wanting to get involved with the situation. Naruto sighed defeated, "Okay Shikamaru what's your plan to win this thing?"

Opening his eyes Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome, but I suggest that the girls should guard the cones, and we should take control of the dodge balls. Once we each have a dodge ball then we should take out their main players first, which would be Neji ,Sai, and Kiba."

"What about bushy-brow?"

"If you let me finish I'll tell you" he sighed again, "seeing that Lee is too chivalrous then he will more likely protecting the girls than he will himself. Once we take out the stronger opponents then he will be forced to defend both cones and girls. In the end he'll end up being an easy target."

"I'M TIRED OF WAITING UP HERE, IF YOU'RE NOT ON THE COURT AND TOUCHING THE WALL THEN IT'LL BE 1000 PUSH-UPS AFTER CLASS!" Anko yelled from her lifeguard chair. If Naruto didn't know it better he could have sworn that steam radiated off the top of her head. He leaned toward Sasuke, "When did she get a bull horn teme?"

The raven haired teen rolled his eyes, "Dobe shut-up and let's start the damn game so I can kick Hyugua's ass"

Each team went toward their respective sides at the ends of the court. Ino's eyes widened, "Why the hell are we playing with Volleyballs? Do you know how much they hurt?"

The violent woman shrugged and smirked, "I lost the key to the closet so I brought the next best thing" she said, "Okay when I—"

_SLAM_

A pink blur ran by into the girl's locker room and quickly emerged with a smile on her face that made a certain raven haired teen's heart skip a beat. Sakura's green eyes met Sasuke's onyx ones and her breath hitched. She shook her head getting rid of the thought.

"Sorry I'm late" she bowed to her P.E teacher, "oh is this dodgeball? I wanna play. I can't wait to throw the ball at Sasuke so that he gets hurt!" she yelled and he sweat dropped

'**So much for the sincerity in her eyes' **he thought

Sai coughed bringing all the attention to him, "Anko-sensei the teams are even"

"I'll sit out!" Ami yelled

"But Ami if you sit out then you'll miss out on all the fun" Anko smirked sarcastically

"I'll live with it!"

Anko laughed at Ami's feeble attempts to get out of the game, "But I won't, so get your butt back on your side" she yelled and turned toward the two captains, "Looks like its paper rock scissors. Whoever wins gets Haruno on their team." She smiled and looked toward her group reading their mind, "I know aren't I just cruel?"

"Tell me about it" Naruto grumbled as he faced Sai, "One…two…three"

The two boys placed their symbols on the count of three and the outcome caused Sakura to growl upon seeing the results, which in return caused Naruto to flinch, "I'm so dead" he paled.

"Of all the times that you lose Naruto today couldn't be that day?" she huffed. As she turned her back he mimicked her with his hand. Sasuke smacked him on the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"Okay on the whistle start!" she blew the whistle and all of the boys ran to the front. Not knowing what to do Sakura grabbed a ball and moved toward the front aiming at her target. Solely keeping an eye on Ami she smirked but as she was going to throw the ball Sasuke jumped in front of her deflecting another ball that was about to hit Sakura. Her eyes widened at his heroic effort, but she quickly masked it

"I don't need your help Sasuke" she seethed.

"Yes you do, friends do that for one another" he replyed as he threw his ball and hit Kiba square in the face, he turned to her, "Now be a good girl and let me help you"

Sakura's face flushed and her anger rose, "I'm not weak Sasuke, so stop protecting me and let me do things the way I want!" she yelled at him who was unfazed by her mini tantrum. In reality that was far from true, what she said did faze him because Sakura was growing up without him, and it hurt.

"Fine" and that was all he said before returning back to the game and leaving her alone. She didn't know why, maybe it was the way he said it or the way he was cold to her, but when he left her there all alone she couldn't help but feel her heart clench.

"Teme, Ino's been taken out and Shikamaru been hit…crap nooooooooooo not Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he dodged various the various balls to get to the fallen girl. Sasuke hit his head in exasperation, " Dobe this isn't a real war so get up"

He noticed that there were four people left on the other team while their numbers dwindled.

"AHA YES TAKE THAT AMI!"

Well three now thanks to Sakura. There was one cone on each team and both teams were hungry to win, "What happened to our strategy?" Gaara called out and Naruto shrugged,

"Plan C? I guess?" he laughed nervously as the redhead aimed at him, "KIDDING, KIDDING, JUST KIDDING! Damn man can you take a joke? The only people left are Sai, Neji and Bushy-brow. There's still me, you, teme and Sakura. This game is ou—"

_WHACK_

"Son of a—" he picked up the ball and aimed it at Sai.

"UZUMAKI, SABAKU GET OFF THE COURT!" Anko yelled

"Now thanks to your stupidity now only Sakura and Sasuke are left" the red head stated as he walked off the court. Feeling two pairs of eyes stare him down he turned to face his two friends, "ehe sorry?"

"Dobe" Sasuke growled narrowly missing a ball that Sai threw.

"Oh my youthful flower I hope that you do forgive me!" Rock Lee yelled out as he hurled the hard volleyball at Sakura.

"Lee you aimed at the wrong person!" Neji yelled

"Sakura watch out!" Sai yelled as he moved forward but carefully stayed behind his team line. He quickly grabbed a ball to counteract the oncoming one but due to the angle that he was standing it only made the situation worse.

Because now there wasn't one projectile coming at Sakura, there were two

The pink haired girl shut her eyes for the painful blow but after a few moments it never came. Carefully opening one eye she saw what or should say who blocked the projectiles.

"You okay?" he asked with a managed smile

"YES WE HIT THE UCHIHA, NICE ONE LEE!!!" Neji called from the bleachers, the raven haired teen glared from his spot on the floor and winced when he took a breath of air. Something told him that there was going to be a nasty bruise by the end of the school bell. He turned toward Sakura and repeated his question,

"You okay?" he asked softly which in return she nodded,

"You idiot what was that for?" she laughed/ seethed

"That's what friends do, we protect each other" Sasuke stood up wincing a bit from the impact of the two volleyballs and limped over to the bleachers.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura whispered not even realizing that the last cone on her team just got knocked down.

"FINALLY SOMEONE WINS; KAMI YOU KIDS ARE SO DRAMTIC SOMETIMES!" Anko yelled as she hopped down from her tall chair, "Winner Team Kurosaki, your prize? You get out of class 5 minutes early, now GO!!!" she yelled and walked off to her office plopping down in swivel chair, "damn kids and their hormones"

Sai and Lee walked up to Sakura apologizing numerous times, and Sakura smiled patiently waiting for them to leave to the locker room so that she could talk to someone.

Naruto's eyes softened when he saw the look in his best friends eye, "You know teme, I think what you pulled back there is going to help you and Sakura."

"hn"

"Seriously…look she's walking toward you now!" he whispered excitedly but quickly shut up when Sakura approached them. The blond haired teen nudged his friend who in return didn't show any emotion possible.

"Naruto may I talk to Sasuke for a minute?"

He grinned and nodded his head before patting his friends shoulders, "Don't mess this up" he whispered quietly, and with that he left.

The raven haired teen turned his attention to the pink haired girl who mildly bushed under his gaze, "I want to thank you for what you did back there, it was overly dramatic but still it was sweet"

"Hn" was the only thing that Sasuke could manage as he tried to keep himself as down to earth as possible. Sakura fidgeted with her uniform and realizing that he wasn't going to say anything else turned to her leave.

"Thanks Sasuke"

Hearing the gym door close he let out a sigh and smiled secretly, "She said I was sweet" he whispered like a lovesick child.

* * *

_With a certain ladies _

"It seems like I have everthing done for the day" a read haired woman smiled as she sipped her afternoon tea. She stopped when the main house keeper stepped into the kitchen,

"Kushina-sama this just came in the mail for you." She handed the letter to the woman, who in return looked confused,

"Thank you Shima, but I wonder why the Hyugas would send me mail." She ripped open the envelope and read the letters contents. Slowly as if she had ingested a large portion of wasabi The Uzumaki matriarch's face flushed with anger.

"Shall I have someone retrieve your son, Uzumaki-sama?" Shima asked blatenly. Kushina grit her teeth in anger and nodded as she picked up the nearest phone and dialed a long memorized number. After a few rings a familiar voice picked up,

"Yes Darling?"

"If we had a little girl like I wanted, then we wouldn't have any problems"

"Naruto?" Minato asked

"Yes,when he gets home I'm going to murder him" Kushina stated

"I'll call the insurance company" he sighed. Just as she was about to reply the door flew open, "Honey I'll call you later" she said ignoring his protest to not hang up. She put a pleasant smile on her face as her son stepped into the kitchen.

"HI MO…oh crap" he stated upon seeing his mother.

Her smiled widened, "Oh crap is right dear, now when exactly were you going to tell me about Neji's car?"

"hehe funny story…about…that"

"Not as funny as the punishment you're going to get" she smiled which gave the blond haired boy an uneasy feeling. Something told him that his ramen stock was going to be bye-bye after this, oh why did he have a habit of making friends with trouble?

* * *

_So this was my favorite chapter to write. I admit it could have been a little bit better especially the end but for now it suffices. Haha_

_I hope that you guys liked it. The next chapter is going to be about the preparations for the upcoming dance, so who's going to get it next? Will Sasuke stop being such a drama queen? Maybe we'll _

_I also want to thank my reviewers, __**SutaaFox **__and __**9tailedemonfoxonbu **__their detailed reviews were very inspiring. I'm going to keep your suggestions in mind so that when I do revise this story I will make those changes. _

_Hope you liked it and don't forget to review, but you don't have to, it just allows me to know whether or not you enjoyed my creation or if I should even continue._

_Much love_

_Anemone_


	10. Chapter 10

_Konichiwa Readers, Its me Anemone!_

_It's currently 10 in the morning here in Japan and I am wiped. lol. I know that many of you have been waiting to read the latest chapter of P.S I Love You and so here it is! You have no idea how proud I am about completing this chapter? Reason is because this whole chapter was typed on my lovely iphone!_

_To tell the truth I kinda lost inspiration for this story and it wasn't until I was on the subway reading my favorite fanfics that I was inspired, so I immediately got on my phone and started to type. Lol. I hope that you all enjoy!_

_**So with out further waiting here is the latest chapter of P.S-I love you**_

_Much Love,_

_Anemone_

_**P.S- **Hope you like it!_

_Please Review after reading, you don't have to but it helps in letting me know to continue or if you liked the chapter._

_**P.P.S-** I don't own Naruto or the franchise, just my story plotline _

* * *

**IN HOME ROOM**

"Okay people we have to make this the best dance that KPH has ever seen" Ino yelled to the entire class eyeing me all the while. What I couldn't help it that I was drop dead sexy but she didn't have to glare as if it was crime. Too conceited? Yea I thought so but when you future wife's best friend gives you the smirk of death then dry humor is acceptable in times like this. She made her way to the third level of desk in a slinky manner, something that in my opinion made her look like a fool.

"So Sasuke how do you plan on asking Sakura to the dance, cause from what I have heard well you're going to need a big bounce back."

My eyes widened, did she just say what I thought she did? I guess I should set her straight before anything else happens, "look Ino you're pretty and all but I'm not dating you to get back at-" her cheeks flushed red for a moment

"Baka, as if I would date you. I've got Shikamaru to satisfy my needs" she wiggled her eyebrows and smirked. I died a little on the inside but waved off my sudden case of nausea.

"Any way how are you gonna do it?"

I shook my head, there were so many things wrong with the situation that shouldn't be happening, which makes me wonder if this was really happening or not, "aren't you supposed to be her friend and my enemy? Last time I checked this chiz doesn't run well in the friendship rulebook"

She leaned her chin on her manicured hand, "true but I wanna help you!"

"No not happening"

"Oh come on I want in on this action! You know how I love a good old fashion love triangle, besides that Sai guy is really weird, can you believe he observed me to see what a girls moods are like? He is not Sakura's type at all!"

Okay so I wasn't the only one who thought this, I kind of like where this is going :)

"Look it doesn't take an idiot to know that you and Sakura like each other. You're just socially retarded to do anything and she is oblivious to notice anything." I sweat dropped the Yamanaka knew all this? I could see her smile widely when she notices the rouge tint to my cheeks

"See! I am right!"

"Okay so what if you are, my question is how are you going to help me" Her lips twisted into a devilish smirk and I knew that I had bit off more than I could chew cause a plan with Yamanaka was worse than a plan with the dobe. FML

_**

* * *

**_

_**AT LUNCH**_

"Ino I will not have you taint teme with your girly ideas!"

"Naruto shut up all your plans went down the toilet!"

"Hey we were close to winning Sakura-chan back!"

"Key word 'close' Naruto"

"Can we please get on with what the he'll I'm supposed to do?" I yelled. This whole situation was getting on my nerves, did I want Sakura heck yea I did but did I want two loud annoying blinds helping me? En no so much

"Sasuke are you there?" Naruto waved his Hand across my line of vision I shook my head," yea just thinking"

"Okay well so here's what you're going to do, you're going to ask Sakura to the school dance!"

Did Ino want me to get killed? I honestly thought she did, normally if we were on good terms then yea it would be alright, but because I had royally screwed things asking Sakura to the dance was like asking for a kick in the balls. No seriously it was, she would turn her head and wrinkle her cute nose and the kick me I know it, " you want me to die right? Cause i swear to god Ino it sounds like you want me to die before sex!"

"Come on teme your an Uchiha, this is easy no hands down"

"Yea it's like the idiot says, your an Uchiha use that mojo boy!"

"Ino, dobe"

"yea?"

"Shut up"

"Look I'll guide you step by step, that way you know for sure that Nothing will go wrong" she smiled. I sighed oh the things I do for love.

_**

* * *

**_

_**In the Fine Arts Wing of KPH**_

To many students seeing a couple of their classmates dressed clad in black and staking out the fine arts wing of the school might have called for suspicion but seeing who exactly was up to said deed didn't raise any question because they knew that it would either end up in failure or success…and they would hear about it in the school newspaper a few days from now.

"Blond bunny to dimwit, come in dimwit" Ino 'stealthily' chatted to her walkie talkie waiting for their response. She had to admit that this who cliché spy thing was really her thing why she hadn't done this earlier was beyond her

"Why do I have to be dimwit? I want to be ramen-sama it's much cooler!" she rolled her eyes at his winy voice, " cause naruto it's lame and your didn't speak up quickly when we were picking names "

" I did too!"

Ignoring him she eyed a certain young man and hushed the blond, "Shh look is sasuke" Both of them looked at the Uchiha from different locations, "come in dark knight, dark knight are you there?" The raven haired teen causally turned the corner and brushed his hair back. So far so good and Ino was impressed that he pulled it off so well

"Yea Ino I can hear you loud and clear"

"Good so look Sakura should be heading to the theatre right now if you turn the next corner you should be able to intercept her there and if you're lucky then it should look like you just accidentally ran into her." She explained while crossing her fingers hoping that this plan would work.

"Got it" he turned the corner and low and behold was Sakura Haruno. In the background he could hear his best friend munching on his favorite food, "okay teme you need to run and accidentally run unto her"

"yea bit not too much that to make her fall. Just enough that you brush shoulders" Ino commented. He nodded his head and jogged lightly, if everything went accordingly then not only would he have a date but we would be a HUGE jump to him achieving his ultimately goal. Just thinking about it made him somewhat giddy inside, not that he would let anyone know about it though.

"A little faster teme I'm growing old here!" came Naruto's annoyed voice, he winced at the volume of his voice and increased his speed letting his nerves take control of the matter, "not that fast! You'll..."

_WHOOSH BOOM PLOP_

Time seemed to stop and papers scattered all over the place ,"Sasuke Uchiha" he heard a voice growl. Her fierce eyes glared at him with such a passion, and he sat frozen caught like a deer in headlights, not fearing humiliation or death just thinking, _'She is so cute when she's mad' _

"Abort mission I repeat abort mission!" Naruto called becoming nervous

"Shut up Naruto. Sasuke you've come too far to ditch, I want you to apologize and help her pick up her papers" Ino commanded. He quickly gathered up the scattered papers and smiled a charming smile cause after all who didn't like it when a gorgeous guy smiled at you. In Sakura case it wasn't working, "I'm sorry Sakura I was trying make it to-" he hesitated not knowing what to say considering most of his classes allowed him to steer clear from this wing of the school.

_"uh say mechanics yea that works"_ ino said all while watching intently

He cleared his throat, " uh mechanics" The pink haired girl looked at him questionably,"Sasuke you do know that this is the fine arts wing right?" he paused for a minute and cursed Ino, at this rate it wouldn't be long before Sakura found out .

_"Crap how was I supposed to know uh say you going to see Diedera-onii chan"_

Sasuke laughed awkwardly, "Heh did I say mechanics I meant the mixed media room. I'm going to see Diedera who was going to teach me the art of sculpturing" Sakura raised her eyebrow which caused him to twitch.

"Ino's brother? Really?"

"yup"

"Whatever I'm going to be late for class" she rolled her eyes clearly not wanting to deal with him at the moment.

"_Hurry say something before she gets away" Naruto said, "Teme this is your last chance!" _

"Sak-" Sasuke called taking a couple of steps reaching out to her retreating form. Everything seemed to run in slow motion and before he could pull himself back the bad luck rained on his parade.

Her eyes widened in horror

He stared breathless

Ino stood frozen

And Naruto…well you know Naruto and his loud mouth, "Sakura-chan who knew that you had such a HOT rack!"

At that moment Ino, Sasuke and Naruto wanted to crawl under a rock and die…well mainly Sasuke did.

'_On Shit I think I just signed my own life sentence, if there is a god out there please have mercy on my soul, and in return I will stop hitting the dobe upside the head.' _Sasuke thought as he stood in shock staring/admiring the pink haired girl.

Like the exorcist Sakura turned her head slowly and her eyes narrowed to a point where he thought that they would sink into her head. Any good best friend would have wanted to move from their spot and shield her from pervert eyes, BUT because he was a GUY and SHE was a girl, who just happened to have her top ripped off and was wearing a black lacy number that caught his fancy, his hormones took control and so he sat there awestruck.

"Sasuke" he heard her growl, "When I get my hands on you you're going to wish for a sex change" Her jaw was clenched and he was pretty sure that her eye twitched. His heart beat quickly, his nerves were on fire.

"S-Sakura I-I didn't mean to, honest I tripped over that rock!" he pointed to the said rock which caused her to raise her brow, "That's a pebble sasuke"

"A pebble which came out of nowhere!" he panicked trying to save his ass from her wrath

"I'll give you till the count of 10" his onyx eyes widened as he recalled the last time a Haruno said those very same words, the very same words that kept him in a tree for a whole night.

"Now theres no need for that Sakura, come on le—"

"one…two….ten"

And all hell broke loose

* * *

"Come on Sasuke teme it's not that bad. So what if you so happened to trip and sort of grabbed a hold of her shirt which accidentally tore revealing her br—"

I smacked Naruto upside the head before he could say anything else, "Not one other word Naruto."

After today's events I wanted to get as far away from the school as possible. Not only was I embarrassed but I'm pretty sure that my ancestors were bowing their heads in shame. I had only meant to ask Sakura to the dance, but instead I end up tripping over a rock, which might I add came out of nowhere, and grabbed a hold of the nearest thing, which resulted to me tearing Sakura's shirt exposing her bra (which FYI was totally sexy, who would have though she shopped at Victoria's Secret and in the naughty isle too?) So now my mojo is shot and the only girl who I planned to marry and grow old with hates my guts even more than a volcano spews lava.

There are only three letters that can describe this…FML

"You need a ride home dobe or is your _mommy_ going to pick you up?" I asked trying not to sulk

"har har teme, but mother dearest is with Shima shopping for drapes, so yes drive me home" he got into my car and buckled his seat belt, "Who would have thought Sakura wore lace underwear?" I looked at him confused but as I peered closer to him I realized that he was watching a recap of what happened on his cell phone. Damn dobe must have recorded me trying to ask her out but instead got the whole picture…again FML

"Delete it or your iphone gets to see the underside of my tires" he grumbled and I watched as he deleted the footage. Relief filled my veins but still I needed to get out before girls pummeled me to the ground. They say in times like this the radio helps, hell at this point and time I'm up for anything. I switched on the radio in my car and waited for the tunes to calm my nerves

_I've got a way of knowing,  
When something is right,  
I feel like I must have known you,  
In another life,  
Cause I felt this deep connection,  
When you looked in my eyes,  
Now I can't wait to see you again, _

"Really, really?" I growled as I messed with the stereo, flipping stations, finding the right one that matched my current mood. I could hear the dobe snicker and once I gave him my death glare he quickly shut up, "Look how about try the alternative station they might have something good on" The blond haired idiot scanned through the available radio stations on Pandora, "Oh look it's The Maine, they're pretty good." I shrugged "Whatever dobe."

_I'm falling in love  
But it's falling apart  
I need to find my way back to the start  
When we we're in love  
Things we're better than they are  
Let me back into...  
Into your arms_

I could feel irk marks dot my forehead and I gripped the steering wheel tightly in order to prevent from losing my cool, any other time of the year this would have been okay, _any other time_, but when I have graced the heartbreak hall of fame every damn love song just has to play on and annoy the hell out of me.

"uh well that didn't work, how about we try the R&B stations?" he flipped the station, rhythmic beats flowed out the stereo. '_Finally' _I let my shoulders relax and waited for some word of wisdom to arrive,

_Cause if I got you  
I don't need money  
I don't need cars  
Girl you're my heart  
and...  
Oh!  
I'm into you  
And girl no  
One else would do  
Cause with every kiss and every hug  
You make me fall in love  
And now I, now I can't be the only one…_

Oh that's it! I slammed my foot on the brake not caring if the dobe hit the dashboard and harshly turned off the radio. Was there anything in this world that could not remind me of Sakura and my relationship for one measly minute?

"AHAHAHA!" Naruto held his stomach as tears flew out of his eyes, "Man teme this is too funny. Even the radio stations are telling you that you effed up!"

"Shut up dobe, the only other possible way that this could be worse was if I saw mine and her name on a tree!"

Wait for it…..

"Uh does a stop sign count?" he asked pointing to the red stop sign in front of them.

_**No fudging way**_

My eyes darted to the said sign, and widened. There tagged in graffiti were the initials S.H + S.U, and like a firework I popped "FML!" I yelled as I threw open the door to my white charger and proceeded to shake the sign uncontrollably, "Why me? Why do you hate me universe, why?"

"Oh this is gold" Naruto laughed as he photographed the emo love drunk Uchiha who currently looked like a mad man trying to tear down a sign that was city property.

"Hey kid, what do those initials stand for?" Naruto asked a kid who saw was skipping down the street. The little girl smiled at him, "That's my onee-chan's and her boyfriend's initials. Sayuri Hittachin and Satoshi Uchida" she smiled as she skipped off.

"hm Sayuri Hittachin and Satoshi Uchida. Who would have thought?" he laughed as he flipped on the radio

_Smack that, all on the floor  
Smack that, give me some more  
Smack that, 'til you get sore  
Smack that, oh ooh_

He snickered, "The time that teme decides to go all out rage, a non love song plays. Heh what are the odds?"

"FML!" Sasuke yelled as he continued to yell and further kill the sign even if it was already not moving to begin with. Oh the things that he went through for love.

* * *

_I hope that you guys liked it. Thanks to all the reviewers and readers you guys are the best, I haven't given up on this story yet and I am going to finish it, as well as I will finish all the other stories on my profile. So don't give up on me yet my lovelies_

_Much love,_

_Anemone_

_P.S- don't forget to review, but you don't have to, it just allows me to know whether or not you enjoyed my creation or if I should even continue._


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello Dear Readers!_

_I think its time for another update of PS: I love you, and well here it is! I must say that writing this took a lot of work, mainly because I hit a lot of road but I am happy to say that it's all gone and that you readers are in for a treat. Its almost new years and my resolution is to work and complete all of the stories that are on my profile. Its gonna take some work, but I realized that not everyone likes to be left hanging so I am going to take time and finish what I've started. Thank you all my readers who review and send messages to urge me to continue you guys were really You :)_

_I am sorry that I haven't updated in like FOREVER but I really do hope that you stay tuned to what is to come. _

_I hope that many of you had a great year, and there are many good times to come._

_Now without further stalling here is P.S- I Love You!_

_Enjoy :)_

_xoxo_

_Anemone_

_I do not own Naruto, just my plotline_

_P.S- You don't have to review but I would appreciate it if you would, it just lets me know how well I am doing or if I should continue. _

_P.P.S- A lot of this chapter and the future ones will switch POV a lot. This is just to get a grab on each characters emotions at different times._

* * *

"Do these belong to you?" a police officer asked the two concerned women waiting at the door. Sasuke and Naruto wiggled around trying to get their ears out of the hold of the officer who had caught them in their dirty act.

Not the kind that you're thinking of you pervy little readers

But rather the one that constitutes for teenage rebellion

...

If of course they were being rebellious that is.

"Yes officer they do, thank you for bringing them back home, we were beginning to worry." Mikoto exclaimed as she pulled her son into a smothering hug, Kushina on the hand had Naruto in a hold of death, "where did you find them by the way?"

"Well a couple citizens complained of a teen picking a fight with a city sign and when I checked it out, I guess they got a little freaked out that they sped away. So after a mini chase and some time behind bars I think that they learned their lesson" he scratched the back of his head laughing nervously when both women's expression quickly changed from one of concern to anger,

"You boys did what?" Kushina was the first to explain which caused the officer to flinch and Mikoto to tap her foot; "Thank you officer, we'll make sure our boys will never do it again" the raven haired woman smiled as she pushed the man out and close the door.

"NO DON'T LEAVE US ALONE! THEY'LL KILL US!" Naruto yelled as he tried to grab his last chance of salvation, "I'LL TAKE ANOTHER HOUR BEHIND BARS JUST DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!"

"Dobe shut up you're only making it worse" he winced as his mother pinched his ear

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"THANK KAMI HE IS COMING TO SAVE US!"

The officer opened the door, "Oops I forgot to leave your sons keys, the tow truck should drop his car off within the next hour" he smiled and quickly shut the door not wanting to become a victim.

"noooooo don't leave me!"

Both women crossed their arms, "You boys are in a huge amount of trouble "said Mikoto

"Is there any last words?" Kushina added

Both Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and faced the fuming women, "We love you?" they both said in unison which made the women smirk, "Not good enough"

...

P.S- I Love You

Chapter 11

...

"Damn teme you're mother has quite an arm"

"Don't remind me" I grumbled as I rubbed his behind.

After our mothers found out about our little incident well lets just say that it wasn't pretty. I mean literally our parents exploded, pots were flying and Naruto's mom was chasing, My Dad was held my mom back while Minato cowered in fear. Luckily if it wasn't for my old tree house we would have never made it out alive. No wonder why Itachi never dared to pull stunts when mom was around. Get her mad and she goes crazy...literally.

Although now that I think of it we would have never got into this much trouble if Naruto didn't run from the cops and would have ACTUALLY told me that the po po was there, then maybe I would have stopped killing that stop sign a little sooner.

"They are just waiting for us teme, I can see my mother peering out the window" Naruto whispered

"Dobe this is all your fault, I swear every time I'm with you whether it be in a car, plane , anywhere somehow you always manage to get us into some sort of incident."

"Hey we got out alive right?"

"Barely" I grumbled

"So while we wait for things to simmer down, has Ino talked to you yet about the incident?" he asked lying down on the faded rug. I rubbed my temples, "How am I supposed to know, if you haven't noticed today is really not my day dobe"

"Boo who, so what you pulled her shirt off; be happy you got to second base" he waved me off and pulled out his phone, "let's call her now"

Finding her name he touched the screen and waited for the dial tone. It took a bit but after 4 calls and 2 messages, Ino finally picked up. To tell the truth I didn't really want to find out what happened afterward, because in a sense I knew. Knowing Sakura, she would be tearing a punching bag to shreds, its just always been something that she has done when she gets angry.

"_Shikamaru this really ISN'T a good time to be calling sweetheart" _

Naruto looked at the phone then to me in confusion, I rolled my eyes, "Shikamaru? Oh...OH I get it!"

He stopped when shuffling and rustling could be heard, "It's that bad huh?"

_Sigh_, _"yea after crying for a bit, she resorted to taking out her pent up anger by throwing darts at a picture of Sasuke"_

"Ouch"

A crash and sobs could be heard in the background and my heart tightened. I could stand to hear her cry.

"_Oh Sakura please don't cry, hey look, Sakura is really not doing well. I'll talk to you later"_

And after there was silence, I had only wanted to fix a simple pest problem and get things patched up but instead of mending and getting things to return back to normal, I made everything worse. It was may fault that she was crying, it was my fault that she couldn't show her face around school anymore. It was my fault that our friendship, everything was ruined.

"Sasuke?" The dobe's voice seemed distant as guilt rang through my ears,_ 'its all your fault Sasuke'_

"She's crying and it's all because of me" I said in a daze. It seems stupid to be worrying over something like this right? Well to you it might but to me it was embarrassing. This was Haruno, Sakura, the girl who stuck with me through thick and thin, the only person who I ever trusted, and yea sure she has been quite a bitch lately but not enough to deserve all this. I only meant to fix everything, not land her in the hall of shame.

"Teme?"

The tree house seemed to close in and I felt as though the air was too thick to breathe. I needed to get out...now. I climbed down the tree, ignoring Naruto's yells and walked into my home. Fuck this all, Fuck my life.

* * *

**WITH TWO CERTAIN GIRLS**

Ino held her best friend in tight hug, while she cried her eyes out. The events of the past hours had not gone the way she has originally planned and god she felt horrible, " It's because of him that I can't show my face in school anymore!" Ino rubbed Sakura's back soothingly.

"Oh its not that bad, Shikamaru and Gaara are doing damage control as we speak. I promise you that not one person will say a word and if they did then they can count on a visit from me"

"But still Ino did you not see what he did?"

"I know but, Sakura y—"

"To think he blames my humiliation on a pebble...a effing tiny piece of earth no bigger than my pinky" she sobbed, "I don't know what I did wrong Ino, did I do something wrong? Why does Sasuke want to ruin my life?" The pink haired girl rambled on for what seemed like hours to Ino as she continued to pass her tissue after tissue. To now say that she felt bad was understatement, this was worse. She had a feeling that Sasuke heard the phone call from earlier and wasn't taking the situation any better.

"I just want my old Sasuke back" Sakura whispered as she wiped her tears and looked aimlessly at the door, almost as if she was awaiting for the raven haired boy to burst through and hug her. Ino knew that look and it wasn't the first time she had seen it either. Every time Sakura had a bad day or whenever Sasuke screwed up she would always look into the distance almost as if she were waiting for him to pop out of somewhere and exclaim, that he was just joking. Even when she claimed she loved Sai, Ino could always see that deep down Sakura always loved Sasuke a little bit more.

"You know being mad at him isn't going to solve anything." Ino said softly as she embraced her best friend in another hug, "What if he was trying to tell you something?"

Blowing her nose Sakura shook her head, "It's Sasuke, he doesn't speak much you know"

Ino giggled, "To us no, but to you he is like a kid you can't get to shut up." This caused her friend to smile a bit, "Sasuke may not have said anything, but you know what they say actions speak louder than words"

"Psh I doubt it" Sakura snorted, "All Sasuke knows is how to make a mess, not clean it up. When he learns to fix wrongs into rights is the day I'll become a princess"

"Oh just you wait" I said under my breath

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing at all" I smiled walking out of the room. That girl would soon figure out that before the week was over she would certainly become the princess that she always wanted to be.

* * *

**AT THE KUROSAKI HOUSEHOLD**

"You've been thinking a lot lately" Hikaru questioned his brother who was currently preoccupied with the foliage outside rather than the painting he started 3 weeks ago.

"I know"

"Is it about her?"

The raven haired boy sighed, put his brush down and turned his attention away from his painting to his older brother who walked into his room, "Although Sakura and I have been together a lot lately; I still feel that her heart belongs to the Uchiha." Hikaru looked at his younger brother's piece of work, the two figures seemed to be overlooking the city but they were sparsely apart. The girls hair swayed with the wind and her eyes were glued on one section of town, while the boy's eyes drifted to her.

"I feel as though I am fighting a war that is pointless." Sai whispered looking out his window. Sai couldn't deny but his feelings for Sakura grew ever since they have spent more time together, but he knew that as much as she would smile and laugh in his presence he could sense her heart yearn to be elsewhere. He wanted to be selfish and play the same game that Sasuke had started, but ever since the dodge ball game those feelings started to dissipate, as he begin to see reality for what it truly was.

"Well what does your heart tell you to do?"

Sai shrugged his shoulders and picked up his brush "I don't know"

* * *

**BACK AT THE UCHIHA HOUSEHOLD**

Naruto had a lot of nerve climbing out of the tree house and back into the house. When he got in his mother scolded him while his father stood behind nodding his head, trying to seem like the patriarch of the household. However, the biggest lecture came from a certain matriarch who glared at the blond boy until he was practically forced to spill…well everything. After a long conversation and multiple scolding and tears of ,'now I won't see my baby marry and have cute grandchildren' the blond haired boy managed to make it out alive and was now banging on his friends door kindly asking him to come out.

"Come out of your room right now Teme!"

"How the hell do you always manage to get into my house Dobe!"

"Newsflash Teme, you left me up in a tree, that's in YOUR backyard, with OUR parents inside waiting!" He growled, man and Sasuke thought he was stupid? Psh when coming to state the obvious the raven haired teen had nothing on him.

"Go Away!" came Sasuke muffled reply

"Teme" Naruto bit the inside of his lip to prevent a string of colorful words from flying out. Just when he was about to kick the door open an elegant hand haulted his movements and softly knocked on the door. She smiled at Naruto full well knowing his intentions, of course if this would have occurred at any other time she would have sent the boy flying to kingdom come.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Sasuke opened the door furiously to give his friend his glare of doom, surely that would get him to leave, but he didn't expect the person on the other side.

"And who do you think you're glaring at mister?"

SASUKE POV

FML

My mothers fingers found their way to my ear and tugged on it sharpely, successfully pulling me out of my room, " I did not raise you to be rude, Sasuke uchiha if I can't hide when your grandmother visit's then you sure as hell can't"

"But mothe—"

"No buts you face this problem and be a man" she said pushing me into the lions den. Naruto crossed his arms and glared, "You OWE me sooo much teme that its not even funny"

"hn"

"Right now is not a time to be monosylibic, if you're gonna win Sakura back then you need to play hardball, and if you're in I think I have one last plan to make it work"

"It's just going to make things worse, its better off if I disappear from her life completely."

That's when it hits me, I loved Sakura so much that I was going to pretend that I don't even exist.

"Are you serious?" Naruto seethed, "I get my ass handed to me by both our moms, I almost got killed by Sasori, hell I come up with out there plans to push you guys together and you're just going to give up?"

"yea so what?"

"So what? So what?" he exclaimed. Naruto was mad, and I kid you not his blue eyes literally popped out of his head, "Sasuke I bust my ass for you only to be a [insert colorful word] no wonder why Sakura is fucking Sai, he has more balls than you"

Something inside me twitched. Make fun of me for pathetic reason but name calling,and then talk about Sakura, oh hell no. That's when you mess with Uchiha pride, and property, and that is something you don't mess with…unless you want to die that is, "Shut up dobe"

"Aww is little Sasuke getting mad?What are you going to do cry?"

The dobe was asking for it, "keep pushing the right buttons dobe,and I'll murder you. Go ahead and try. I dare you" I could see the shiver run up his spine and the intimidation fill his eyes, he knew not to mess with me.

"''You won't do shit"

Before he knew it I held him by he collar against the wall, "Don't ever talk about Sakura that way again" he smirked "Will you do anything for her?"

Still being in a slight rage I nodded, and he pushed me off, "Will you fight for her?"

And that's when I realized that the dobe was right if I really loved her then I wouldn't just give up, I would fight and tell her how I feel. If I gave up then what would I be, no that couldn't happen, regardless if things went wrong I needed to say something. The time for childish games was over, and it's time I grew up.

With my trademark smirk and determined look I turned toward my friend ready to face the world "Let's do it"

The only way to lose is to quit trying and I wasn't done trying.

Believe it.

* * *

_So what did you think? I liked how this chapter played out, but mainly I like how well it flows into the final bits. YES my lovelies I have finally finished this story and I am glad. I feel accomplished but don't worry I won't leave you hanging, I post every 2 days...or will _

_I hope you all liked it!_

_Please after reading review! You don't have to but I would appriciate it if you would._


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello Readers!_

_Here is another update and I have a pretty good feeling that you would love it, because I enjoyed writing it. I apologize for any inconveniences with reading the last chapter. For some odd reason FF decided to mess with the wording and every time I tried to fix it, FF didn't want to save it. What up with that right?_

_Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. Its coming close to the end._

_I would appreciate that you review, you don't have to but it helps :)_

_xoxo_

_Anemone_

_Note: I do not own Naruto or the characters just my plot line._

* * *

"Sasuke where are you going with all those things?" Mikoto Uchiha asked her youngest son who currently had her favorite teapot, his teddy bear, blanket and other various items all piled up in his arms.

"Sakura is sick Okaasan and its my job to make her feel better" he answered and smiled.

Mikoto knelt down to his level and began taking everything out of his hands,"Well Sasu-chan if you're going to make her feel better, I don't think cookies is the best way to start. How about I help you make a nice basket and we can go visit her?" the little boy blushed and quickly ran to the kitchen. The raven haired mother felt a tug at her heart. Ah young love it was so innocent and precious but mainly it was adorable.

"Okaasan how am I going to take care of Sakura-chan if you don't show me!" he yelled

But she had to admit Sasuke in love topped it all

Sakura Haruno was one very lucky girl

* * *

P.S-I Love You

Chapter 12

'_**Once upon a time there was a little prince who fell in love with a very pretty girl'**_

* * *

"TEME I HAVE A MAJOR BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!" The dobe yelled as barged into my home. I sighed hasn't he ever heard of common courtesy? Lucky my mother wasn't home or else she would have tore him up to pieces…literally.

"What do you want Dobe?" I knew why he was here but I had a feeling that he would find out sooner or later because when you're in high school news travels fast,

"What do you mean, 'what do I want?' Teme you know why I'm here or else you would not have left your door unlocked"

'_damn unconscious thoughts' _I thought sweat dropping.

"Why am I hearing rumors at Sakura is going with Sai to the Winter Ball and _YOU _all of a sudden hooking up with Ami?"

"I didn't hook up with Ami Dobe"

"Then what the hell do you call this?" he yelled and threw his phone at me. I watched the screen and rolled my eyes, '_yea that's right girls breathe it in, I'm going to the dance with Uchiha Sasuke, not you, me'_

"Ugh girls can be so...so…"

"Troublesome?"

"Yes dobe that's the word" This was too much of a burden. The girl who was supposed to (and still is in my mind) was going to the ball with someone else and the girl who whored herself out to me was already having fantasies of a future (which might I add WILL NOT happen).

"Well?" Naruto asked plopping himself on the couch next to me, another deep sigh of frustration racked my body, "I didn't hook up with Ami, I saw Sai asking Sakura to the ball and the look in her eyes, seemed as if she was the luckiest girl in the world. She seemed so happy Naruto that as much as I wanted to find a way to put myself in the picture I just couldn't ruin it for her, so instead Ami asked me and reluctantly I said yes."

"You must really love her to go against your _Uchiha Code_"

"You have no idea Dobe, as long as she is happy then so am I"

_**THE DAY BEFORE**_

"So you ready Teme, are you pumped?"

"Hn"

"Come on Teme you have to get you're A-Game face or else you will never have enough balls to ask Sakura to the dance"

I twitched, did this idiot dare question the masculinity of my clan, why I will have you know that we are manly men, and will do whatever it takes to get our women, (For all the girls reading the story, Women are people and not possessions, this is for the sake of me being hyperbolic)

"Yes Otouto, let me see this game face to win back your precious cherry blossom"

_FML_

"Watch it Itachi that's my little sister you're talking about"

_DOUBLE FML_

Naruto took cover behind me and I glared at the two older people. Sasori and my brother could be asses sometimes, "Teme it's Sasori, maybe if we walk away slowly we might be able to make it out with our lives." He whispered

"Is that right little fish?"

Wow so I guess there is a really good reason why he's on the track team, crap I didn't even see him move behind me. Naruto jumped, "EVIL!" he screamed and ran off like a little girl. So much for Teamwork. _Sigh._

"What do you guys want?" I glared, my brother and Sasori laughed, "Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, ne Itachi?"

"He does have his moments Sasori, but I believe there is a real reason why we're here"

This confused me, they were here to see me for a reason other than to humiliate me? I think hell has officially froze over…that or I probably died on my way to school this morning, after all Naruto was driving.

"Heh but of course, let me get to the point. Sasuke I know you have been having a crush on my baby sister ever since you stepped foot in our home, and quite frankly it irked me."

'_Ok so maybe hell hasn't froze over'_

"B—" he stopped me before I could even start my sentence, "But you see Sasuke I've noticed that you have some sort of effect on Sakura that it almost dare I say it lightens up our home…"

'_Or maybe not'_

"I don't know much about your conflict but I do know that our little sister isn't the same, and as much of a gentlemen Sai is, he kind of freaks me out." he came down to ear level, "I mean last week he sat outside my door observing me and my girlfriend, he said it was helping him understand human relations better."

Were my ears deceiving me, or was the world just topsy turvy?

"Look I want my sister to smile again, not the fake 'I'm ok' one but the kind where I have to raise suspicions for. I know how much you love her so you have my permission to..to"

"Say it Sasori" Itachi smirked and Sasori cringed, "to date Sakura" he exhaled, "There I said it, oh kami that was more difficult than telling Karin the truth when she asked if the school skirt made her ass look huge"

My jaw dropped, ok It's official I have died and gone to heaven. Sasori Haruno just gave me Sasuke Uchiha his blessing to date Sakura, Holy.$#% !

"Otouto please close your mouth, have you not forgotten that Uchiha pride themselves on presentation?" My brother pushed my jaw closed; I shook him off and turned to Sasori,

"Are you serious? " I asked can't believe the moment that just happened a minute ago, he sweat dropped, "Did you not see the pain in me giving my baby sister to a pervert like you, please don't make me do it again. This is a onetime deal Uchiha; if I were you then I would walk away right now and plan for how you are going to ask my sister to the ball." He clenched his heart in fake drama, "I need a drink…now"

"Sasori-kun!" the red head groaned at the sound of Hikaru's voice, "Someone for the love of kami's sake get me some hard liquor!" he left grumbling at the loss of his sister and the arrival of Sai's brother.

My brother's expression turned from amused to serious as he turned to me, "If I were you I would be classy and maybe give her this" he pushed a piece of paper in my hands, "if you never take the chance she'll never know how you feel."

With those words my brother turned and walked away leaving me to reflect on what I was going to do. This time there wasn't a plan that I could follow, nor was there anyone with me. I was all alone and it was up to me to follow my heart if I wanted a future with Sakura Haruno.

* * *

'…_**he made it his goal that as long as he was going to be prince he would have no other but her for a princess.'**_

* * *

'Ok I am just going to go up to her and tell her how I feel and ask her to the ball' I thought as I walked past the Arts and Humanities wing of the school .I had managed to get through the day, but that didn't mean that I wasn't sitting on the edge of my seat. I mean what would she say to me when I pretty much told her everything? Would she be excited? Speechless? Would she slap me, and if that was the case would I have to bring some ointment to relieve the sting afterward? Whatever the reason I was going to go in this like an Uchiha would; confident and manly. I would not shame my ancestors and….and what the hell is this?

There exiting the theatre was Sai and Sakura arm in arm laughing like they were old friends…kind of how we used to be. I stuck behind the wall making sure I was out of sight before they saw me. Why was Sai here? He was supposed to be in Psychology now, but why was he with Sakura?

"Sakura I know that I have not been here long but I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the ball?"

There was a slight tug at my heart, 'Crap I was too late' for a minute my hopes rose when Sakura took a moment to think about his invitation, because maybe she would say no and I would have a chance, but as quickly as they rose they crashed down when she smiled her most brightest smile, ones that she

would give me when I made her laugh.

"I would love to Sai"

I knew it, of course she would say yes to him, he was Sai her 'best friend' the guy who did nothing wrong. All this made my heart go crazy and my vision change to red, but I couldn't ruin it. Sakura was so happy that it would be wrong to rain on her parade, besides I've done enough damage.

"As long as you're happy my love then so am I, no matter how much I am hurting on the inside" I whispered unconsciously dropping the paper I had planned to put in her locker. I couldn't be here anymore it hurt too much

* * *

'_**It wasn't until they were at the biggest party of the year that the little prince gathered enough courage to ask the little girl to the ball only to find out they she was going with another knight'**_

* * *

"hmmmm whats this, Sakura Haruno not going to the ball with Sasuke Uchiha?" a certain girl smirked as she watched the scene unfold before her, "Looks like I got myself an early Christmas present" she giggled as she watched Sai and Sakura hug and part their separate ways.

"I think you just found yourself a date for the ball after all Sasuke Uchiha, and her name is Ami"

* * *

_**WITH TWO CERTAIN GIRLS**_

"So it's settled then? "

"Yup just leave Sakura to me and you just make sure that Sai ask her to the dance"

"I really hope this works, I really want to see my sister again, ever since he left it's like the shine from her eyes are gone. She may not want to admit it but I think she really loved him" said the dark red headed woman as she swirled the foam around her coffee. The blond haired girl across from her placed her hand on the girls shoulder.

"It will work Karin or my name is not Ino Yamanaka"

* * *

"I was too late" I sighed as I placed my book in my locker and shut it, the person waiting on the other side caught me off guard.

"So Sasuke-kun a little birdie told me that you still haven't found a date for the winter ball, is this true?" she asked as she slinked her way toward me and traced circles on my chest. 'Ugh Ami, you try so hard but are you really this stupid to not catch my signals that I'm just not into you?'

"Hn" I managed to be as monotone as possible and shook her off, but like everything in my life it came back at me. She clung onto my arm and pushed me into the lockers, well at least I now know how her past boyfriends were 'suddenly' injured. People stared at our interaction which made me feel a bit uncomfortable, where was that idiot when I needed him?

"We're not done yet." She smirked and licked her lips, "Sasuke-kun was my little birdie telling me the truth?"

I cringed, "I don't know what you are talking about " Ami giggled one of those demonic giggles you would hear on some creepy porcelain doll,

"Oh I think you do and to prove it how about I make an offer that you can't refuse? If you ask me to the ball like a nice boy then I promise that nothing will go wrong for your precious Sakura-chan" My eyes widened but before she said anything she quickly jumped on her next threat, "And if you refuse well then heh."

Great this day couldn't get any worse, first I can't confess to Sakura because she gets her day uplifted by Sai and now the only way that I make sure she's happy is if I go with this cretin to the ball. FML the things I do for love! I could feel her warm breath on me and her hands roamed all over my body. This girl literally was raping me in broad day light. How come no one was seeing this? I mean I'm an Uchiha I get it but $#% give me a break I'm not superman you know.

"So?"

"Fine I'll go with you" I grumbled. She shook her index finger, "Nuh uh ask me like a proper Uchiha would"

The things I do for love….FML

"Ami" my eye twitched, everyone else's eyes witnessed our exchange, wondering what my answer would be, or rather hers, "Would you like to accompany me to the Winter Ball?"

She shrieked and jumped onto me, "Of course Sasuke-kun!" I could hear gasp and numerous murmurs coming from the crowd and I knew that by the end of the day this would be frontline news.

"Good boy" she whispered as her hand came in contact with my family jewls, "As your reward I'll give you a sample of my present from me to you, you'll get the rest when you play your part at the ball" she smirked as she flipped her hair over her shoulders and walked away.

This officially was the worst day of my life

FML

**See this is why I NEVER let my hopes skyrocket**

**Because just when I get all pumped up to take on a challenge**

**It literally just fails on me.**

**Really universe why do you hate me so much, why?**

* * *

_There you have it, chapter 12! This story is coming to a close and it makes me almost want to tear up, but it just had to be done._

_Next chapter includes more drama so stay tuned!_

_-Anemone_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello my loves, I present you with the next chapter of P.S-I Love You!_

_Sorry for the late update, that was entirely my fault, I've recently got back into watching anime and reading manga (a feat I tell you that was impossible in high school and now in college...I'm a bit of a closet anime fan,haha.) The one that got me hooked was Kimi ni Todoke, its so cute! I want a Kazehaya-kun like ASAP!_

_I While I'm here I really want to give some major props to a couple of writers who have gotten me hooked on their creations, they are awesome._

**His Crimson Eyes** by DarkSacredJewelXoX

**He's Just Not My Type** by xxGaara'sAngelxx

**The Unsuspected Love Bite** by grizzlebear

**The Uchiha Fraud** by Cinma

**Signs Of Love** by TragedyDawl

**Of Dark and Light** by CiiCiinREX

**Reaching** **You** by My Perfect Era - (got me hooked to Kimi ni Todoke :D )

**Stuck Between The Lines** by Midori Gryphon

The **Anime** **Freak** by HiHi-Ai

_Check them out they have some pretty good plot bunnies, and they keep you on the edge of your seats :)_

_Now without further adue here is the next chapter of P.S- I Love You!_

_Please remember that after reading to review, you don't have to but it helps._

_XOXO_

_Anemone_

* * *

"_I don't wanna be like Cinderella__  
__Sittin' in a dark ol' dusty cellar__  
__Waitin' for somebody to come__  
__And set me free"_

A certain pink haired girl sang as she listened to her newfound favorite song on her CD player. A certain raven haired boy looked at her confused, "Ne Sakura-chan I thought _you _wanted to be a princess like in your books?"

She giggled at her friend, "Its true that I don't want my knight in shining armor to be overbearing but that doesn't mean I don't want to be a princess."

"eh, so that means you just don't want to be Cinderella?"

"uh huh" she smiled and he nodded his head going back to the piece of paper that preoccupied him a moment ago.

...

"I'd rather be sleeping beauty because she has to be kissed to be woken up"

And with that the little boy blushed and a woman could be heard yelling down the halls with glee, "Fugaku I'm finally going to be a grandma!"

* * *

**P.S- I Love You**

Chapter 14

*Note: Damn you FF for not letting me use _MY_ page breaks! *

* * *

_**FAST FORWARD TO THE DAY OF THE BALL**_

I blushed as I rekindled the past memory. I turned to the piece of folded aged paper that I had stumbled across in while picking up my room and reread my childish handwriting,

**_Roses are red,_**

**_Violets are blue, _**

**_Sakura Haruno _**

**_I love you_**

I crumbled up that paper I had and placed it in my pocket, it was of no use to me now. I looked in the mirror to quickly straighten up, today was the day. I should be excited? Nervous? Thrilled? All the above? Well I would be if I wasn't being blackmailed and if I had just made it a second sooner to ask Sakura. I don't mean to be grim but today didn't even seem like a celebration, rather it felt somber like a funeral.

"Look sharp." I snapped out of my thoughts when Itachi's hand came in contact with my shoulder, she smiled at me a box in his hands. He looked down and back to me, "Here" he laughed pushing the container to me. I unraveled it to find none other than a can of mace. I looked at him confused which caused him to laugh, "I heard you were escorting Ami to the ball so I saw it only fitting that you have something to protect yourself if she tries to make any advances."

Just thinking about it made me shiver, "Thanks I guess"

"Oh my beautiful boys!" My mother cried as she entered the room, with my father in tow, the camera flashing, "stand together and let me get some pictures" she as well as my father looked at the can of mace in my hands questionably.

"You know son when I was a boy your age I carried a condom as a—"

"Fugaku!" Mikoto yelled, while my brother rolled on the floor laughing. I however wanted to die.

"What the boy has a can of mace Mikoto; unless the times have changed I'm pretty certain that the safest insurance plan for him on the day of a dance is a handy dandy rubber not some can of pepper spray." He said raising his hands in the air in self defense. I knew it; I was given a dysfunctional family. For people that were high and mighty my parents could be pretty embarrassing.

"I gave that to him to fend off Ami Wantanabe, Father" Itachi said finally managing to dried his tears of laughter, "She seems to have black mailed him into going to the winter ball with her in exchange for Sakura's safety"

My father looked at me with intent, "Is this true Sasuke?"

I nodded hell they might as well know now, "Yes Father"

"That Bitch, how dare she ruin my Sasu-chan and threaten my daughter-in-law!" My mother fumed, "Let me talk to this girl, I'll make sure that the next thing she is able to see is the underside of my car tires!" My father placed his hands on her shoulders, "Mikoto calm down, this is not a fight that we can get into this is up to Sasuke."

"Ok, but if I catch her around here then I can't promise that I won't go easy on her" she huffed as she left the room. My father turned to his attention to me, "make me proud son" he said with a smile and left the room.

I would do anything for Sakura and if that meant sacrificing my happiness for a couple of hours for her then so be it…but one thing for sure is that I am NOT leaving this house without that can of mace.

* * *

When I arrived at the dance everything seemed to be in full swing. The decorations were expensive, the lighting made me look hotter than ever before and the music was finally picked by a student committee and not the staff. In all it looked like Tsunade's bargain of paying for a fraction of the dance meant that only the DJ and food would get paid for everything else was up to us; typical.

"Good luck otouto, just remember no means no" he chuckled before leaving to join his friends.

"Teme!" I turned my head in the direction of the dobe, well what do you know he cleans up nice, "Teme, ok I have a foolproof plan to get you…"

"Oh Sasuke-kun!" a certain voice screeched louder than the music played, interrupting Naruto while causing me to shiver. Upon seeing Ami however I was caught off guard, for someone that was out to get my future wife and for someone known to have a certain reputation she certainly knew how to dress accordingly.

"Hey Teme I think she is trying to tempt you, there is no way she would ever buy a dress that innocent"

And for once I kind of agreed. The girl was wearing a dress that was not in any way slutty or what I imagined she would wear. In a sense it reminded me of something Sakura would wear.

"Sasuke-kun, you didn't come by my house to pick me up tonight. You didn't FORGET me did you?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice to which I heard Naruto chuckle,

"Its not that he didn't forget you bitch its just he didn't want you" I elbowed him in the ribs

"Cause you know, when my dates happen to forget me, things tend to happen, and you wouldn't want that do you?"

Fuck Sasori being a terrifying mob boss, this girl wins tenfold. She gets you with seduction then when you gain from her she sure as hell makes sure that you give back…with intrest. If I didn't hate the fact that she was blackmailing me so much I would defiantly refer her to my father so he can put her in the sales team.

"Shit teme she's scary"

"I heard that you idiot, now get loss before I make sure that you don't exist"

"This girl did not just tell me…Teme who does this bitch think she it?" he yelled pointing at her, "You think that just because you have on that dress doesn't mean I can't see the cards your playing!"

The dark blue hair girl snickered, "Just so you know Uzumaki I'm the bitch that can ruin your life in a snap, don't think that just because you're the mayor's son you can't get into trouble. Sweetheart I can make things happen that will get your daddy kicked out of office and get you put behind iron bars for at least a year." Her eyes twinkled in evil and Naruto fumed. I was holding him back but if she pushed anything else she was as good as dead, her hand reached out and tipped his chin up, which I could have swore he almost bit her fingers off, "Now be a good boy and run along."

"Oh I'll show you running.."

Ami turned to me dangerously narrowing her eyes, "If you don't want anything to ruin Sakura's night then you better tell him to leave."

Naruto halted in his tracks, "Teme don't tell me this is why she's with you tonight."

"Naruto I really think its time you leave" My bangs covered my eyes as I clenched my fist in anger, "Look Hinata just arrived, you should really go."

"Sasuke"

"Let me handle this, just go." And just like that the dobe left while I was chained to the devil. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me closer to her body.

"Good boy, now take me to dance" I nodded and pulled her onto the dance floor moving slowly to the beats of the music. Where the hell was my can of mace now?

* * *

**WITH A CERTAIN GROUP OF FRIENDS IN THE CORNER OF THE GYM**

"So that's why Sasuke is here with her? Wow talk about going to the ends and back for love" Tenten exclaimed as she situated herself closer to Neji.

"I just think you all made this whole thing Troublsome. "

"But you have to admit that what Sasuke is doing is very honorable and sweet"

"Can I please get rid of Ami before I explode?" Naruto exclaimed his shy girlfriend laughed and scooted down the ottoman couch to get closer to him, "Be careful Naruto you know what they say about Karma"

"Karma can go suck it for all I care, I don't know who Ami thinks she is but all I know is that I want her dead" he grumbled sinking into the plush couch.

"Well does he know what he's going to do to get out of this mess?" Kiba asked

"Nope but I do" Ino exclaimed smiling widely, "This is the plan"

* * *

**WITH SAKURA AND SAI**

**_One more time, we're gonna celebrate_**

**_Yea oh yea alright don't stop the dancing_**

**_One more time we're gonna celebrate_**

"This dance looks amazing Sai!" Sakura exclaimed as she grabbed his hand and ran inside. He mentally smiled at her character. She looked stunning tonight, the gown she had picked made her live up to her namesake. The white made her look pure and the small flowers that littered the bodice allowed her to become a pure masterpiece. ** (A/N:It looks like the Snow White dress from the Alfred Angelo Collection, but less fluffy) **

"It's almost like a living fairytale" he said which caused her to look at him questionably.

"_We're going to turn it down a notch so guys bring that special girl onto the dance floor and move to the sweet beats of this next track"_

He bowed and motioned toward the dance floor like the chivalrous knight he was, "Would you care to dance milady?" his odd antics made her giggle,

"Why but of course brave knight" she placed her hand in his and he led her to the floor, savoring every moment before he knew he had to give her up.

* * *

**SASUKE POV**

The moment my eyes laid upon Sakura Haruno was the moment I went to heaven. She looked beautiful, like a princess. Her dress was a beautiful snow white that made her pink hair and skin standout to made her look radiant. Her hair was not in some intricate design instead it was pinned back with mere hairclips, and she didn't put on globs of makeup, rather a shade of blush and mascara made her eyes stand out.

I had to muster up all the strength in the world to not push Ami away and run and scoop Sakura in my arms. By the way that she laid her head on Sai's chest it looked like she was satisfied just where she was.

"Don't worry I won't ever leave you like she did." I looked down to Ami who eyes landed on mine," I know how it feels to watch the person you love walk into the arms of another"

"What?" I asked confused by her sudden change in personality, was she being genuine this time?

"Nothing, just remember if you don't live up to your deal, then Haruno can kiss society goodbye" she smirked. Well there goes the Ami I was beginning to feel bad for.

* * *

_**As**_ _**they glided across the dance floor the prince could not help but yearn for the little girl, she was so beautiful and elegant, but he remembered that she was happy without him and if she was happy then so was he.**_

* * *

**MEANWHILE **

"That was fun Sai but its kind of lame that they are just going to play couple's songs for the next 10 minutes" Sakura grumbled as she turned to her awfully silent partner. She noticed that throughout the dance he pulled her close on several occasions as if he was afraid that she was disappear into the air. She failed to notice the glares he had sent to a certain couple just as she failed to notice the couple itself.

"Sai are yo—"

"Sakura what do you think of me"

"I think you're an awesome person"

He shook his head and smiled, she noticed the troubled glint in his eyes, "No as more than just a person"

She sat next to the boy and enveloped him in a hug, "I love you silly, why the all of a sudden questions?" she said with a slight giggle. Sai could hear the doubt in her voice, he could finally see the truth now and he was certain of what he had to do, "I finally see now"

Sakura looked that the boy questionably, something was up but she didn't get to ponder it for something else caught her eye.

There on the dance floor in a loving embrace were none other than Sasuke Uchiha and Ami Wantanabe and she was pretty sure than unless she was having a heart attack her heart was surely breaking.

* * *

_**However on the other side of the ballroom a certain little girl glared daggers at the prince and his date, it broke her heart to see the one boy who she grew up with dance with someone else.**_

* * *

_A/N: So what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it!_

_Also by the way, who the hell is Ami Wantanabe? I've seen everyone use her in their creations and I've always assumed that she was a villian in Naruto. I've tried looking but I haven't found anything. Anyone care to explain cause I am a little bit _

_Next and last chapter is coming soon. At times like this I wish I was able to show you via anime how the scene would look like. I mean how cool would that be? haha_

_xoxo_

_Anemone_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello Readers,_

_Here is the last and final update for P.S-I Love You. I finally finished this thing after what 1-2 years? haha thats a long time and I'm sorry for not keeping constant updates._

_But I am truely glad for how this all worked out, this holiday break gave me a lot of inspriation to write again and its great. lol._

_Now that this is done I'm going to have my next goal to complete, which is work on Bound To Death. Yup thats right I haven't given up and I don't plan to...yet!_

_Prepared to see a chapter of that sometime this month? maybe? we'll see._

_Now get to reading!_

_xoxo_

_Anemone_

_P.S- I don't own Naruto or the characters just my plot line_

_PPS- After reading review, you don't have to but it helps to let me know how I did or what you would like to see next :)_

_Songs of Inspiration: Miracles happen, Can't help falling in love with you, Kairi's song, Rocketeer, Back to December_

* * *

**Dear Sakura,**

**Roses are Red**

**Violets are Blue**

**P.S-I love you**

**-Sasuke**

**_..._**

The letter she held dropped to the ground as she ran away from the couple in the ballroom. Tears lined her eyes and her chest tightened, as much as she didn't want to admit it the truth was there and she wasn't going to get any better until she accepted it.

Cause after all, we're all looking for a happy ending

* * *

P.S-I Love You

Chapter 15

***Curse you FF for not letting me use _MY_ page breaks***

* * *

**SAKURA POV**

"How could he come to the dance with Ami?" a certain pink haired girl stated with tears in her eyes. Her heart was breaking into pieces, "Ino why does he think he can ruin everything? Can he not see how I feel right now?" she yelled pacing around in the girls restroom. Moments ago she ran as quick as her legs could take her away from the ballroom. Why you may ask, well the answer is simple, Sasuke Uchiha, her friend (well buddy in her mind) the person she laughed, smiled, spoke her deepest secrets to came arm in arm with Ami, her enemy and scum on the planet.

"He did this because he knew I would get mad, he's doing this on purpose I know it"

The blond haired girl rolled her eyes, to tell the truth the conflict between Sakura and Sasuke had gotten old, quicker than the paint on her nails had dried, "You don't know that Sakura" she passed a tissue from her purse to the girl. Ino could see the love that Sakura had for the Uchiha, but she could also catch the resistance to accept it, all she just needed to do is get her to realize the truth. Hopefully the plan she had in mind and went over earlier would go accordingly because this would be the only chance that she could have to get them to admit the truth.

That as well as make her the greatest matchmaker on earth...well at least for Konoha Private High

* * *

**WITH SASUKE A COUPLE MINUTES BEFORE**

'Come on Uchiha a few more hours and then this torture is over with' I thought as I forced myself to dance with Ami. She clung and snuggled into me, which caused me to cringe. This girl was nothing like Sakura, she wasn't elegant, she wasn't graceful, she wasn't unique

...

She wasn't the girl I fell in love with, and I had to accept it. When I saw how happy she was going to the ball with Sai, I couldn't go on full out 'let's kick some ass' mode because I knew it would hurt her more than me, so I ignored it, I shut myself out. If she was happy then so was I, and that was all that mattered.

"Sasuke-Kun, I love you" I could hear her whisper into my chest, hoping that I could return her feelings. I pretended to not hear her and became distracted elsewhere. I looked across the ballroom and watched Sakura embrace her partner as they glided onto the dance floor. She looked beautiful, but happy…it only made my heart feel emptier, and it hurt.

I wrapped my arms tighter around Ami, she wasn't Sakura but for now I wanted her to be, and maybe, just maybe it would fill the empty gap that's my heart.

* * *

**IN THE ROSE GARDEN**

'If this was going to work then all the pieces needed to be in play' Ino thought as she watched her best friend pace in the garden, "Why are you so angry at him anyway? What did he ever do to you that you seem so intent on making his life much more difficult than it already is?" The pink haired girl stopped and glared at Ino,

"Because Ino he deserves it, he ruined everything he ruined my date, my neighbor and…"

"and?"

"and our friendship!" she yelled kicking a lonesome pebble that was on the ground causing Ino to roll her eyes at Sakura's stubbornness,

"So that doesn't mean keep a grudge! Haven't you ever heard of forgive and—"

"No Ino he—"

"No Sakura at least he is trying, don't you see he is making an effort!" she interrupted the pink haired girl to give her a dose of reality. It was true, Sasuke had of course made some pretty stupid and spazzy mistakes when trying to get Sakura to notice him but at least he was putting in the effort to fix anything that he may have messed up. All Sakura had done this entire time was blame him when he didn't do anything wrong. If she took the time to see that and put the pieces together then she would see the whole picture and would love it.

"Then why is he at the ball with Ami! Huh Ino tell me that" Sakura retorted which caused Ino to smirk,

"I could ask you the same thing"

"What?" Sakura paused and rolled her eyes, "Ino you're so stupid, see I knew you wouldn't understand, you were just sticking your piggy nose in others—"

"Then tell me Sakura why are you going to the ball with Sai and not Sasuke?" asked Ino as she folded her arms across her chest, only a few more buttons and realization would be here.

"Because I love him you idiot!" Sakura yelled tears filling her eyes, Ino raised her brow "Do you Sakura? Do you really like Sasuke as much as you say you do?"

"Ino are you that dumb, of course I do! He's my friend, my confidant, my rock, he's my everything"

"Then I want you to say it"

_**HOOK**_

"Huh?" Sakura asked confused, just what the hell was her friend getting at?

"If what you say is true then say it, say it with all the heart you've got"

"Ino leave me alone"

"Say it"

_**LINE**_

"Ino…"

"SAY IT!" the blond haired girl yelled pressing the final buttons to make Sakura explode.

"OK FINE I SAKURA HARUNO AM IN LOVE SASUKE UCHIHA!" Ino smirked happy with her friends confession. Flushed and red Sakura turned to her friend leaning against the school wall, "HAPPY NOW INO?" Ino nodded her head in approval and looked over her shoulder,

_**AND SINKER**_

"As a matter of fact I am; what do you think Sai?"

Sakura's eyes widened at the dark haired teen as he came from the shadows with a smile, "it looks like my job here is done"

"S-sai?" Said boy looked in her direction and took the blossom he has in hand and placed it in her hair. He then grabbed her hands in looked deeply in her eyes. For the first time Sakura didn't see the fake gleam in his eyes, there was no façade being put up for him to blend in with everyone else instead her green eyes stared into the real Sai.

"Now that you have admitted the truth to yourself, you have to find the courage to admit it to him" Sakura was about to speak but he quickly silenced her with his finger on her lips, "Sakura ever since I met Sasuke, I observed that he cares more about you than anything in the world. When I have been around you I noticed you are most happy when around him. I will always be your friend Sakura, but I know your heart is not meant for me" Her heart clenched because she finally accepted the truth, and for once it felt right.

"Arigato Sai-kun"

He pulled her into a hug and whispered, "Now its your turn to go find him." Sakura pulled away from him determined and ready, she was not going to let anything get in her way, this time she was going to follow her heart, this time she was tell him what she really felt.

* * *

'_**little did both of them know that she had loved him all along. It wasn't until that the little prince left that the little girl realized how she felt about him, that she ran to tell him her true feelings.'**_

* * *

**SAI POV BEFORE THE DANCE**

"You must really love her huh?"

"…" the dark haired teen stayed mute, he needed to be firm with his descion, but from the look on his face his brother found the answer.

"I thought so"

Sai took a deep breathe and rubbed his temples "I love her but I know that her heart belongs elsewhere. Even as much as she smiles and laughs, as much as she dreams and hopes, her emotion is hidden. It's only with him that the light comes back to her eyes."

"So what will you do?"

"The only thing that I know how to do"

"Which is?" Hikaru asked as he leaned against the wall of the living room and awaited for his brothers answer.

"Be there and support her decision a 100%"

* * *

**IN KONOHA HIGH**

'_Where could he be I hope that he didn't leave'_ she thought as she raced down the hallways looking for the one and only Uchiha Sasuke. Her hand tightened around the note she had kept, assuring herself that she was not going to give up. The thought back to her confession and it all made sense. Sasuke didn't do all those things because he wanted to anger her, but rather it was his way of trying to impress her.

And she had gotten mad at every single one of them. He was only trying and she had shunned him because of it. It made her feel horrible.

"Sakura-chan!" she paused quickly turning around, "Naruto"

"Sakura-chan the teme is leaving with that temptress Ami, you have to stop him before she forces him to go and do things that shouldn't even be heard of." He shook her and pointed out the window to the couple that was walking to the car that awaited them at the school gates.

"Don't worry he's not going anywhere, not without me" she smiled and ran, here heels clicking across the floor and her dress swaying behind her. The blond haired boy looked on at the scene below,

"I played my part you guys now its up to you two to figure out the rest, I have faith in you guys…believe it"

* * *

"SASUKE!"

"Sakura?"

Ami narrowed her eyes at the pink haired girl, there was no way that she was going to give her prize up this easily, especially not for some pink haired freak "Sasuke-kun lets go already" Ami called he quickly brushed her off and ran toward the pink haired girl dashing in his direction, he didn't get far when he was halted, "No I am your date…and I won't lose to that pink haired bitch"

"SASUKE UCHIHA I LOVE YOU!" time seemed to stop, everything was still

Sasuke looked at the purple haired girl and glared, "You know the whole night I put up with your threats and insults but you know what Ami, underneath all of that you're just fake. You don't have any power behind what you say, you play the bitch to get what you want, but really if you ask me the only bitch I see here is you and I think it's about time _you_ get lost" he shook her off and ran toward his one and only, his Sakura.

With a flying leap she was airborne and he was more than happy to catch her with open arms, "Sasuke I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for not being a good friend, for being a jerk, for pushing you away, but mainly for destroying our friendship. I'm sorry for ev—"

* * *

**And just like that the prince gave the girl a kiss and thus she became a princess.**

* * *

"I love happy endings" Ino smiled as she overlooked the scene from the roof of the theater. Sai smirked, "You know she's not the only one that gets to have one…you do too" he stretched out a hand to the blond haired girl who was blushing mildly, "Care to be my date for the ball mon Cherie?"

She giggled at his proper actions even if he was still learning the ways of society she had to admit, he could be cute when he wanted to be, "I accept"

It was magical as it could get, the fireworks lit up the night sky and the doors to the roof opened allowing familiar faces to come together and stare at their beauty. Sasuke looked at Sakura and placed his lips upon hers, and for once life couldn't get any better than this.

"YEA TEME GET SOME!"

…er well almost.

* * *

A Couple Years Later

**_Once upon a time there was a little prince who fell in love with a very pretty girl, he was hesitant at first but he befriended the girl. They grew up together, her being carefree and cheerful while him, being dark and silent most of the time listened to her every dream, a aspiration. She didn't know it yet but the prince knew she would be the one he would want to marry, for she was unlike any other girl in the kingdom, and he made it his goal that as long as he was going to be prince he would have no other but her for a princess._**

**_The young prince along with his trusted friend, went through many obstacles to try and get her to notice his feelings, it was a difficult journey and there were times where he was badly injured but the little prince never gave up and managed to slay any monster and defeat anything that got in his way to show her what he truly felt._**

**_It wasn't until they were at the biggest party of the year that the little prince gathered enough courage to ask the little girl to the ball only to find out they she was going with another knight, the very same one that had managed to escape him every time on his journey. The little prince became angered and was about to save her , but stopped when he saw how happy the little girl was with the knight and decided that if she was happy then he would be too, cause you see the prince wanted nothing but for the little girl that he loved so much to be happy and have her dreams come true even if his didn't._**

**_The prince although sad did not follow his selfish wants and instead went with a wicked girl to the ball. As they glided across the dance floor the prince could not help but yearn for the little girl, she was so beautiful and elegant, but he remembered that she was happy without him and if she was happy then so was he._**

**_However on the other side of the ballroom a certain little girl glared daggers at the prince and his date, it broke her heart to see the one boy who she grew up with dance with someone else. She had come to the ball with a handsome knight but only at his request; little did both of them know that she had loved him all along. It wasn't until that the little prince left that the little girl realized how she felt about him, that she ran to tell him her true feelings._**

**_When the little prince saw her and heard her confession, he caught her in his arms and hugged her like no tomorrow. He loved her and placed a kiss on her lips to prove it._**

**_Years went by and the little prince had transformed into a handsome prince charming and the little girl had become a beautiful young woman. The boy loved the girl so much that he proposed, it took her a moment but, she accepted his proposal with much joy, for she too realized that she wanted nothing more to spend every waking minute with her prince. So they married and the girl became a princess and her prince became king._**

"Okaasan why did you stop? Did they live happily ever after? Please finish the story, please please!" a couple of twins whined as they sat on the carpet pulling at their mother's skirt. The pink haired woman smiled lovingly at her two children, "Ok if that is what you wish"

**"For the first time everything in the Kingdom was perfect…"**

Arms wrapped around the pink haired woman as a dark haired man kissed her softly on the cheek, **"and both the little prince and princess lived happily ever after"** he finished kissing Sakura on the lips.

"Ewwww Otousan we're right here, Come on Hikaru lets go." the dark haired boy said to his twin sister who nodded in agreement, "Hai Kaoru"

"Out of all stories I think ours is the best" Sasuke whispered into her ear as he pulled Sakura into an intimate embrace, "Of course because after all we do live happily ever after" she winked pulling him into a passionate kiss. Two pairs of eyes looked they their parents wide eyed and in embarrassment,

"ewwwww!"

The two broke apart and laughed at their children, they had it all and they wouldn't trade it for anything in the world because after all everyone wants a happy ending, and somehow they were lucky enough to find theirs. Life was good.

* * *

My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I fell in love with a girl named Sakura Haruno, like the little prince I went through many obstacles to get her to notice me and eventually we fell in love, married and eventually had kids. My story is done now, but just because mine is done doesn't mean that a new chapter can't begin.

The End

* * *

_I hope that you peeps loved it! Kinda sad that this is over but I'm kinda relieved that its done. My next task is to finish Bound To Death, cause I know thats what many of you want to see updated. I also don't like leaving things incomplete, so expect a chapter of that maybe sometime this month._

_I'm also thinking of writing another story but it won't come till later, its a bit of a obssessive Sasuke, like psychotic Sakura is mine and i'll kill anyone who tries to take her away type of Sasuke. I've been working on that since I was in 11th grade and the majority of it is complete. Will it ever see fanfiction maybe maybe not, who knows. lol_

_See you in a month_

_xoxo_

_Anemone_

_p.s- Review please, you don't have to but it helps in figuring out what I need to change or what I can do to better my work._


End file.
